Love in the West
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Once again the bank had been robbed by none other than the Heaven Sisters; Kitten and Angel. Driven to his last string of patience Sheriff Madara sends out for the best to capture the bandits and put his worries to rest. But what will be the outcome of this wild goose chase? Rated M for: language, attempted rape, lemons, smut etc. Cast:Mada,Zets,Hida,Kaku,Kisa,Ita,Olivia and Lexy
1. Calling in the Big Guns

_Hello you readers, here's a NEW THEME for you to read._

_Princess Shadowfiend came up with the idea so we're teaming up to make this a freaking awesome western._

_Hope ya'll like it lol_

* * *

A man came bursting in, face red and frantic as he shouted abruptly. "Sheriff! The bank was robbed last night!"

The sheriff; a middle aged and robust man on his part, with wild raven spikes falling down his back and sharp ebony eyes, looked up in shock upon hearing the news. "What?! How?! The building was guarded from all corners!"

The informant quivered in fear of the sheriff's anger, stuttering, "It was the Heaven Sisters this time; Angel and Kitten."

The raven haired man calmed, anger replaced with cold realization. "This is the third time in a row." The informant nodded, "They had already left about three hours ago. There's no way to find any tracks on them by now, Madara."

Sighing in exasperation Madara stared in a transfixed manner at a warrant poster pinned up on his wall, two photos staring back at him with cunning, bewitched eyes yet hidden faces.

"Zetsu, send out a message requesting the gathering of the fellow deputy sheriffs in the neighboring towns."

"O-ok sir, **we will send it out immediately**."

When the door shut again Madara glared at the poster, fist clenching and slamming against the desk as a fierce growl left his lips. "Those bandits WILL be captured and hanged." he vowed darkly.

* * *

*It took near the entire day to get the responses, but the majority declined for many different and yet stupid reasons.

Madara punched his desk and roared, "Cowards the lot of them! Isn't there any sheriff that has the balls to administer justice anymore!?"

Zetsu smirked hearing the outrage of his mentor, but handed him two letters that came late. "Here's two more."

The elder raven propped his boots on his desk and grumbled, "I don't even want to read them." **"I believe you will once you see who they're from." **"Who may I ask?"

"Sheriff Kisame and Kakuzu."

The man snatched the letters in a heartbeat, tearing open the letter and reading both teams responses.

He slapped the papers happily, "NOW we're getting somewhere. These two are the best and most relentless authorities out there other than myself."

"Can you tell me more of them Madara?" "Zetsu!? Surely you know of them?" **"Only their names and ranks, but you never told us anymore than that."**

"Well, I'll give you a brief description just to give you an idea and warnings."

* * *

"Sheriff Kisame is a tall masculine monster of a man that has prestigious strength that loves a good bloody fight, but he is patient and understanding to the needs of others in need of help, which is very important for a sheriff.

His deputy Itachi, my cousin if you didn't know, is naturally the brains of the operation. I'm not saying Kisame isn't, but Itachi is clever for his young age.

He rather solve any conflict without force but with words and sincerity. Don't misjudge him though; he can pull a gun on you in the blink of an eye when he has to."

Zetsu nodded and input this valuable information in his notes for future reference to be careful, though he's polite to everyone unless they get on his bad side so there shouldn't be much to worry about.

"I see, so what about the other team?"

At this Madara shook his head and grunted, "They're a rough pair and trust me, you don't want to anger them and be on their hit list."

"**Hit list?" **"It's a figure of speech they do when enraged, so when they really have it in for you, you're dead."

* * *

Zetsu sweat dropped, "So, it's more of an execution list?"

"Preciously, these men are dangerous and have taken many lives but they do follow the rules to a degree, except for that new partner of his." **"Tell me." **

"Sheriff Kakuzu is built similar to Kisame, but has dark tanned skin and his body is covered in scars. He may wear a mask from the nose down but it's only to hide the newly acquired stitches he obtained during a recent bloodthirsty brawl.

He's known for his greed hence why he's the top bounty hunter in these parts as well, not to mention he's intelligent so that makes people fear him even more than his demeanor.

His new deputy however, Hidan, is the foulest mouthed and disrespectful man I've ever heard of! How he came to be Kakuzu's partner is beyond me. This man Zetsu, be wary of.

It's rumored that he believes in some false god and makes sacrifices of his victims in his name, a religious man but an insane belief. I've never met him mind you but this is what I've heard."

Zetsu cringed at the mere thought of such men coming to their town but dared to ask, "When do they arrive?"

"In the morning."

_TBC: REVIEW!_

_P.S. Cover for this story will be drawn by Princess Shadowfiend as well and currently is in process  
_


	2. Prepare for Phase 6

Sitting on horseback upon the hillside observing the entire town was the two outlaws.

The brunette murmured, "Looks like they called in reinforcements."

She was a feisty cat-like teen, heavily busted with her short cropped hair, disguising her face with an eye mask so you could call her a real cat burglar.

Her friend nodded, "Judging from the number there's only two teams that came to Madara's aid. The others must be too scared to take us on."

She was a young woman, just a few years older than her friend, shoulder length hair, wearing a low cut shirt to show off her decent sized bust whilst wearing a bandana to hide her own identity.

Both girls were short and wore matching hats with a single winged heart decorated in the middle to show the world they were a team.

The two were perfectly matched on their crimes. Kitten was the brains for strategy and survival, the one that does the majority of the fighting so no one catches her friend.

Angel is the brains for timing, hiding the goods, and sneaking inside tight spots with her small limber body. She also can find accomplices whenever needed.

The other laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were, so how about we snoop around to get some info on these new sheriffs? Shall we do phase 5….no 6?"

Angel whined, "Aghh not again, do we have to do the saloon gig?" Kitten smirked, "I don't like it either but that's the easiest way to avoid attention."

Her friend snorted, "Ok fine, but this time can I be the raven? I'm sick of playing the role as the bubbly flirtatious blonde!"

"But you ARE blonde!" "I am NOT!"

She held up a few strands of her hair, "Look! This is a VERY light shade of brown, I'm a brunette."

"Keep telling yourself that Angel, but you're blonde. HAHAHA!" She rode off as her friend took off behind her cursing.

* * *

*Madara just stood up from his desk to meet his quests, shaking each of their hands as they entered. Zetsu tried not to stare but the sheriffs were frightening.

He didn't know Kisame had a bluish tint to his skin and resembled a shark with cold black eyes! Itachi wasn't bad since he looked similar to his partner with the exception of the frown lines under his eyes and indistinct expression.

Kakuzu on the other hand was gruff and rugged, but his eyes are what made him freeze; piercing emerald iris with red sclera!? He's never seen such a thing before, the same can be said for his silver haired partner.

The man's eyes were just as acute as the sheriff's, amethyst orbs that were shifting about like mad checking out the place.

"What a fucking dump." "Shut up Hidan! Remember your manners." The man was about to say something back when Madara interrupted them.

"His behavior will be excused for right now, since we have more important matters to discuss."

Itachi stepped up, "If I recall, we were requested to assist you in the capture of two highly notorious bandits."

Kisame smirked, remembering a certain piece of gossip that had reached to him from his town. "Isn't this the same duo that replaced your stallion with a mule?" The elder slammed his fist onto his desk from the memory. "Do NOT bring that up!"

Hidan snickered. "That fucking wuss was YOU? Fucking weak, seriously!"

"Can we at least keep things serious for once? I'd like to know how much I'll be paid for their arrest." Kakuzu grumbled.

"You know that since you're a sheriff bounty hunting isn't allowed." Madara reminded, to which the albino scoffed at, "Doesn't fucking stop him from fucking cutting off work to bribe other towns for his shitty help while dragging me along with him. Not to mention he USED to be a fucking bounty hunter before he took up the job as a damn sheriff."

The raven frowned at the deputy's crude attitude, but realized he was right; Kakuzu's assistance didn't come without a price.

"If I might ask, where in the hell did you get this delinquent? Off the streets?" Madara uttered.

* * *

Kakuzu merely gave him a blunt look with his eyes and spoke "Yes I did." No one said anything in response to his reply.

Somewhat agitated Madara looked to the other brute, who was waiting patiently... for something. "So what is your story?"

Kisame glanced to his partner before uttering, "I was a mercenary in another country before moving to the outskirts of the northern borderlines, getting the job as a deputy in a nearby town and quickly taking up as the sheriff."

"Not long after I found Itachi who was looking for a place to settle in since his home was burned down by a group of bandits that were planning on stealing the riches his family had stored. Killed everyone save for his brother who had run off during the invasion." he ended in a somewhat sad tone, but hid it the best he couldn't.

"Now that we know a bit about each other, let's get down to business." Madara stated, breaking the tense silence.

"Let's begin with what we should look out for." he began, finally glad for once when they all turned their full attention to him.

"We'll start on the leader of the two; Angel. Her real name remains unknown, as does the other, but her small size allows her to slip pass just about anything, making her difficult to catch. Due to this it's nearly impossible to even aim a gun at her without missing."

"Now for her partner, who goes by the name Kitten; she is just as dangerous as Angel. She lacks the usage of a firearm, so she relies on hand-to-hand combat. You would think it'd be easy to get a hit on her with a gun since she fights at close range, but her speed makes up for that, and you'll find yourself just about to shoot yourself before you could even pull out your pistol. Also it'll take more than just a bullet to take her down. One of my officers stated that he had landed three solid shots on both arms and a leg, yet she escaped as if it were nothing."

Kisame found this piece of information somewhat humorous, noticeable from the large smirk forming on his face, showing off rows of sharp teeth that made Zetsu visibly cringe.

"And one last thing." He added in a dead serious tone.

"Do not fall for these women. The first mistake could be your very last."

_TBC: REVIEW XD_

_Princess Shadowfiend and I are having SO much fun with this ;p_


	3. Saloon Goon

As the sheriffs left the office they all shared identical glances.

"Now what?" Kisame muttered.

"Look around and see what info we can find on them." Kakuzu answered for him, reaching out to grab Hidan by the ear when he began to wander off after a couple of girls winking at him.

"Hello ladies~" he purred, sending his own saucy wink back at them, added with a crude, sexy grin.

"Keep it in your pants, we have a job to do." the miser gruffly reminded him.

Hidan scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm still getting fucking laid tonight."

Kakuzu growled, pinching the bridge of his nose and walked off. "Do what you want, just stay out of trouble."

The albino didn't waste a second and was walking arm in arm with the women, sneakily moving his hand around to slap the one to his left on the ass. The girl squealed and left him a glowing handprint on the cheek before she and the other females walked off, fairly disgusted by his rudeness.

Growing increasingly bored Itachi sent his sheriff a nod and left as well.

"Great, now I'm all alone." Kisame grumbled, ears perking at the sound of a child crying.

Looking around he spotted a little girl sitting her rump on the dusty trail, holding her knee. Stone cold expression melting away to one that resembled a loving father's Kisame calmly walked up to the sobbing child and kneeled to her. Her short black hair was messy and her baby blue eyes pouring small tears.

"Are you alright?" he uttered gently as to not startle her.

Sniffling the girl looked up and pointed to her knee after uncovering it to show a fresh scrape still bleeding lightly and smudged with dirt. Grimacing at the sight of it he gingerly picked her up and carried her to the patio of the sheriff's office for shade.

"There there, first thing you got to do is clean it." he informed, pulling out a canteen and popping off the lid to pour the refreshing, cool water over the wound, rinsing it of the smeared blood and dirt.

"Then bandage it until you find a doctor to treat it properly." he said before tearing off a strip of his sleeve and securely wrapping it around the damaged skin, taking care to tie it into a little bow at the end.

The girl beamed at him with a bright smile, then hugged his bulky neck, surprising him a bit. "Thanks mister, we need more friendly sheriffs like you here." she said before running off.

Smiling to himself the brute stood, but stiffened when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

*As he turned the sheriff didn't see anyone, so figuring it must have been his imagination he went back to his search when the hidden figure smiled softly at him, the chocolate orbs following his movements until he went into the supply store.

She couldn't help but be in awe on how well he was with children. _He's not like the other sheriffs I've seen that abuse their power. He actually seems to want to help people._

Kneeling back up she patted the dirt from her disguise, deciding she better hurry and meet Angel at the saloon or she'd freak out. They both despised drunken men, but it's the best way to get information and money when they're in that revolting stupor.

As she sprinted down the alleyways, leaping over the railings like a cat she frowned.

_I hope she didn't see the hospital ward on the way there. That phobia will get her caught one day but it's not her fault, it's only natural considering what she went through. Despite that, she's got me to back her up so that won't happen!_

*Angel was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for her friend at the back entrance to the saloon, clad in her disguise when a man appeared out of the shadows and seemed to be lost.

She instantly recognized him as the playboy deputy, the one that has the crude disposition. His amethyst eyes met her blue ones and smiled sexily, "Why hello there sweetcheeks~"

_Damn it, I'm not in the mood for this. Be polite and maybe he'll go away since he seems the chaser and likes the feisty type._

"Hello." He sauntered over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a protective-like manner, "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be all alone in this alleyway, someone might fucking hurt you."

* * *

"I'm just waiting for a friend sir. I'll be alright." He snorted, "I'm going to stay right here with you until they get here. What kind of fucking deputy would I be if I didn't help those in need?"

She had to smirk at his choice of wording, "What indeed?"

_Kitten would you hurry!? It's only a matter of time this guy tries to grope me….spoke too soon._

His hand was wandering down her shoulder towards her cleavage as he leaned in and asked seductively, "How about a kiss sweetie?"

She smiled her most innocent smile as she looked up at him, "Are you sure that's all you want?" "Unless you want more?" "I do desire something in particular but….I'm too shy to say it aloud."

Hidan tried not to lick his lips, having a good idea what she would say and he could finally get laid now. "Care to fucking whisper it to me?" "O..Ok."

She leaned up and right when her lips brushed the shell of his ear…WHACK!

She jabbed a quick blow to his ribs, then one to his neck before jerking his head down and kneeing him in the face, knocking the fool of a deputy onto the ground in a cursing and groaning heap of pain.

Fixing her gloves she murmured, "Leave me alone sir. I'm not that kind of woman."

An overjoyed laughter filled the alleyway as Kitten skipped around the building with an ecstatic grin, Angel grabbing her arm and jerking her friend inside before the buffoon would follow.

* * *

Once alone in the dressing room, fixing their faces as saloon girls do, just not going overboard naturally. "I thought I was going to lose it when you kicked his ass and just calmly speak like nothing happened. So refined!"

Her friend smirked, "Give me a break; you know I was scared of that guy if you were watching. There was something about him that I didn't like. Besides, sweet and innocent is the way to go with men of uncertain demeanors."

"I can't argue with that." "By the way, what took you so long?" Kitten fixed the red wig more firmly on her head and muttered, "I got sidetracked."

Angel applied the dark lipstick to her friend's lips since she wasn't quite good at it with an arched brow, "It's not like you to be sidetracked. Does this have something to do with that new pair of authorities?"

The brunette, now a temporary redhead, nodded. "It was something the sheriff did, but I haven't seen the deputy yet." Angel agreed, "Same here, I actually didn't know where either of them went but then the deputy popped up. That big guy just disappeared in the blink of an eye."

The curtain pulled back as a man poked his head in, "You're on in two minutes ladies. We have new guests here tonight so do your best."

"We will sir~."

They both glanced at each other, having a hunch the authorities were all here so no time like the present to see how they react to women on stage. They would discuss more of their thoughts later.

* * *

*All the sheriff's and deputies were indeed at the saloon, but none seemed happy at the moment.

Kakuzu was fairly irritated to say the least; he had no luck gathering any info, Madara was scolding them as if they were children, and his idiot of a partner wouldn't shut up about his new injuries.

Zetsu handed Hidan a small bag of ice to apply to his neck before asking him, "What happened Hidan?" "I don't want to fucking talk about it!" **"Sorry I asked."**

The next pair of performers appeared on stage, two girls twirling around gracefully and soon doing the can-can with ease.

The room was filled with shrill whistles, hoots and hollers but the taller one caught Kisame's eye in a heartbeat. She looked too young to be up there disgracing herself but, her body was shaped nicely…especially the noticeable bust. How old was she? He planned to find out.

Madara and Zetsu loved the show, of course they adore pretty women; it's typical of men to do so.

Itachi and Kakuzu couldn't care less about anything that appeared on stage, they usually were tramps and they wouldn't stoop so low to get with that kind of woman.

The miser however did find the small one attractive, especially her lightly fixed face and lean legs, but she didn't look like she wanted to be up there. Yes, the miser could read emotions very well since he was an interrogator of a sheriff in his town.

Hidan's words however caught his attention highly, "Stupid fucking bitch."

Kakuzu instantly saw his partner was glaring at the small one and asked, "She did this to you?"

* * *

He nodded with a sulk, "It wouldn't have happened if I didn't let my fucking guard down."

Ignoring him, the miser crossed his arms and stared at the woman. Typically when women are provoked they scream or strike men across the face with their hand or purse.

Glancing back at Hidan he growled under his breath. _Those type of injuries isn't just done by anyone. It would have to be done by an experienced fighter and this wasn't just some fluke._

Itachi was having the same thoughts, judging the taller girl's limber movements, there were traits of agility and advanced quick movements.

He also noticed her countenance, which was indeed cat-like if you looked closely enough, and not to mention her eyebrows. They were not red like her hair…..they were brown.

He whispered his assumption to Kisame, who seemed shocked but didn't question his partner. Itachi had an eye for details and was usually right.

It must've been true because Kakuzu murmured his postulation on the other one. It stands to reason; these two are the Heaven Sisters!

*When their dance ended, followed by the many cheers and flowers being thrown to them, Angel quickly noticed their targets whispering and the playboy grinning like a madman for revenge. _They couldn't have figured us out already?_

Kitten seemed to notice too and they both quickly ran to the fitting rooms once out of the crowd, changing back into their normal clothes and washing the makeup off.

"Angel let's go!" "I can't find my hat!" "I put both of them in our bags; it'll draw too much attention." "Right."

Both sprinting out the back door, they deftly and quietly made their escape, stopping once they thought they were in the clear….only to be met by a blunt velvety voice.

"Stop right there ladies, you're under arrest."

Itachi appeared, and to make things worse, they were surrounded by the new authorities.

**TBC:**

**Drew a pic of what they look like in saloon dresses and posted it on deviantart XD (minus the wigs lol)**

**reminder: username is oliviablaze **


	4. Bar Fight!

"Angel," Kitten whispered to her partner in crime. "You do plan "A" while I do plan "B", alright? But watch out for the Madara look-a-like." the brunette warned.

"Isn't that plan "A" altogether?" Angel hissed. "Even so, these aren't like the guys we usually deal with, they know what they're doing! You can't take them all on your own!"

Kitten turned around, giving her friend a sad, cheerful grin that could possibly be her last, "I am already thankful for what you've done for me." and with that she grabbed the back of the blonde's pants.

Angel's eyes widened when she was lifted in the air, and was thrown horizontally with her arms out forward in a Superman, landing on her stomach and sliding on her tummy like a penguin between Hidan's legs.

"So I'll at least die protecting you!" the teen stated, quickly ducking to dodge the bullet that was aimed for her shoulder from Madara, pouncing the raven from her crouched position to tackle him over, smacking the back of his head against the edge of a table and knocking him out.

Taking advantage of the distraction Angel got to her feet and began to run for the bar; where a trapdoor was hidden for emergency escape. Sadly, Hidan had turned around in time to grab at her, however he slipped, causing him to grab onto her ankle as his face hit the floor.

She would have wound up kissing the floor like the albino if a certain masked sheriff hadn't popped up in front of her, so instead of a face full of dirty wood, she got a face full of crotch.

Grunting in surprise the miser instinctively shielded his jewels after she pulled her face away to kick the zealot in the nose with her free foot, then using the brute's shock to jab him in his special place when he dumbly uncovered them in attempt to grab her. Now with both pursues down Angel was able to leap over the bar table, hands gripping the handle of the trapdoor.

* * *

"Fucking bitch I'll sacrifice you to JASHIN!" the zealot shouted, holding his broken nose.

Kitten glanced over her shoulder just in time to see that her friend had made it, and got in her fighting stance.

Cat shaped eyes did a once over on their owner's opponents. Angel had already temporarily disabled the duo during her escapade while she herself had taken down one of them.

So that left her two more, and she had to act fast before the others regained stability or else she was as good as dead. Or possibly screwed by the psycho albino.

The Madara-look-alike's hand twitched, finger closing over the trigger, and the firearm was deftly swatted away with a butterfly kick, (spinning jump outside inside crescent kick) followed up with a swift roundhouse aimed for his head, unfortunately caught within his arm.

The Uchiha used the leverage granted to him to shove the brunette to Kisame, who was more than ready for her once she delivered a back fist, barely blocking the fatally aimed knuckles with his palm. He, however, was NOT prepared for her to roll between his legs, causing him to stumble on his feet to keep up and tripping after he had managed to turn around, facing her direction. Kitten, on the other hand, turned around in alarm when he shouted out in dismay.

The girl groaned, lifting her head off the floor and moving to push herself up, but a heavy weight prevented that, and someone's hot breath was heating through the cloth over her chest. Looking up she saw the brute's face smothered against her breasts, possibly having unintentionally collided there during his fall. Kisame lifted his head from its plush savior to see her cherry red face staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

* * *

Tactfulness overcoming him he politely stood, cheeks turning a faint shade of pink and she quickly got up as well. She suddenly moved forward, and he swiftly maneuvered to counterattack her upward elbow strike with a knife hand to the throat, cutting off her windpipe momentarily.

The few seconds was plenty to strike her in the stomach with an uppercut, the force behind it enough to send her flying to the wall, the wooden structure cracking under the sudden strain.

Kitten's body shook when she tried to stand; both shoulders possibly dislocated, but that didn't stop her from giving the brute a fierce glare before she slumped forward unconscious.

"For a bastard so fucking big you move pretty damn quick." Hidan commented, finally managed to ignore the throbbing pain in the center of his face.

Kakuzu limped slightly, a hand cupping his crotch as he growled, "That little tart will pay."

Itachi approached his cousin, who was still lying unconscious on the floor with a nasty bump on his head, so he picked up the older raven and tossed him over his shoulder. "He's knocked out cold." he stated, joining the group.

Kisame walked up to the brunette, gently turning her onto her back to see her face. It looked peaceful, albeit a little pained, but it appeared as if she were sleeping nonetheless.

"She looks pretty young, maybe about eighteen or nineteen." he concluded, his partner nodding in agreement.

He felt pity for the teen. Why would someone so young be running around doing something as dangerous as being a thief? He could only wonder. Did something happen that forced her into this lifestyle? Perhaps she was an orphan like Itachi?

The questions plagued him to no end the longer he stared at her face. Picking her up in his arms, careful of her notably loose arms, he faced the group. "We got one of them, no doubt the other will be coming around to try and save her partner."

Hidan suddenly froze, staring at the teen with a perplexed face.

"He sent us after a fucking runt?!" Kakuzu faced him with an unamused look. "You just now noticed?"

Before he could respond a drunkard nearby that had somehow survived the chaos sang, "She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes~"

* * *

*The woman kept watch on the jail, distraught that her best friend did get captured after all. "Damn it, I can't leave her there. No matter how much she pitches a fit."

Angel decided to wait until the moon had raised high in the air before she made her move, mostly because she had to nurse her wounds before she could do anything anyway.

It wasn't nothing major, some bruises, minor cuts and scrapes, but the worst was her dominate hand. During the mist of the battle, she punched the brute's chest and believed she fractured it since now she could barely move it.

"He's nothing but pure solid muscle. It was like hitting a brick wall!"

The pain didn't come until her adrenalin went down but at least most of the swelling was gone by this point. The only thing that concerned her was how she would help her friend with a busted hand.

"Oh well, I'll think of something."

Resting, she closed her eyes and recollected on her past before she met Kitten by fate.

Angel was left alone at a very young age; her entire family was wiped out by the gangrene disease.

That's why she has a fear of hospital wards; her parents and aunt/uncle went in and never came out.

Her father cut himself on a rusty saw and soon got the infection, the mother, who stayed with him once at the doctors ward, nicked her finger on her sewing needle and then she got it.

* * *

Her uncle and aunt both had it badly on their feet, amputation was the only way to get rid of it but they both died from the blood loss because the damn physicians didn't secure the bandages tightly enough.

They told her she couldn't get it just by going in there, but it traumatized her none the less. She was nine at the time, but got taken in by the orphanage for four years but then, like a curse; some of her friends got it too.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran, hoping to get away from that deadly disease, stealing a horse and riding blindly in the wilderness until she came to a new town. Thirteen years old and quickly became a thief to survive, it was all she could do.

A few years went by then one day, she came across a girl floating in the river. She managed to get her out of the strong current and luckily saved her from drowning, when she made a new friend.

The girl was only five years younger than her, but as she soon found out she was as strong as an ox. The brunette lost her memory of what happened so the other took her in, tired of being alone and felt compelled to take care of her.

She nicknamed her Kitten, since she looked liked one; the feisty girl loved the name but then gave her one as well. Angel.

Her reason was because the older girl was so kind hearted and thought she was an angel when she first woke.

After that…they were inseparable. Sisters if you will.

*Angel opened her eyes and stood up. _Kitten is the only family I have and I refuse to give her up._

With that motive in mind she sneaked her way towards the jail to save her sister.

**TBC:**

**_REVIEW~_  
**


	5. Washbin & Tootsie's

Angel crept as silently as she could around the jailhouse, her eyes already adjusted to the night but the moonlight shone brightly so that made it more difficult to stay hidden.

She was just below the bars of the cell she thought her friend to be at when she froze, a small glint of a wire was directly at her face.

_A wire trap? I know for a fact it's not Madara or his deputy's doing so one of the others must be responsible to rig this up._

It was a clever trap, one that she rarely faced, but what she didn't expect was a large shadow to loom over her small form from behind without a sound.

She glanced behind her before taking a quick leap to the side when a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and a cloth was pressed over her nose/mouth.

_Chloroform! _

Knowing this was extremely bad she fought tooth and nail to get away from the brute, knowing it was the one that wore a mask like herself because of his scent.

He kept the tight hold on her until she grew weak; feebly hitting his toned arms with her good hand but to no avail.

Kakuzu caught her once she went limp, eyes fluttering in a daze when he put the cloth back into his pocket and carried her bridal style into the jail.

Opening the free cell he put her on the thin mattress and lit a candle so he could see what he was doing.

* * *

His eyes went straight to her bandaged hand, smirking since he figured that was when she foolishly tried to punch him, but quickly focused back on his task.

He confiscated her gun and belt, including that ridiculous hat before searching her for any other hidden weapons.

Knowing women usually hide their possessions in their shirt, he avoided that area anyway; the main part at least.

There was however a blade in her boot and one strapped on her upper arm under the sleeve of her shirt. Figuring that was it, he took all the items and placed them in a box when he glanced back at her.

_It's a shame she's a criminal, but I'll give her credit for noticing my trap. She's the first to ever do so._

"**Kakuzu? What are you doing in the vacant cell?"**

The miser grunted as he came out with the box and locked the door behind him, "I just captured Angel and making sure she stays away from the other one."

Zetsu's mouth dropped and even more when the sheriff shoved the box against his chest, "These are her belongings so make sure she can't reach them."

"You…you caught her? When? How?"

"I'll inform you in the morning, as for now I'm tired."

The poor deputy didn't know what to think, except to take the stuff to his own room and hitting the hay as well; he would need his sleep when morning came knowing Madara.

* * *

*Sure enough, there was an uproar the next morning. Madara was fairly livid from being knocked out so easily by Kitten but his mood changed once they heard of Kakuzu's midnight prowl….especially the albino.

"This is excellent, now all we have to do is set up the hanging. I've been looking forward for this day." Itachi frowned, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself cousin? We have to get them to confess their crimes and identity."

"Absurd." **"No he's right Madara, for all we know they may not be Kitten and Angel. We need proof before they are to be hanged."**

Hidan snorted, "We have the fucking proof you morons! We fought them and no women fight like that and cause this much fucking damage." He gestured to his still bandaged nose angrily.

Kakuzu nodded, "I'll have to agree with my partner on this." Kisame agreed, "I believe what I found last night will be proof enough."

He led them all outside to observe two stallions that belonged to the Heaven Sisters." Madara blurted, "My horse!"

He inspected it and it seemed in good health still, but it angered him even more. "Those damn wenches replace my stallion and then keep it for themselves!? I'll have a front row seat at their execution."

Itachi sighed at his cousin's temper but searched the saddles, finding more of their belongings. "It's them alright. Look at the embroidery of their symbol on the saddles."

There wasn't any doubt now, their prisoners were the criminals and would hang from the gallows within the next three days.

* * *

*Kitten was in pain and could barely move, but no amount of pain could hide her distress that her friend was captured. _Why? Why didn't you just escape when you had the chance Angel?_

Deep down she knew why, and she would probably do the same thing if she were in her boots. A click on the cell door got her attention when the bipolar man came with a tray of food, "Here's lunch."

She nodded with a smirk since he was just as kind as Kisame, who occasionally checked on the wounds he had inflicted on her. _I've never known there were authorities that were this nice; it's good to know before our execution. _

Angel wasn't so fortunate, having woken up to find herself in a cell with all her stuff gone.

She went to the bars with a sulk when she saw the masked man smirking at her in victory, "Why do you look so smug?" "Why do you think?"

"That's only because you cheated." He approached her with a chuckle, "There's no law that says I have to play fair."

Angel thought about it and shrugged with a small smirk, "I suppose not."

Kitten stated, "I guess you stooped so low as to use chloroform to get back at her correct?" The brute glared at the teen but said nothing….but Kisame did.

"She hit you below the belt so I have to agree with that."

Kakuzu snapped, "Says the clumsy oaf that buried his face into the teen's chest then too afraid of her to make his next move."

Hidan snickered, "He fucking told you."

* * *

Kisame narrowed his eyes, "I'm not afraid of Kitten."

The girl just had to muse to the shark-like man, "How quickly we forget. Cats eat fish."

Hidan and Zetsu burst out laughing, Kisame glaring at the teen for embarrassing him but said nothing.

*"I'll be right back." Zetsu spoke, leaving the cell and coming back with a wash bin.

"What's that for?" the teen questioned, uttering a small "Oh" when the bicolored man gestured to Angel.

**"Her clothes are filthy."**"We don't want her getting sick." he stated, entering the cell with the authorities surrounding the entrance lest she tried to escape, and Zetsu quickly left after carefully placing the wash bin on the floor.

Uttering a thank you to the deputy Angel began to unbutton her shirt, startled by the sharp wolf whistle from Hidan who was staring intently at her with a very much unappreciated look.

His shit eating grin turned into a disappointed pout when she shrugged off the over-shirt to reveal a form fitting tank-top beneath, pretty much unintentionally leaving nothing to the imagination.

Hidan shamelessly roamed his amethyst orbs over her form, face splitting into another grin in approval whereas Kakuzu just looked away.

_What is she trying to do, get raped by my sex depraved partner? _The miser inwardly questioned, but found himself sneaking a glance to silently observe her petite frame.

* * *

She certainly was beyond average when it came to looks, a bit plain, but overall quite pretty with her stunning sapphire blue eyes and angelic shapely face. Multicolored eyes traveling further down to trace the curve of her backside he hummed.

_Judging from her lithe and filled out form she is of preferable age._ he silently commented, then mentally smacking himself. _What the hell am I doing? She's a criminal and I don't have time to get involved with a tart like her!__  
_  
With his mind settled Kakuzu walked off with an aggravated huff.

Hidan had noticed his sheriff's abrupt personality change, but that didn't stop him from thinking almost aloud. _Jashin damn I want to fuck that ass all night...and will when I get the chance._

Perplexed by the miser's sudden change in attitude Kisame turned to face Kitten, who was poking at her feet with her toes in an awkward fashion.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, but she completely ignored him and complained to Zetsu, leaning her back against the wall so that she could hold her feet up in the air like a child, wiggling her toes cutely with a pout.

"Zetsu~ can you massage my feet please~? They hurt."

The color split man gave her a weirded out look, obviously showing that he was somewhat disturbed by her odd demand, and didn't know if she was messing around or not.

**TBC:**

_Hope everyone enjoyed and will review XD_


	6. Strip and Bathe

Peeved that Zetsu did not heed to her request Kitten sniffed the air and recoiled. "Gods I stink." she hissed to herself, but Kisame heard it.

Cogs turning in his head he left shortly and returned with a tub of hot water, wash cloth, and a bar of soap. Kakuzu knew what the shark had in mind and quickly asked, "Wouldn't you have to undress her for that? She'd kill you, disabled or not."

Kisame hesitated before opening the cell door; "I would rather have her clean than develop sickness from filth and complain about it." he smoothly lied. In all honesty he only felt like doing it from the kindness in his heart, but he was worried about being known as a pervert.

With a deep breath he approached the teen that was in need of a wash and set everything down with a serious face. Kitten heard everything, but secretly knew he was only being a good person. However she most certainly did not want to be stripped down by a man in his late twenties.

"Please cooperate with me and this'll be over before you know it." he pleaded when she scooted away on her bum, keeping a wary, sharp eye on him.

The girl bit her lip and sighed, deciding it was best to do what he said. "Just be careful on my back."

Nodding in understanding he sat down on his knees, but paused when he reached for her shirt. "Zetsu grab a clean pair of clothes for her, please."

Murmuring "yes sir" the deputy left.

Kisame then placed his large hand around her wrist in a loose, gentle grip, lifting it slowly inch by inch while watching her face closely. He caught the way her eyes and jaw hardened, which relaxed and changed to a questioning look when he hummed with a nod as he let go. Zetsu soon returned with a simple white button-up shirt and dark brown shorts, setting them next to the brute.

* * *

Kitten became scared when Kisame pulled out a small knife, but calmed when he deftly cut the fabric of her shirt in half, gulping and looking to the side, face reddening as he reached around to undo the clasp of her brassiere. She would have hid them if her arms weren't so useless.

'That explains why he had Zetsu get me a new set of clothes.' she thought, amazed at how kind he was compared to most sheriffs. It never ceased to astonish her, but she was quickly getting used to the bafflement. Her form fitting shorts were a hassle, but they came off easily along with her underwear.

Now the brunette sat on her knees, thighs closed together to hide her privates. Face blooming a cute cherry red she gave him a silent message with her eyes, 'Just hurry up and get this over with.'

Going around to start on her back the behemoth grimaced at the sickly black-purple bruise covering most of her back, namely her spine. _How she didn't get permanently paralyzed I'll never know. This girl's as strong as an ox._

Lips pursed and soapy rag in hand Kisame politely kept his eyes on only the areas he was cleaning, moving the cloth in circles to scrub off the grime and lightening the pressure whenever he heard a small whimper.

* * *

He was especially careful with her arms, namely the shoulder area lest he'd damage the joints any further.

Eventually, rinsing off the soap he marveled the ivory glow of her skin, which went nicely with the lightly tanned hue. Now there was just one problem; her front.

_Kakuzu was right, she's definitely going to kill me. With or without her arms. _he thought in horror, keeping his face as straight as possible as he moved around to sit cross legged in front of her.

"I'm going to wash your chest area, ok?" he more or less said in more of a questioning tone rather than a statement.

Seeing her nod he brought the rag up, face remaining neutral despite the repeated grumbles of "Don't be a pervert. Don't be pervert. Don't be a pervert." as he slowly cleaned her plump bosoms, struggling to keep his eyes on just the patch of skin instead of the entire area. But he managed. For the most part anyways.

Kitten, on the other hand, wasn't coping too well and had to bite her lip when the rag ran over the rosy pink nipples. A sudden, loud slap was heard and she looked up to see that the sheriff had promptly slapped himself on the forehead, succeeding on covering eyes as well, but not the thin, crimson trickle running down one nasal passage.

Grumbling curses to himself Kisame wiped his nose with his sleeve and quickly finished the whole thing off by lifting the tub and dumping it over her, drenching the teen completely and wryly grinning when she sent him a death glare.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hidan had shamelessly (then again, everything he does is shameless) watched the way Kitten's breasts bounced, highly aroused by the bountiful size and firm shape of them.

Mind swimming he turned his head to look at Angel, who was watching her friend with an apologetic expression; sorry that she couldn't do anything for the teen to prevent the shame of being naked as a newborn in front of a group of grown men.

She was at least thankful they all turned their backs to give her a little privacy, all except the lecherous albino.

Licking his lips with a smirk Hidan entered the blonde's cell and grabbed the newly filled wash bin from Zetsu. "I want to fucking bathe you." he said, perverted grin and anticipating eyes giving him away.

Angel went wide-eyed and backed up slowly, watching the smirking man setting the tub down and more than eager to strip her of all her clothing.

"I already freshened up this morning." He snorted, "You're still fucking dirty and I _know_ you need help because of your injured hand."

Narrowing her eyes she stated, "I'm not helpless and refuse to bathe in front of any man, especially you."

He merely chuckled at her stubbornness and grabbed her sore wrist before jerking her cover shirt off her shoulders. "Let me go!"

Kitten's ears perked up as Kisame helped dry her off and visibly looked worried, "What's he doing to her?" They were on the opposite side of the cell so she couldn't see a thing and feared the worst.

The sheriff just murmured, "It's alright, just wait."

Sure enough, Kakuzu stomped in there and lifted his partner by the scruff of his jacket, right when he tried to lift up her tank, and tossed him out the door with ease.

* * *

"What the fuck old man!?" The miser just glared and muttered, "I'll deal with you later."

He went back inside after removing his trench coat as the albino whined, "How come you get to fucking bathe her?" "Simple, I can keep my hands to myself."

Angel however wasn't convinced, backing into the farthest corner and cringing when he drew closer even though he didn't mean her any harm.

"Relax, I'm just here to assist while you bathe since you claim you're not helpless." Zetsu took that moment to fetch some clean clothing for her as well, another pair of dark brown pants but a small red button-up shirt.

The men turned their backs as Kakuzu held up a sheet from the mattress as a curtain so she could undress more privately. She asked under her breath, "Why so persistent on bathing us? We're going to be hanged in two days so what does it matter?"

The sheriff only muttered, "Just hurry up."

Kitten knew her friend was taking it harder than she did and called, "Don't worry Angel, it'll be alright, they can't see you."

Taking that as a boost of confidence the woman slowly undressed, with some difficulty but managed. She kept glancing up at the brute to see if he was sneaking peeks but he was looking off towards the other direction.

_I guess he's a good guy but with that demeanor it's hard to tell. At least he was nice enough to help instead of letting his partner have his way with me. _

Cleaning herself wasn't too bad, having to wash her body with her left hand but barely managed, the only problem now was rinsing.

* * *

She couldn't lift the heavy bowl with just one hand and asked softly, "Um, will you rinse me please?" He had a hunch she wouldn't be able to do it all by herself so, if somewhat timidly and trying not to look at the girl covered in suds, he dumped the water slowly to ensure it was all off but had to put the sheet down to use his hands.

He tried to block her nude frame out of common courtesy with his large body, but judging from that lustful grin Hidan had, he knew his partner saw regardless.

Kakuzu quickly held the sheet up again, waiting for her to dry herself with the towel and when she finished, without consent, he took the towel from her small hands to dry her back which was still fairly wet.

Angel didn't resist but just blushed, even more so when she couldn't clasp her brassiere back and the miser once again assisted with that as well with a hint of pink to his cheeks, but luckily no one could see because of his mask.

She murmured a thank you and sat back on the mattress, smooth skin still pink from the hot water and the sheriff not leaving her cell yet.

He just stood there like a statue until warily kneeling in front of her to check her injured hand. Zetsu found this action rather cute but would never say so as he grabbed the mop and bucket to clean both cells of the water.

"Clean your hand thoroughly while I get some fresh bandages and ointment, it doesn't look serious." She almost didn't want the strong warm hand releasing her own but shook the ridiculous thought out of her head.

_What am I thinking? I don't want him holding my hand, he's the enemy….even so….he's more than he seems to be. He's kind, in an odd way._

The miser was having similar thoughts about her as well; pleased she let him assist her without a fight and didn't run her mouth at all. _She's different._

* * *

*After the little bathe scenario and the girls getting bandaged, the new sheriffs and deputies sat outside on the porch in deep conversation; Kisame and Kakuzu having similar ideas in mind on what to do with these two criminals.

"Itachi, what do you think about them?" The raven murmured, "They don't appear to be vicious culprits as we've been led to believe."

"What if it's a fucking act to make us think that and take fucking pity on them?" His comrade shook his head, "No, I've been studying them thoroughly and I don't sense any trait of dishonesty."

Itachi sighed, "I second that." Kisame nodded, "I agree, it seems to me that they had no choice but to choose this kind of life for themselves. I hate to see them hanged for a reason like that."

Kakuzu grunted, "Despite why they became criminals doesn't change the fact of what they've already done, however, if they are willing…nah."

"What?" "I have an idea but Madara won't like it." Kisame chuckled, "He doesn't like anything, so what do you have in mind.?"

The brute grumbled, "We'll make a legal proposition if they both are willing to cooperate."

Kisame grinned wide, "I get what you're saying and that regulation should work, but wait…..that would mean we'd have to separate them."

Kakuzu merely gave a slight nod as Itachi fiddled with his belt-buckle, "That'll make it more difficult for them to concur."

Hidan scowled, "What will? What fucking plan are you guys talking about?"

**TBC: **

_Review and let us know what you think XD_


	7. Be Strong

Itachi fetched his cousin in a discreet matter, wanting to discuss the matter outside in hushed tones to keep the prisoners from hearing, stating bluntly, "We're giving the Heaven Sisters a second chance."

Madara's jaw seemed to drop to the ground in pure shock before it turned to anger, "I forbid it! Who do you think you are to claim your own jurisdiction in MY town?"

Kisame sighed, "Like you, we are entitled to have a say on their punishment since you called us for help." Hidan smirked, "Not to mention we're the ones who fucking captured them."

"**Madara, I'm sure they have their reasons so just listen." **"I know their reasons; these fools are blinded by their _other _heads to think rationally!"

Kakuzu towered over the elder raven and snarled, "Provoking the ones that came to your aid is a foolish and childish notion Madara. Now shut your trap and listen to what we have to say or I will kill you."

Hidan took a step back from the dangerous threat of his partner, which he knew far too well he wasn't bluffing and couldn't care less whether the raven was a sheriff or not.

Madara was taken aback from the murderous look in the brute's eyes but kept his mouth shut; he knew if he pushed a tad more he'd be on his hit list.

Kisame cleared his throat to get their attention and spoke, "We're not planning on setting them free if that's what you're thinking Madara, we're not naïve about this. Those girls are not vicious killers as you said they were."

Itachi nodded, "I vouch for that cousin so take my word for it. If anything they had no choice but to become criminals due to their past, whatever the details, and are nothing like the criminals we usually deal with."

* * *

Kisame clarified, "They've never killed anyone as far as our records show, except steal and vandalize, so, through community service or probation if you will, they can right the wrongs they've committed."

Kakuzu agreed, but spoke bitterly since he wasn't quite calmed down yet, "Through cooperation on their part of course, but I'm sure they can change for the better, if not, then you can hang them."

Madara was skeptical but what they said did ring with truth but one question remained, "Alright, but what about them escaping? Once healed they both will try to make a run for it."

Kisame smirked, "Don't worry about that, we'll keep an upmost secure watch over them." Zetsu asked with concern, "Can you both handle them at the same time?" **"They work flawlessly as a team remember?"**

Hidan scoffed, "We fucking know that, so we're going to fucking separate them."

Madara arched a brow, "Separation?" Itachi nodded, "Yes, it'll work better that way for us and you won't have to deal with them. Isn't that what you desire?" "Yes, but are you seriously going to take them into your towns?"

Kakuzu grunted, "Yes and trust me, they won't escape us." **"That sounds like an excellent plan to me. How long will you keep them?" **

Madara demanded, "A month, if they haven't shaped up by then it's off to the gallows."

Figuring that was as close as they could get to an agreement with the stubborn elder raven, it was a deal. Kisame would take Kitten whereas Kakuzu got Angel; decided by their skills and a vote.

Zetsu frowned, "When will you leave?"

"In the morning so we can rest and have a fresh start, but it'd be best to inform the girls today so they know what to expect."

Madara grinned evilly, "So, who's going to tell them?"

* * *

*Everyone turned to Zetsu, who shrank back from intense stares. "W-why is everyone looking at me?"

After a few moments of silence and staring the bicolored man sighed in defeat, muttering, "Why me?" as he left the room.

"H-Heaven Sisters?" Zetsu warily uttered, entering the cell room cautiously.

Walking down the corridor he flicked his head back and forth, trying to remember which cells they were in, until-,

"HI ZETSU!"

**"AUGH!" **Zetsu fell back with a shout, startled out of his wits when the brunette suddenly popped her head through the bars to greet him.

Angel sat up from her cell on the opposite side, amused and wanting to greet the deputy as well.

"Hey Zetsu. Why are you here?" she inquired, giggling as he sat up, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Actually I came here. **Unwillingly**. To give you a proposition. **If you are wanting to get the hell out of here."**

Kitten and Angel shared glances, and urged him to continue.

Biting his lip the bicolored man went on, "The sheriffs, Kisame and Kakuzu, are willing to let you atone to your wrongdoings if you agree upon the terms of being personally supervised by them for a month. **However, it will also mean being separated from each other since you two can't be trusted together."**

A tense, uneasy silence settled over the room as the girls absorbed what he had just said. A sharp, deep breath was heard from Kitten as she sat down, giving her friend a worried look, whilst the blonde looked as if about to cry.

"Angel, this could be a good change for us. We wouldn't have to be bandits' anymore." she reasoned.

"But, for a whole month!" Angel complained. "I can't stand the thought of being without you for a day!"

Wishing she could clench her hands to fists Kitten leaned against the bars. "Listen to me. I know what you went through in the past was unbearable, but you have to remain strong for me, as I will for you. Please."

Sniffing the blonde sat on her rump, "I-I don't know. I don't think I can..."

"We agree, Zetsu, but under the terms that we can only start once our wounds are healed." the brunette declared, ignoring her friend's protests.

Nodding Zetsu left, lightly grimacing when he heard Angel shout at the teen, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

* * *

"So? How did it go? From the scream I heard earlier something tells me one of them is in disagreement." Madara simpered, to which Itachi shook his head at his cousin's sadism.

The bicolored man clicked his tongue, "Kitten agrees to the proposition, however..." "Angel is having difficulties accepting it?" Kakuzu finished for him.

Zetsu nodded, pursing his lips, "Kitten mentioned something about Angel being lonely in the past, so I'm guessing that's why she doesn't want to be separated. **The little brat nearly scared the shit out of me too."** he growled the last part.

Kisame smirked since he did recall the yell from the deputy, "Well it looks like the matter is settled then." "Before I forget, Kitten says they'll only agree on the condition they only start once their injuries have healed."

Itachi sighed, "In that case it looks like we're taking them with us regardless since Kitten's wounds will take at least two weeks to recuperate."

Kakuzu nodded, "Yes, we can't prolong our duties from our towns for such an extended amount of time."

Madara agreed, only because he didn't want to babysit them and tend to their wounds, "Do as you wish, just get them out of here as soon as possible."

Hidan rolled his eyes at him but mocked the deputy, "So I guess you're going to have to fucking tell them the extra news Zetsu."

The man sweat dropped, **"What! Again?"**

* * *

*The day seemed to drag on after that, the authorities getting a few provisions for the trip back home but with an extra person in tow this time.

Kitten wasn't happy about the arrangements, especially when Zetsu came back with more information, so they would be separated for a little longer but as long as they stayed strong, it shouldn't be too bad.

Angel however was depressed, lying on her bed staring up the ceiling with a sad face as Kitten leaned against the bars to watch her, eyeing the untouched food dish on the floor.

"Angel, please eat." "I'm not hungry." "This is difficult for me too, but we won't be apart forever I promise."

The angelic face turned to look at hers, speaking with a sad tone, "Don't make promises you can't keep. How do we know we can trust them? They'll probably make certain we don't see each other again so we won't get the temptation to rob again or something."

Kitten sighed but spoke softly, "I really think we can trust them, they're not like Madara and the other sheriffs; you've seen it for yourself I know." "Yeah but….."

"No buts! We're going to survive this so eat your food or you'll get sick. We have a long journey tomorrow so you need your strength."

Angel smiled softly at her friend, feeling better by her confidence, and slowly sat up and grabbed her tray of food.

*The girls didn't know two eavesdroppers were standing by the barred windows from the outside, the two bulky men having heard the entire conversation.

Neither spoke a word, just merely glancing at each other with frowns before quietly walking away to continue gathering supplies.

* * *

*Midnight came and all were sound asleep, except for one lurking extremely quietly after snatching the keys to his target's cell door.

His amethyst orbs shown like a predator stalking its prey, licking his lips hungrily in anticipation to get a taste of what was to come.

Gently turning the lock he deftly and silently tiptoed in, without so much as a squeak from the cell door since he craftily oiled it right before they went to bed.

He saw the small sleeping form, the moonlight shining through the window and casting its alluring light on the woman….making her look even more innocent to the eye.

Setting the keys down on the floor, he leaned down and playfully kissed the smooth neck and pulling the sheet off.

She whimpered softly as he traveled his lecherous touches under her shirt, groping the soft plump mounds and making her breathing hitch.

Angel groaned when she felt a sharp pinch to her breasts including a heavy weight on top of her when she groggily opened her eyes to stare straight into the wicked amethyst orbs.

Instantly about to cry out he crashed his lips on hers, molding them roughly to muffle her calls for help as he let his complete weight help pin her down.

Grabbing both wrists, making her cringe when her sore hand was squeezed, he lifted her arms above her head when she felt him undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Mentally freaking out she tried to escape but damn this guy was stronger than he appeared, not to mention she was too distraught with what was happening.

* * *

_Is he really going to rape me?_

Tears fell down her face by such an act, including that her first kiss was taken by a crude pervert!

Chuckling he pulled away from the kiss and covered her mouth once her shirt was completely undone, whispering huskily, "Don't be like this Angel, consider this reimbursement for busting my fucking nose, but don't worry, I'll try to be gentle."

Wriggling like mad, which she was very good at, she managed to slip her good hand out of his grip and freed her mouth from his hand and yelled, "HELP!"

He instantly covered it back and hissed, "Be fucking quiet!"

It was too late however, Kitten instantly woke up with a groan since she bumped her back, including thunderous footsteps stomping down the hallway when a shirtless and irritable sheriff stomped into the cell and grabbed his partner off the woman, punching him in the face before throwing him out of the cell.

Angel took this moment to fix her shirt and dashed around him, almost making it out the main entrance when the miser caught her, accidently grabbing her breast since his vision wasn't quite adjusted to the dark.

Yelping from the sharp squeeze he quickly let go and took her arm before lighting a candle since she stopped resisting all together.

Once the dim candlelight gave some illumination her teary sapphire eyes went wide from seeing his muscular bare torso, not to mention his exposed face.

Despite what just happened she was overwhelmed on how handsome he was, sure his torso was covered in visible scars and had some gruesome stitches coming from the corners of his mouth, but it didn't stop the trickling of something warm coming from her nose.

Blushing like mad she tried to hide it as he carried her back to the cell and grabbing the keys with a grunt, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, holding her sleeve over her nose until he locked the door back and jerked his bellyaching partner by his hair, dragging him almost literally back to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Angel! Angel are you ok? What happened?"

Once she calmed down the woman mumbled, "That albino…he..he…tried to….."

Kitten gasped and was about to comfort her when Kisame came rushing in to see what happened when the teen reached out through the bars with extreme difficulty and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" Kitten whispered in a low tone the main scenario and pleaded. "Will you please check on her for me?" "Of course."

* * *

*Kakuzu slammed his fist yet again against his partner and snarled in fury, "What in hell is the matter with you?" "What? I just wanted to have some fucking fun!"

The sheriff snapped, "You call rape fun? I've had it with your childish escapades Hidan, not only did you humiliate yourself, but you embarrassed me since I'm responsible for you! When are you going to start acting like a man and grow up?"

The albino glared angrily at his mentor. "You can't fucking tell me what to do! You're not my fucking dad!"

"I'm the closest thing you have to a father and you _will_ listen to me unless you want to go back to living on the streets!"

That hit a nerve on the deputy and he mumbled several curses under his breath, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his now injured mouth.

Kakuzu took some deep breaths before speaking calmly yet seriously, "I'm trying to help you, whether you realize it or not, to obtain a better life for yourself. Now first thing you're going to do is apologize for that degrading stunt you pulled to her and to the other officers in the morning. Do you understand me?"

Hidan scowled and stuffed his hands in his pockets but muttered, "Yes sir."

"Alright, now get some sleep." He shut the door and headed backed to his room since he saw Kisame speaking with the teen to calm her down.

* * *

The brunette was casting uneasy glances between the brute and Angel's cell while he explained the incident.

"Hidan just got a little carried away, but she's safe now, Kakuzu took care of the idiot, ok?" he murmured calmly and somewhat sleepily. It wasn't even dawn yet.

Looking to her lap Kitten nodded, "Just promise I get to kick him in the nuts tomorrow." she muttered with a pout.

Kisame chortled and ruffled her hair. "I'm not making any promises but I'm sure Kakuzu wouldn't mind. Come on, you should get to bed."

Smiling as he helped tuck her back in Kitten suddenly leaned up and pecked his cheek with a light blush. "Thank you Kisame."

Looking dazed Kisame slowly stood and left the cell, hand touching the spot where her lips were just seconds ago. Shaking his head he left the cell room, deciding that bed was the best choice and tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.

_TBC:_

_I KNOW you readers will find this chapter awesome, so review lol XD_


	8. Parting Ways

The dawn had just barely begun to raise its morning light, everyone still fast asleep….all except Angel that is.

She woke a few minutes before, staring blankly at the vast darkness until her eyes adjusted. Today was the day she was dreading with her very being, being taken away from the only family she has left.

Letting out a heavy sigh she knew it was supposed to be the beginning of their liberation, to no longer live as criminals and be able to walk freely everywhere they went.

"Angel? Are you awake?"

Her friend's voice called her softly and she answered, "Yeah I am Kitten." "Would you….sing me a love song one more time…..before we have to leave?"

The woman's face was nothing but pure kindness, she had often sung her friend to sleep or for comfort when she was younger and right now…they both needed it.

"Sure Kitten, but you're joining me this time." "Ok."

_Angel: I close my eyes and see his eyes. So soft and warm and clear~_

_Kitten: I dream awake of holding him. I dream that he's right here~_

They adored this love song and usually pictured an outline of an unknown man that could be their beloved, but for some strange reason, he had a face this time.

_Angel: I sense in all his silences. More than his words could say~_

She found herself picturing Kakuzu when that verse came up, baffled to why he came to mind.

_Kitten: "Don't fight your feelings" says my heart. A heart I will obey~_

The teen blushed when she thought of Kisame and could see him as clear as day.

_Both: Am I feeling love?~ Can it really be, happening to me? Am I feeling love?~_

_Kitten: For sure, a most unlikely match. Implausible and strange~_

_Angel: But what? It seems my heart and I~ refuse to rearrange._

_Both: Am I feeling love?~ Can it really be, happening to me? Am I feeling….love~_

Angel and Kitten both sighed and didn't even notice the sun's light was brightening the room, both too confused and curious to whether the song was true now.

Were they really feeling love?

* * *

Outside the cell room all the sheriff were eavesdropping, whilst Zetsu was wiping away a few stray tears and sighed. "Lovely. Are you sure we can't keep them?"

Madara sent the deputy a stern look before heading back to his office, a frown marring his features. Kisame and Kakuzu shared identical glances; both touched by the heartwarming song, but showed no trace of it.

Without a word the miser opened the door and they all entered the corridor, pretending to not have heard the girls singing. Kakuzu suddenly yanked on Hidan's ear, earning a reply of, "Ow! Fuck!"

The tanned behemoth whispered, "Remember what we talked about last night."

Grumbling curses and rubbing his sore ear Hidan turned to the other sheriffs, opening his mouth before interrupted by Kakuzu, "Politely."

"Yeah yeah." the albino snapped.

"I'm sorry for waking everyone up." _My ass._ he mentally added.

"And?" Kakuzu continued, cocking a brow.

Huffing in annoyance Hidan stomped over to Angel's cell. After a few seconds of glaring at each other the zealot looked to the side with a blush, muttering "I'm sorry" under his breath.

* * *

"I didn't hear you." Kakuzu chided, hiding a smirk.

"I said I'm fucking sorry!" Hidan snapped.

"No cursing."

"AUGH!" the albino yanked at his hair.

"I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT TRYING TO RAPE YOU!" he then turned to the sheriff, "HAPPY?!"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that." the miser muttered.

Snarling the albino turned back to Angel. "Do you forgive me now?"

The only thing he got in return was a sharp jab to the groin, swiftly delivered by the woman's uninjured hand. Kakuzu subconsciously closed his legs together and uttered "Oh~ that's gotta hurt." He knew firsthand how much her jabs hurt below the belt.

"Fucking~..." the albino groaned.

"Now I forgive you." Angel spoke with a smile. "No fair Angel! I was gonna kick him there!"

Kisame snickered, remembering their little chat from last night.

* * *

*The authorities stood facing each other from opposite sides of the office, holding the girls by the shoulders. Angel shifted, wanting more than anything to break free and run to her friend, never letting go. Kitten was having similar thoughts, but knew it was loss cause by now.

They had already agreed, and all they had to rely on was their strength. To hold on to what they held to most dear until the end.

"Bye, Angel." the teen whispered as a rush of wind brushed past, carrying a tumbleweed along the ground.

As Madara handed a pouch of gold to Kakuzu, the miser nodding in approval, the elder Uchiha gestured for them to be on their way.

The teen was then pushed towards the mighty stallion by Kisame, albeit gently due to her injuries, but she never looked away from Angel; who was fighting tooth and nail to get back to her.

_Don't put anymore strain on yourself than needed, Angel.__  
_  
She looked to the miser that was holding the blonde with one arm, lifting her onto the horse with ease.

_Please take care of her, _she prayed, being picked up by the brute and was assisted in placing her rump on the front of the saddle before being joined by him, his arms reaching around to grip the reins.

Itachi climbed onto his own transportation, snapping the thin leather strip and took off.

As the brute quickly followed his deputy a soft tune was hummed from the brunette, causing Kisame to look down at her.

_"Someday... When we are wiser. When the world's older. When we have learned~."_

Angel's head perked up, feeling the words reach her heart as she, too, began to sing, and the miser looked to her, somewhat confused.

_"And I pray, someday we may yet live, to live, and yet, let live."_

Both women smiled, continuing the song in sync. _"Someday, life will be fairer. Need will be rarer, and greed will not pay."_

The behemoths frowned lightly, their understanding hearts grasping the lyrics tightly for some reason. _"Godspeed! This bright millennia, on it's way, let it come,"_

At last, a tear streaming down her cheek, Kitten turned her head to the sky. _"Someday~!"_

_TBC: _

**_P.S. Lexypink has a new story on her profile and it has Olivia/Lexy/Akatsuki _**

**_Title: Waking of a heart_**

**_Check it out because it's real interesting and most important...Review and let her know what you think! XD_**

_Oh yeah, the first song Angel/Kitten did is: Am I feeling Love from The Thief and the Cobbler_

_Second: Someday by Celtic Woman_


	9. Never Let Your Guard Down

Kisame gently patted the girl's face, and she droopily opened her eyes, mumbling something under her breath before leaning to the side, slowly sliding off the saddle and into his awaiting arms. Chuckling at her behavior he spoke, "We're here."

"Yay... bed..." was all she said before falling asleep right there in his arms.

Cocking a brow at her demand the brute sighed, turning to Itachi who had dismounted his stallion. "I'll let her have the room next to mine." he he stated, receiving a nod from his deputy.

Leaving Itachi to drop the horses off down at the barn nearby Kisame carried the girl inside the building, taking a look around while breathing in a sigh. "It's only been a few days, yet it felt like months." he murmured to himself, going up a staircase.

Walking down the corridor he turned to the second door to the right, next to his bedroom door, and adjusted his arms told hold Kitten in one so he could reach down and twist the nob.

The room was homely, but the bed itself was extravagant, with the softest of mattresses found for miles on out; which was mainly for Kitten's injured back.

Pulling back the silken quilts Kisame gingerly tucked in the slumbering brunette, casting a soft look when he observed her peaceful face before leaving.

* * *

Itachi was completely understanding when his sheriff stated that he would personally nurse the girl's wounds. No doubt the town's doctor would be slightly hard on her for being a criminal. Aside from this, the raven felt that Kisame had been acting just a 'little' off when the brunette was mentioned.

The brute sighed as he walked down the corridors, first aid kit and food tray holding a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water in hand. Why the hell did he insist that he would personally watch over the girl's health. He only knew the basics!

Opening the door to her room he was met with an empty bed that had the sheets knotted together to make some type of rope tied to its post and leading out the window. Taking care to place the tray on the bedside table he rushed to the open window, staring down at the streets on the floor below.

Itachi came in seconds later, holding the supposedly escaped teen by the ear.

"How did she manage to tie the sheets together? Her arms are disabled!" Kisame piqued.

"Hn, she used her mouth and feet."

Baffled Kisame looked to the resilient brunette in amazement, who just looked to her feet like a toddler caught redhanded. She really was something to be reckoned with.

This was going to be a long month.

_TBC:_


	10. Rules plus Humor

Letting out a heavy sigh, Angel was relieved they were finally here but curious to why Kakuzu went straight past the sheriff's office and just kept on riding.

Right on the edge of the town was a house with a wraparound porch, a small barn next to it, including a clothesline and a well. It wasn't flashy but very nice out in the open.

"Why are we stopping here?" Letting the brute help her off the horse since her behind was fairly numb from riding so long and the fact he cuffed her hands didn't help neither.

"This is my home." "Really? Why do you live away from your office?" Nudging her forward he grunted, "I like my privacy. Hidan, take care of the horses will you." "Fine."

He handed the reins to the playboy and proceeded to show the fugitive around the place, it was simple and yet cozy with a homey touch….she liked it.

Taking her back into the living room he sat her on the couch and crossed his arms, growling in a tone that reeked of superiority and he was not to be reckoned with.

"You are to follow my rules since in a manner of speaking you're a quest in my home. You will do as your told without fail and will stay in my sight at all times unless I have Hidan watching over you understand?"

"Uh….all the time?" "Yes, I don't trust you and I have no doubt you'll try to escape." She smirked; _he definitely knows what he's doing._

"Wait! You might actually leave me with that pervert?"

The sheriff sighed, "Don't worry he won't try anything like that again, trust me. Besides, I do have work to catch up on since I've been away and once your hand heals I'll put you to work."

* * *

Frowning she mumbled, "What kind of work?" At that he smirked visibly under his mask, "I have some good things in mind. Oh, and one more thing."

He leaned in dangerously close and growled, "If you even attempt to hit me below the belt again, I swear I will make your stay here a living hell."

Angel cringed just a bit before giving him a sharp glare in return, but softened her expression when she thought of something important.

He arched a brow when he saw it, unlocking the cuffs when she murmured gently, "Thank you." "Pardon?" "I never thanked you for….what you did the other night…"

Averting eye contact he murmured, "You're welcome. Now, it's getting late so we better start supper." "Right."

"KAKUZU!"

Groaning under his breath he hollered, "What?" "I'm fucking hungry!" Angel barely choked back a laugh because that was so random and even Kakuzu smirked, "He always has an odd way of stating things."

It wasn't long before supper was ready, just baked beans and corn bread. Angel scowled at the meal but didn't complain because she was starving and maybe these two didn't know how to cook much.

When it was time for bed though, that's when things got interesting.

Kakuzu led her to a bedroom by the shoulder and grunted, "This is where you'll be sleeping." She arched a brow and stated, "Good grief, that bed is huge."

He took off his trench coat, "A big man such as myself needs a rather large bed don't you think?" Angel paled from his remark and made a dash for the door when he snatched her up and locked it with a key.

* * *

"Relax, your bed is right here." He tossed her on a smaller mattress that was next to the opposite wall as she blurted, "I'm NOT sleeping with you!"

He rolled his eyes and undid his shirt, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not that kind of man I'll have you know. As I said before I don't trust you so this way will be easier for me to keep an eye on you, unless you rather room with Hidan?"

She gave him a glare which meant 'hell no I'm not a fool' but calmed down and figured this wasn't so bad.

"There's no escaping this room through the window either in case you're wondering; it's locked as well. The only way out is to get this key which stays with me at all time."

He dangled it for her to see before muttering, "Now get undressed and go to sleep, I laid out a larger shirt for you."

Angel picked it up and sighed, curling under the blankets and changing clothes underneath before almost drifting off to sleep.

_This month is going to be a nightmare with him ordering me about._

"Oh and while I'm thinking about it, I did see that nosebleed you had the other night."

Angel turned beat red and snapped, "I did not have a nosebleed! Hidan nicked my nose when he tried to keep me quiet!"

The miser chuckled and turned out the light, muttering sarcastically, "Right."

_TBC: Review! XD_


	11. Debt to Pay

Kisame was carrying a tray of food and water; breakfast for the ex-bandit, but when he opened the door, her bed, once again, was empty. The window wasn't open, so the idea that she had escaped by tying sheets together was ruled out.

"Where is she?" "Helping a man deliver goods to his store."

Kisame jumped with a start, spinning around to his deputy giving him an unamused look.

"Who's keeping watch over her? She could escape!" Kisame stated. "Relax, we have guards making sure she doesn't slip away." Itachi reassured the sheriff.

"She's currently assisting the town's merchant drop off goods to his store." the raven explained. Kisame blanched, "How? She's unable to use her arms!"

The weasel dubbed man gestured for the behemoth to follow, and Kisame was led outside, down the left street, and stopped at the food store. What greeted his eyes was a sight to see, and nearly gave him a heart attack.

Kitten was dragging three crates stacked on top of one another with a rope keeping them together, said rope being clenched tightly by a set of snarling teeth. Completely bamboozled the brute was speechless as she effortlessly went back and forth, the shop owner helping her by untying and retying the rope, and heaving the heavy boxes, neatly stacking them.

"This girl's legs are like a stallion's, I'm tellin' ya!" the man exclaimed to the sheriff, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I can barely lift three of them at once with both arms, yet look at her." the brute mumbled, flabbergasted.

* * *

Itachi's lips quirked in a smirk at seeing his sheriff's shocked face, but it soon disappeared as an elderly woman approached him.

"That's quite a lass ain't she?" the woman uttered, watching the unbelievable scene with a warm smile crinkling her aged face.

Getting no reply she continued, her wise eyes narrowing in thought, " She looks like that other sheriff's little girl."

This caught the young man's interest, and he looked to the elder, inquiring, "Like who?"

"That Uchiha; the sheriff of the town that's southwest from this one. He had a daughter, no, a niece that he saw as a daughter. Silly me." she shook her head. "S'been about ten years since I saw the little munchkin when I moved out of that town. Bandits in that day were scurrying around that place so much it drove me crazy."

Itachi looked to the brunette who was starting to break a sweat as she dragged off the last of the crates, the merchant granting her countless thanks, stating something about saving so much time to stock items on shelves.

"Maybe I could help some more?" The merchant frantically shook his head, "You've done more than enough, lass!" he stated. "How can I ever repay you?"

Kitten blushed at the earnest offer, politely refusing, "I already have a debt to pay by helping out this town as much as I can, I'm on probation by the sheriff." she explained.

The man stammered, not believing his ears, "You was an outlaw? H-how?! Such a sweet friendly lass like you couldn't possibly harm a fly!"

* * *

The girl giggled, flattered by the comment. "You're too kind, but I have to get back to the sheriff before he finds out that I'm missi-" Seeing the man in question she rephrased her words. "Never mind, I'm free whenever you need help."

The merchant waved farewell to her as he went inside the building to unpack the crates, whilst Kitten was confronted by Kisame.

"I told you to not leave the room unless either me or Itachi says otherwise." he uttered sternly, arms crossed.

"But Itachi told me to help with the crates." she informed the brute.

Turning to face his deputy in disbelief Kisame repeated her words, "You told her to help with the crates? With the injuries she has?"

The raven nodded, "I knew she was more than capable of the task even without her arms, yesterday morning proved it." he reminded.

Sighing the sheriff rubbed his forehead, having never expected any of this upon agreeing to taking responsibility of the teen. "Let's go back inside and eat breakfast so I can redress your bandages." he ordered.

As they were making the short trek back to the Sheriff's home/office, Kitten's mind wandered. _'I hope that shit eater Hidan hasn't done anything to Angel yet.'_ she silently prayed, stopping when she spotted a young brunette running through the streets, laughing merrily as an older man with long black hair chased after her in a playful manner.

"You can't catch me uncle Maddy!" the girl cheered, squealing in delight when the grabbed her from behind, tossing her in the air to catch her into a hug.

* * *

"Got you my little cat." the man chortled, rubbing their noses together.

A tear fell from her wide eyes, and the teen suddenly clenched her eyes shut, her back hunching as she groaned. A painful throb pounded within her skull, causing her vision to swim before her and she lost balance, a trickle of blood dripping down her nose.

The authorities turned around in alarm when they heard her fall, immediately rushing to her side.

Kisame patted her face in attempt to rouse her, but to no avail. "Kitten? Kitten!"

Itachi pulled out a handkerchief to swipe away the blood from her nose, placing his free palm to her forehead.

"She's burning up. We need to bring her inside pronto." he clarified.

Nodding the brute gingerly lifted the girl into his arms, and taking off in a sprint.

_TBC:_


	12. First Assignment: Chores?

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

The miser rolled his eyes, "What? I let you have three days off because of your hand, but now that it's healed it's time to work."

Angel scowled, "It's the _type_ of work on this list you're having me do I don't like. NOT to mention having to wear a dress!"

He had to smirk since he knew it would get under her skin, "A young lady doesn't wear trousers around here and I want to keep a low profile on you. The last thing I need is people sticking their nose in my business. Besides, you will do as you're told and I expect your chores to be done when I return this evening."

Crossing her arms in a huff she muttered, "Fine." He cleared his throat and gave her that same stern look as she pursed her lips to correct herself, "Yes sir."

"Good girl. Hidan, make sure she doesn't escape." "Don't worry old man, she ain't fucking going anywhere with me watching over her."

"Alright, but at least try to get along while I'm away. I have a lot of work to do."

They watched him mount his horse and ride back into the town, leaving Olivia sighing and glancing over the list again. "I can't believe he's making me do these things."

Hidan chuckled, "Better you than me. Kakuzu beat the fuck out of me when I did it last time." "How come?"

"I screwed it all up. I didn't rinse the laundry good enough, burned holes in his shirts when ironing, etc. He refuses to let me at it again so you better do a better job or he'll raise hell."

* * *

Angel did giggle since the thought of the playboy doing regular chores was too hilarious to picture and yet not surprising. "Before I start, why did he make you do it?"

Hidan shrugged, "He works a lot and doesn't have much time, and when he does he rather rest than do chores. When he doesn't need me for an assignment that's when he sends me back here to set up everything for him…now that I'm banned from it."

"I see his point, but let's get started."

"Eh? You're not fucking dragging me into this crap!" "I may need your help with just a few things like heavy labor. Don't worry I'm doing all the major work."

"Tch, fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight." "Fine! I need you to tell me where the supplies are anyway."

*The list was short but probably would take the whole day to do.

_1. Wash ALL laundry including bedding, hang dry, fold, and put away neatly_

_2. Iron shirts and trousers (do NOT burn them)_

_3. Dust_

_4. Sweep and wash porch_

_5. Feed and water animals_

_6. Clean out stalls (make Hidan help)_

* * *

The woman really smirked at that part; the playboy would pitch a fit no doubt. "Well here goes."

*Angel thought she was going to have a heart attack when she gathered all the dirty laundry; it was a huge pile and knew she had her work cut out for her with this alone.

Laundry does take a lot of time to do by hand. "Good grief!"

That chore took its toll on her, she was panting very heavy from all the scrubbing since the clothes were so damn dirty.

_No wonder he was so smug the jerk! He just wanted to make me his little maid and do his housework for him! I thought I was supposed to be helping out the town not this!? _

Once she had the half of the clothes done, which were hanging out to dry now she figured the animals came next; there was only Hidan's horse, a few chickens and a cow but still.

"Hidan!" "WHAT?" He was sitting in a rocker on the porch with his feet propped up on the railing. "I need your help here!"

He muttered several curses for his nap being disturbed, even though he was supposed to keep an eye on her, but trudged over and mumbled, "What is it _ma_?"

She snorted and pointed, "Where is the feed and how much do you give them _sonny._" He showed her and even helped rake the stalls a bit just because there wasn't much at all, but at least he did help.

Although the pervert tried to use the other end of the rake to lift her dress up…..earning him a hit to the head by a bucket followed by several curses that made her happy.

* * *

By this point she felt like collapsing, but went straight to ironing the brute's shirts including Hidan's.

_It's a good thing I do know how to do all these things but still; I never imagined a man like Kakuzu was so particular about his clothes. _

When midday came she at least had the clothes, ironing, and animals taken care of. All that was left was to do the bedding, dust, and clean porch.

First things first, lunch was in order. She went through all the cabinets frowning at the slim pickings and muttered, "Haven't those two ever heard of a grocery?"

"Good luck getting the old man to do that? He's a greedy fucker to buy decent food."

Angel glanced at the playboy, wary that was directly behind her and scooted off to the side, "I understand about saving money but this is just pitiful! If you want a decent meal you have to get the ingredients."

"I fucking know that but neither of us can cook very well so there's no point, except Kakuzu when it comes to breakfast." "Well you two need to learn."

The playboy's face suddenly lit up into a wide smile and murmured into her ear, "You don't happen to cook do you?" Angel instantly muttered, "No," to get that idea out of his head. The last thing she wanted to do is cook for them.

Luckily, the sound of hoofs came within ear shot and Hidan narrowed his eyes before looking out the window. "Fuck! Not those fucking heathens again! Stay inside."

Angel peered outside as two men approached the porch, getting off their steeds and sneering at the deputy. "Well if it isn't Hidan, been pick pocketing lately? Oh wait; you're supposedly not a delinquent anymore that's right."

* * *

"Why Kakuzu puts up with someone like you is beyond me. You should've already been hung from the gallows a long time ago."

Hidan snapped, "What do you two fuckers want? Surely you didn't come out here just to fucking scorn me?"

The taller one snorted, "No we have better things to do than waste our time with the likes of someone like you. We're here to learn more about a woman seen here."

"Where is she? No strangers come into our town without being unnoticed."

"It's none of your fucking business. Now get lost." "Just because you're the deputy doesn't give you the authority to order us around. For your sake you better not be harboring a fugitive!"

"May I help you gentleman?"

They all turned to see Angel on the porch, holding herself upright in a respectable manner with her hands folded in front of her with a sweet smile.

The taller one ogled her for a moment before removing his hat and extending his hand to her, "Excuse us miss, we didn't mean to intrude but rumors has been going around about a stranger staying here. Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Henderson."

She let him kiss her hand politely and greeted, "A pleasure I'm sure, and I apologize for causing such a commotion sir. I'm from the town the sheriff and deputy were previously attending and asked them if they had any vacancies. It's hard for a single woman such as myself to make ends meet as it is."

* * *

"I truly understand miss, but a lovely woman such as yourself shouldn't be doing such hard labor like that, if you don't mind my saying so."

She giggled, "Not at all, but I'm content with my duties. Sheriff Kakuzu and even Hidan were extremely obliging and I can't thank them enough."

His friend cleared his throat, "I think we gathered enough information, we need to head back." "Quite, until then miss."

She gave them both a polite nod as they rode off, Hidan cursing them under his breath before turning to her astonished, "What the fuck was that?"

"Getting them to stop snooping around obviously? Plus, I got tired of hearing them mock you." He arched a brow, "You did that for me?"

Pouting slightly Angel murmured, "Most of it, I know what it's like to be accused of things you're not." "But what they said is true." "So? You're trying to change for the better, even I can see that."

"I see, but you didn't have to fucking flirt with them!" "I didn't flirt! I was merely being polite and innocent."

They both glared at each other in silence until Angel smirked, "Funny, we're sort of the same." "How so?" "We both were taken in by the same man who thought we could better our lives."

Hidan rubbed the back of his in deep thought, mumbling with a smirk, "I suppose so."

"Well, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

* * *

*Kakuzu was dreading to return home at sunset; just for the mere fact leaving Hidan alone with Angel wasn't such a good idea.

He half expected to see his home in shambles from them two but it looked fine. He unsaddled and took care of his horse, noticing the stall was in fact clean so that was good.

When he entered through the front door his mouth dropped; the whole living room was neat as a pin. He walked around and it was the same everywhere; spotless.

He opened his closet door to see all his shirts neatly hung and ironed, his trousers in the dresser, beds were made with clean sheets, and the porch he did notice wasn't dusty.

He's never seen his home this clean before.

"I'm home! Hidan?" "Out here!"

He found his partner eating on the back porch and noticed she wasn't there, "Where's Angel?" "Inside." "You left her alone!?" "

"Relax old man; she's in the living room."

Kakuzu rushed in there, finding the woman fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from all the hard work she did today.

He sighed with relief she didn't escape but smirked at how well she did her first task. Gently picking her up and careful not to wake her, he carried the woman to his room and placed her on the mattress.

He covered her with the blankets before leaving, figuring he'll cut her some slack tomorrow.

Hidan met him in the kitchen right after, "Food is on the stove and I need to tell you what fucking happened today."

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

_TBC:_


	13. A Forgotten Past and BATHTIME!

Day 3

"Are you sure this is safe uncle Maddy?" the seven year old girl asked the elder raven unsurely.

The sheriff chuckled, patting her head, "I'm sure it's fine. Just take your aim and shoot the bottle."

Gulping the brunette took shaky aim, and fired, but she didn't hit the target. No, it was way off. Bouncing off a stray horseshoe and narrowly missing her uncle's head by a mere inch when he swiftly and miraculously ducked.

"Oh gosh! Maddy are you ok?!" his niece cried, shaking his scared form as he slumped to the ground with a ghostly pale face.

"I-I'm fine Lexy, j-just a bit sh-shaken up." he assured her, standing on wobbly legs and checking to see if even his hair was intact.

"Guess I'm not good at shooting, huh?" she pouted, laying down the rifle.

"Don't fret it, my little cat. Not everyone is meant to hold a gun. In fact, you should be proud."

Tilting her head in confusion she asked, "How so Maddy? I can't shoot any bandits like you."

"There are things that are more effective than a bullet, Lexy. Like your hands and feet, or more importantly; your mind." he stated, sitting cross legged and pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Really Uncle Maddy?"

He nodded, "I've heard of a young mercenary that fought using only hand to hand combat, very seldom ever pulling out a gun. Not to mention he uses a strange looking sword."

Lexy's eyes went wide, mouth agape, "A sword?! Cool!"

"But not even a sword is nearly as safe as a long range weapon. One slip up and you could lose your arm, or worse."

Nodding in understanding she asked, "Maddy, think you could teach me some hand to hand combat like that mercenary?"

Laughing lightly her uncle spoke, "I don't know if I can teach you how to fight like him, but I can show you some of the basics that I know."

"Sweet!"

* * *

Madara sighed, rubbing his forehead as he stared longingly at the worn photo. Him standing proudly behind his niece as she literally beat the ever loving crap out of the dummy he set up for her to practice on.

"She was the world to me, but I lost her to those damn savages." he murmured, eyes growing misty.

* * *

The teen quietly groaned as the sun's beams shone over her squinting eyes, coaxing her to slowly sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by Itachi.

"Don't try moving yet." he told her, replacing the cloth on her forehead with a new one, the coolness of the moisture coming from it receding some of the pain in her head.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"You passed out when we were heading back to the house. Does this happen frequently?"

Kitten shook her head. "It's rare. I was having a memory fragment." she explained. "How long was I out?"

"A day at least." he informed her. "And what do you mean by a memory fragment? Do you have amnesia of some sort?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but the problem is whenever I get the memories I forget most of it, only being left with an image."

"Care to tell me what the image is of?"

"It's too blurry to tell." she lied, not wanting to give out her personal information. "This is... day number three, right?"

The Uchiha nodded, and left the room when Kisame walked in. Sharing a glance with his deputy he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?" he asked after the door shut.

"Like crap?"

Chuckling he lightly flicked her cheek. "You gave us quite a scare." "Sorry."

A sudden, unnerving silence drew on when their eyes met before the brute coughed nervously in his hand. "So... have you always been that good at fighting?" He might as well start somewhere, get to know her better so to say.

Kitten shrugged, tilting her head to look out the window, watching the sunrise over the horizon ever so slowly. "Someone taught me when I was little, picked it up on my own afterwards." she guessed.

She already knew self defense by instinct somehow before Angel decided to help her improve, so it was only possible that somebody had taught her before she was found in the river.

"Who was it?" "I don't remember."

Kisame furrowed his brows. "Amnesia?" "Yeah." Pursing his lips he suspected that she already explained it to Itachi, and wasn't going to give him clear answers.

"When you're feeling better holler for us and either me or Itachi will bring in some breakfast. You haven't eaten for almost two days."

The girl snorted, "Figures."

Shaking his head Kisame stood and left the room, bumping into the raven who was silently eavesdropping. "She's hiding something." Kisame stated. "Perhaps, but it's probably something that she's not comfortable with sharing with us. It's only natural considering her age."

"Teenagers." they both grumbled.

* * *

"Can I at least try using my feet?" the teen whined, whilst Kisame shook his head, bravely unbuttoning her shirt and tugging off her shorts.

"You're flexible, yes, but you're not one of those contortionists from those foreign countries." he calmly argued, shouting in pain when she kicked him in the gut.

"Hey!" "Hmph!" the girl crinkled her nose at him, drawing her legs up to cover her chest.

"I told you she was going to retaliate." Itachi spoke with a smirk with his back facing them.

Growling in annoyance Kisame ordered the raven to leave. Heeding to the demand Itachi even closed the door, but felt warning flags going off in his head that the two shouldn't be left alone. Ignoring it he went off to do his daily duties.

"Ok girly, either you cooperate and get a decent wash or I'm dumping the tub on you and leaving." Kisame offered, secretly wishing he didn't have to do either of them. The first would result in him, in some sense, molesting her, while the other would tempt the brunette to kick him somewhere down below.

Well, either way she'd try to kill him regardless.

Muttering incoherently the girl pouted. "Fine, but make it fast."

Well, he disobeyed that demand, unable to stare in awe at the yellow splotches of skin marring her back. 'How the hell is she healing so fast?'

* * *

Shaking away the thought he slathered the cloth and began to scrub off the grime that had collected upon her flesh, but applied much more pressure than the first time he had bathed her, knowing she could withstand it now.

A soft moan reached his ears when he started to go along her upper spine, encouraging him rub harder. Kitten sighed in bliss as he began to massage her back, kneading the flesh like dough and relieving most of the pain in her body.

Eventually the behemoth grabbed a cup, dipped it into the tub, and rinsed off the soap from her back. Kisame moved around to sit in front of her, and began to clean her neck, barely taking notice of the warmth that was gradually spreading downward in his body.

Kitten blinked in confusion when he suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" she uttered.

"I'm...fine, just getting a little hot that's all." he assured her.

"Give me a second." he stated, standing up and turning his back to her as he started to undo his shirt, ignoring her choked out protests when the fabric slipped off his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath he turned back around and sat down, pleased that he felt much cooler, however, kitten was feeling the exact opposite.

Her eyes were large and curious as they wandered up and down his torso, taking in each bulging mass of muscle that made up his broad form, and the small patch of dark hair that started beneath his bellybutton.

* * *

Turning her head away in embarrassment Kitten was oblivious to the fact that he had caught her ogling him, swelling his pride immensely. Mentally smacking himself he continued to scrub off her body, pausing momentarily when he got to her chest.

This time he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bountiful bosoms, gulping as he watched the way they bounced as his hand worked the cloth about them. Kisame tore his eyes away with a blush when he heard a small moan from the girl, cursing to himself as he swiftly finished cleaning her breasts and taking the cup to rinse her off again.

"Um, Kisame?" "Yes?" he politely replied. Biting her lip Kitten averted her eyes to the side and parted her legs slightly.

"Do you think y-you could wash me down there as well? I-it's essential for a female to keep that area clean."

Eyes wide and flicking from side to side he thoughtleasly stammered, "Uh... I-I sure."

'What did I get myself into this time?' he silently asked, wanting nothing more than to kick himself in the butt for his poor luck.

Starting on her thighs he struggled to keep his gaze away from the smooth, shaved mound, chewing the inside of his cheek multiple times whenever he realized that he had lingered in one place longer than needed.

Looking to her face for reassurance, Kitten's soft, chocolate brown orbs met his beady pearl ones, and he finally gathered his guts and slipped his washcloth covered hand between her legs. The audible gasp made his pulse quicken, and he gingerly moved his hand up and down, unsure how women actually cleaned themselves.

After what seemed like hours he pulled away and rinsed off the rag, lifted the tub, and gradually tilted the basin, aiming most of the falling water on her nether regions.

When he was done he released a deep breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and grabbed a towel.

"Well, that was awkward." she uttered. "Tell me about it." he grumbled back as she stood to make it easier to dry her off.

At last he helped her get dressed, glad that the arousing torture was over and he could go about his NORMAL line of duty. Giving a bath to young women was not one of them, and he intended to avoid it at all costs.

"Thank you, Kisame... again." she shyly spoke, blushing.

"It is my fault for your disability, so I kind of owe you." he replied modestly, not expecting her to thank him.

_TBC:_


	14. Angel Said Too Much

Angel sleepily drank some morning coffee but Kakuzu made it difficult for her to swallow it down from the way he was staring at her.

"What is it?" "Why in hell did you tell those two men you were a maid!?" Her eyes lit up from his obvious anger and murmured, "Keeping a low profile like you wanted me too!"

He growled under his breath, "All you've done is made things worse! The rumor has already been spread throughout the town and now, not only am I going to miraculously tell them why you'll be commuting to the town, but I have to deal with eligible men too!"

Angel and Hidan both choked on their coffee with smirks.

"Don't get your spurs in a twist, it's no big deal. If you're asked, just tell them I am serving the town to pay off a debt for stealing, a foolish choice on my part when pushed into a corner since I didn't have money for food which is true. As for the men don't worry about it."

He rubbed his temples irritably, "That's not the point! They'll be pestering me about you." "Oh~ I see, but what does it matter if they like me?"

His temper rose and said hell with cutting her slack today. "Forget it! Your next chore today is to run errands for the pharmacist so get ready and let's go."

* * *

*Angel couldn't understand why he was so angry with her all of a sudden but overlooked it to see to the pharmacist tasks for her.

Kakuzu was nearby at all times to keep an eye on her when the clerk asked him, "I know you told me why she's here but, she's so kind sheriff. Surely that can't be true." "It is sadly, but not quite her fault."

She delivered all the medicine to various houses; including Mr. Henderson's who kept trying to sweet talk her into working for him until she got away, when she came to the last location on the list.

Angel's face instantly went white as a sheet when Kakuzu noticed her strange behavior instantly.

He arched a brow, watching her standing like a statue and glancing at the hospital ward, until he decided to find out for himself why she wasn't doing her task now.

"Go on. Deliver the package." She stiffly shook her head, "I…I can't." He leaned down and nothing but fear was written all over her face, "You're so pale, what's wrong?"

"It….it's nothing." "Don't lie to me; now tell me or I'll shove you in there." She hung her head and looked as if she was about to cry, "Please, just leave it alone."

He actually felt sorry for her but pushed the woman towards the building just the same. Angel instantly began sobbing, dropping the package before turning to cling to his shirt and bury her face in it.

"Please don't make me go in there! Please Kakuzu!"

* * *

Startled by her action he softened his expression and gently embraced her small form for a comforting attempt. _I know she's not faking but whatever the reason it must've been severe for her to act this way._

"Alright, I won't make you go inside there on one condition; you tell me why." She sniffed and nodded, still hiding her face as the miser gestured for the clerk to come over and grunted, "She's not in proper sorts at the moment so I'm afraid she can't assist you any further today. I apologize."

"It's quite alright; she's done more than enough sheriff. I'll deliver this myself, take care miss." "You too sir and I'm sorry." "Don't fret about it miss."

*Hidan was sent to attend to the sheriff's office, being told vaguely of why they both returned so soon, but didn't argue and left.

Angel told the miser with extreme difficulty her reasons why she lost control of herself, but he didn't mock her as she expected. It seemed a rather silly reason if you thought about it but the brute seemed to understand.

She blushed all the time when he consoled her, both of them talking about nothing in particular to get her mind off her past, and she couldn't help but like him even more now.

* * *

*Day 7

The days went by smoothly after that, all three were rather getting along nicely, though Kakuzu was beyond irritated with Mr. Henderson, who kept trying to take Angel out on a date.

He knew the true details why she was in this town now as did the other townsfolk but he didn't care; she was an attractive and available woman.

Kakuzu unsaddled his horse and growled under his breath, "That man is becoming a nuisance. I keep telling him she's under probation but no, he wants to woo her. Ridiculous! Too much persistence on a woman will just drive them away."

_Why am I so concerned about this? I shouldn't care but, all the same, she doesn't deserve an arrogant man like him anyway._

Rubbing his aching shoulders he went inside, gawking from the bizarre scene that lay before him. His idiot of a deputy and the woman were both drinking straight liquor in HIS house!?

"What the hell Hidan!?"

The albino smirked, "Hey~ old man. You missed…uh… a good fucking card game."

The miser glanced at them both, their faces flushed a bright pink from consuming too much alcohol but Angel seemed worse off with a silly smile on her innocent face.

Hidan's torso was completely bare and already taken off his boots, whereas the woman had her dress hiked up over her kneess to reveal the lithe smooth legs and delicate bare feet.

"Explain before I beat the living hell out of you."

He sat up straighter and chuckled, "I was fucking bored and wanted to drink and play cards. I asked Angel and she said ok, then we began. She actually is pretty good at cards and I think we're at a tie."

* * *

"If that's the case then why is she more far gone than you?" "I can hold my liquor and she's a lightweight."

The miser took off his coat and shook his head before sitting down and grabbing a drink for himself; he needed one to say the least.

"She shouldn't be drinking in the first place."

The woman giggled and murmured, "Why not…hic…I'm old enough but…you know what?" She scooted closer to Hidan and ogled his chest, "You're so…hic….handsome. Such a smooth chest and not...hic...a flaw anywhere."

The albino grinned cockily, "I know…..tell me more."

She smiled and ogled his face, "You know..hic...if you weren't such an ass….you'd be a good catch."

Kakuzu chuckled at that since she hit that one dead on but quickly frowned when she tried to kiss him, the playboy more than willing grabbing her behind to pull the intoxicated woman closer.

The miser growled and separated them swiftly and making her sit next to him as his partner whined. "Why did you fucking do that for? It was just getting good!"

The sheriff was about to reply when the deputy stretched out on the couch and snoozed away within a few seconds. "Idiot."

Angel scooted closer the miser, who tensed uncomfortably from how close Angel was as she murmured, "You…you're such a grouchy man but…it's all good. I like that about you…hic…it makes you more mysterious."

He arched a brow in interest and glanced down at her, the soft looking lips curled into a small smile. "You know…I didn't like you at first…you were mean…hic….greedy…and cheated when catching me but…you're hot."

* * *

Kakuzu's face turned a slight shade of pink and grunted, "Absurd."

She sat up eagerly and leaned against his chest to keep her balance, "No…I'm not lying..hic..when I saw you...without your shirt and mask….I had a nosebleed."

"So you admit it now?" "Yeah…but I'm shy….I….I never been interested with a man as much…as…as you."

The sheriff actually was quite fond of the things she was telling him, curious to whether they were all true but alcohol does make one more truthful and tend to blab their feelings.

"You're not….repulsed by what you saw?" Why he asked her that he didn't know, he was too proud to admit he was self conscious about his scarred body and face. No decent woman would find him remotely attractive the way he is now.

"No~ it gives you…hic…that rugged look even more. I like it." She grabbed a hold of his mask and tried to pull it down but he wouldn't let her, but damn the woman was persistent.

Angel struggled with the brute but in the end took an action that made Kakuzu stop movement all together. She flat out just kissed him on the lips.

He half wished the cloth from his mask wasn't there now, and it wasn't when she took his shock to pull it down and purred before making the proper contact, "Take off your silver spurs and….hic…help me pass the time."

Believe it or not he felt rather heated in his lower regions from those words, gripping her waist and meeting the sweet kisses for a moment, even though his first instincts was to push her away.

He did quite like her now that they've gotten to know each other better but, he's not the type of man to take advantage of a woman; intoxicated or not.

Growling in protest he firmly stopped the delicate lips from kissing him which made her frown in disappointment.

She didn't say anything except nuzzle his neck after that, instantly drifting off to sleep on top of him and leaving the sheriff more puzzled than ever with his emotions.

* * *

_TBC: Review and let me know what you think._

_Princess Shadowfiend suggested I put the song called 'Summer Wine' from youtube but I just added that one part with the silver spurs and pass the time XD_

_It is a good song on youtube just type in: Hidan Summer Wine it's 2 min 48 secs (you'll see a pic of Sakura there)_


	15. It's a Monkey!

Day 4

Kitten was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with Itachi.

"Where's Kisame at?" she asked, stabbing her fork into a cut piece of juicy beef. Itachi was surprisingly a good cook.

"He was requested by a wealthy woman to help find her missing pet; a monkey to be exact."

This quirked her interest. "A monkey?" The raven nodded. "An animal with so much mobility could be anywhere." he stated.

"Can I help the town some more today?" "No." he replied sternly.

Kitten pouted. "But why not~?" she whined.

"We're not permitting you to assist the townspeople until your arms heal. Your health was in drastic levels after you fainted."

Looking to her lap guiltily she nodded., but when she turned her head back up she froze.

"Itachi." "Hn?" "Don't. Move."

Worried by the firm order he sat stock still. "It's behind me isn't it?" "Yep."

The front door slammed open, with the sheriff barging in, "There you are ya little monster!"

"Uagh!" the fuzzy brown beast screeched, the tiny mammal leaping from Itachi's head and on to the brunette's, quickly climbing inside her shirt.

"NYA! Get it out!" "Hold still!"

RIP!

"MY SHIRT!" "Did you want it to stay in there?!" Kisame shot back, suddenly freezing in envy when he saw the cute creature snuggled up so cozily in between her breasts.

"YOU PERVERTED ANIMAL!"

"Says you!" Kitten defended the monkey, jumping out of her seat to prevent the sheriff from reaching for her chest.

"Hn." Itachi harrumphed, shaking his head at their antics.

"I can't thank you enough for finding Mr. Hoppy!" beamed the heavyset woman, smothering the poor animal far too tightly against her bosoms.

"Don't mention it." Kisame replied with a low groan, wanting more than anything to put an ice pack over his groin.

"Hmph!" Kitten harrumphed, not at all sorry for striking him below the belt.

_TBC:_


	16. Uncertainty

Kakuzu fidgeted with his morning coffee, unsure of what to make of last night. Were her words the truth or not? The mere thought lingered in his mind all night after he put the woman and his deputy to bed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he muttered, "What's wrong with me?" The miser's emotions were all jumbled up to uncertainty, a feeling he almost completely forgotten….almost. Shaking his head he snapped himself out of it, "It's in the past."

It wasn't long before the hung-over duo came groaning into the kitchen, both rubbing their aching heads before plopping down at the table after fixing a cup of coffee.

Angel propped her head on her hand grumbling, "If I'd known I would've felt this badly after drinking I wouldn't had agreed." Hidan groaned and rested his head on the table as a reply.

The miser snorted, "Serves you both right. You had no business consuming that much alcohol!" The woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well we were bored and I don't regret it." "Really? Does that mean you remember what happened last night?"

He saw her expression turn from confusion to a total blank, staring off into space as if she was in deep thought until letting out a heavy sigh. "Nope."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes from the very calm and vague tone….she was hiding something. He knew she was lying, even more so when her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I see, would you like me to tell you what happened?" Angel scowled at him, "It doesn't matter now so don't bother." "Oh I insist."

Hidan glanced back and forth between the two, confused why they were getting so angry at each other over nothing. Something must've happened last night then but both were denying it.

* * *

"I want to know what fucking happened."

"Alright, when I tried to separate you two she went back and kept fondling your unconscious form right in front of me. You almost went all the way too!"

The albino smirked but knew his partner was lying to get a reaction; he'd been around him long enough to know his methods.

The woman was flabbergasted and blurted out, "I did not!" "How would you know? I thought you didn't remember Angel?"

She slammed her fist on the table, causing Hidan to jerk his head up and accidently spilled his coffee on the table with a small curse as the woman threw her cup at the miser's face, who avoided it just in time.

She looked like she was about to cry but stomped off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, the bitter sheriff right on her heels from the fact she tried to hit him with something.

Angel sat on her little mattress and fumed, trying to ignore the enormous silhouette behind her before muttering, "Please go away."

"I'm afraid not you little tart! You're going to..." She jumped up angrily, "I am NOT a damn tart so quit calling me that! I've never been with a man in my life!"

For some odd reason her outburst struck him by surprise and took a much needed deep breath to speak calmly, "I didn't say you had." "A tart refers to a woman having sexual intercourse for money you grubby old man!"

He grabbed her arm out of reflex and she feared he was going to hurt her so, despite his warning from day one, the woman tried to kick him below the belt.

* * *

The miser managed to block her kick and both ending up wrestling in a way until the woman tripped on the back of her dress and fell backwards on the large bed, dragging the brute down with her.

Groaning from the heavy impact she tried to push him off but he wasn't planning on going; pinning her small frame down and snarled, "Let's get one thing straight. I do not tolerate stubbornness now stop it!"

His anger startled the girl but she didn't resist him anymore, instead, she felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." He was about to fuss back but stopped from her quick apology, "You…You're sorry?"

Glancing off to the side she murmured, "I know I shouldn't have lost my temper, but you just make me so damn mad when you taunt me."

Kakuzu pursed his lips and grumbled regretfully, "The same can be said for my actions. I know you're not a tart and I apologize for calling you such a disgraceful name." "It's ok."

A chuckled caught their ears and turned to see Hidan leaning against the door frame with a smug grin, "Am I fucking interrupting something here?"

Furrowing both their brows in confusion they instantly noticed what he meant; Kakuzu was directly on top of Angel with her still pinned down by the shoulders on his bed. If one didn't know any better they were fooling around.

Angel turned red in the face and even the miser did before quickly getting up and clearing his throat, "It's not what it looks like Hidan so take that silly grin off your face!"

The deputy just laughed and went back into the kitchen, leaving the miser alone to help the woman get up. "Um…Kakuzu?" "Yes?"

"I...I did remember what happened last night between us and I meant what I said earlier." She rushed out before he could say a thing, but left him with a small smirk none the less.

_So she didn't regret kissing me eh? That's good to know._

* * *

*The majority of the day went by smoothly, Kakuzu in a rather somewhat cheery mood but refused to tell his pestering deputy why.

As for Angel, she just returned from helping an elderly lady with her laundry and sat in the sheriff's office as requested from the miser.

Tapping her finger impatiently she grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and began to write Kitten a letter. She'd been dying to do it since she came here, but never got the chance or whether she was allowed to.

_Dear Kitten,_

_I miss you terribly and I've been praying your injuries have been healing well. I'm so worried about you but I'm writing this letter to tell you I'm alright since I saw the concerned look on your face since I'm with the playboy and miser._

_At first I hated it here, the sheriff is making me wear a dress all the time since it's more ladylike and he even had the gall to make me do all his housework once my hand healed the jerk. _

_I don't even get my own room either! I have to sleep in the same room as him on a separate bed, thank goodness, to ensure I won't escape; not to mention him watching me like a hawk to boot._

_Well, it could be worse but I'm getting used to it. I'm actually doing fine at the moment._

_Hidan and I seem to have a lot in common surprisingly even though he's still a pervert. Kakuzu isn't bad either once you get past that grim attitude and his particular ways, but he's a real gentleman believe it or not. _

_What I really wanted to tell you though is, well, I'm embarrassed to mention this but here goes. Last night I drank with Hidan, yes that was foolish of me but still, nothing happened until Kakuzu came home and I was fairly far gone but not enough to not remember anything._

_I kissed and almost made out with him Kitten! He even kissed back for a minute or so, but at least he didn't take advantage of me afterwards._

_Anyway, I hope you're doing well or better than me and can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Your sister Angel_

* * *

Satisfied with the letter she folded it up neatly and searched the desk to get an envelope before Kakuzu caught her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I just getting an envelope." "Whatever for?" "To mail a letter."

He scowled, "No you're not." Angel pouted and murmured, "Why?"

"I can't have you writing your friend and you should have an idea why I'm against it." "I promise I'm not planning some escape tactic! I just want to know if she's ok and to let her know I'm fine."

Sitting in his chair, cursing himself for getting soft with her, he got an idea. "Alright, I'll let you on the condition I read it first."

The woman quickly replied, "No! It's personal!" "If you want to send that letter so badly you have to, not to mention you need the address correct?"

She knew that of course, but hoped to secretly find it on her own. Fidgeting with the piece of paper she thought it out.

_There's no way I can let him read this but if I don't he won't let me send it and I do need the address...I got it!_

"How about if Hidan reads it?" "Pardon?" "If Hidan reads it instead of you, can I send it?"

* * *

He arched a brow, "You rather have him read it than me?" "Yeah, he's not judgmental with these types of things and I won't feel as nervous."

Kakuzu had a hunch there was something she didn't want him to read but it's wasn't a big deal technically so he called Hidan in from outside and let the albino read it silently.

The deputy smirked but then chuckled like mad, glancing back and forth from his boss with a mad grin before folding it back up. "There's nothing fucking suspicious about it old man."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and growled, "What's so funny?" Hidan glanced at the woman, who gave him a pitiful expression not to blab, and muttered, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Hidan!" "What! I just find it fucking funny you kissed her when she was practically drunk!"

The miser snatched the letter in a flash and shoved it into the envelope before addressing it to Kisame, putting another small letter from himself, before sealing/stamping it and handing it to the woman.

"Both of you scram before I change my mind."

Angel and Hidan ran outside to the post office, grinning from the flushed face of the miser before the woman plopped it into the mailbox.

_I hope you'll get this soon Kitten and that sheriff will let you send me one in return. _

**TBC:**


	17. Drunken Touch

TIME SKIP: Day 9

He could remember their faces so clearly. The fright in their scared eyes, the way their mouths opened in a futile attempt to scream before his blade came down to finish the job he was assigned. The sticky warmth as their untainted blood blanketed his unusual tinted skin. It was like it all happened yesterday.

_The gleam of his sword as it reflected whatever light source in a bright gleam of crimson. The ear piercing 'Shing' that sliced through the tense air. And finally the horrified scream that begged for nonexistent mercy, abruptly silenced as their bloodied heads rolled off their shoulders._

Kisame's head bobbed somewhat as he took another swig of his beer, washing away the horrid nightmares that were a part of his past. He wanted to forget it all. The bartender looked at him worriedly.

"Easy there sir Sheriff, drink too much of that stuff you'll be crashin' who knows where, and I'm bettin' it ain't gonna somewhere you wanna wind up. A big fella like you."

Grumbling to himself Kisame ordered another, but the man shook his head. "Luckily for you Deputy Itachi came around to give me a limited number of beers for ya. You're outa luck."

Slapping his money on the counter the sheriff pushed himself off the stool and stumbled out the entrance. The visions swam around his head until, finally, one that he had thought to have forgotten ages ago replayed itself before his very eyes as he looked up to the moon.

* * *

_(Flashback: Ten Years Ago)_

_He was traveling by foot along the edge of a canyon, searching for a town to settle in. A loud scream caught his attention, and the mercenary looked across the canyon to see a group of men on the other side manhandling a small brown haired girl._

_Judging by the way they were dressed they were bandits, and standing in front of the outlaws was a long haired man arguing with them._

_'Wait a second, isn't that the sheriff I'm always hearing about?'_

_Reaching behind for his pistol he paused when the girl suddenly turned her head, and their eyes met. They were wide and filled with a hidden fire that urged him to do something to set them aflame, and that was exactly what he did._

_Right when the black haired sheriff began to drop his rifle Kisame whispered into the invisible wind, "Don't give up without a fight."_

_Her eyes stayed on his for a few more seconds, and all hell broke loose. Her foot came down and slammed its heel into her captor's knee, successfully dislocating it with a sickening crack. Shocked by the pain, the outlaw shouted and dumbly uncovered her mouth, allowing her to reach her head up and latch on to his nose, blood immediately spurting out to spray on to her cheeks._

_Now the bandit was screaming in agony with his accomplices rushing to his aid, whilst the sheriff tossed his gun aside and darted forward, grabbing two of them by the scruff of their necks and bashing their heads together, knocking them out. The girl pulled her head away, a torn off nose being spat out in disgust._

_Kisame found himself smiling at her spunk, but that quickly went away when her captor yelled in anger and all but pushed her over the cliff._

_The raven knocked him out with a swift punch to the face and started for the edge, his hand reached out as he shouted, "LEXY!"_

_"DADDY!" was all that the brunette could say before her head collided with a jutting rock, and she fell down into the ravine below._

_The brute refused to stand still and watch the scene before him, so he walked to the very edge, and climbed down. The riverflow got lighter downstream, so if she was still alive after getting hit in the head like that he could save her. Eventually he reached the bottom of the canyon and began to sprint downstream._

_For several minutes he went on until he reached a shallow area where the river thinned out, but someone else was already there._

_A blonde haired teen with stunning blue eyes had rushed out into the shallow waters and retrieved the girl's floating body, carrying the small form to the riverbank where a stallion waited next to a tiny fire._

_He knew he should leave, but he wanted to make sure the girl was at least alive. Hearing a faint cough after the teen performed CPR his hopes were confirmed, and he left without so much as a glance to the revived girl._

* * *

Don't give up without a fight.

The words echoing in her head startled the teen, making her wake up with a sucked in gasp. Almost immediately after the door slammed open and Kisame stumbled inside, nearly tripping over his feet as he approached the bed.

"Kisame? Are you alright?"

Alarmed at hearing her voice, not knowing she was even there, the brute looked up at her. Brain forming incomprehensible thoughts he collapsed on the mattress. Pushing herself up with still unhealed arms that had recently regained mobility Kitten sat upright.

"Kisame?"

The brute struggled to stay on all fours and ended up falling on top of her, face buried in the crook of her neck. Unable to hold herself up from the added weight she fell back with an "oomph!".

"That girl..." he mumbled against her skin.

"Huh?" He lifted his head to look at her straight in the eye.

"You're eyes are the same." he slurred, leaning his face in for closer observation.

His breath reeked of alcohol, but mixed with something musky and intoxicating. Gulping and taking a deep breath to calm herself she tried to push him off, but he was far too heavy for her weak state.

"Kisame, you're drunk, you need to get off." she tried to say, but found her lips immobile as they were sloppily claimed by the brute's.

* * *

His movements were unfocused, but even so Kitten couldn't find it in herself to fight back as he quickly dominated her mouth. Her moans were swallowed by his animalistic growls, her hands moving from pushing against his chest to circling his neck.

Kitten gasped as warmth enveloped her aching bosoms, their peaks already pert and sensitive, continuously tortured by the nips of his fingers. Before she knew it his hard toned chest was flush against hers, his hands wandering across her back and lowering to hitch the waistband of her shorts.

Kitten shivered when the cool air invaded her moist heat, which was burning in anticipation. Kisame grumbled something incoherent into her neck before setting upon nibbling the tender skin whilst his fingers took to teasing the outer ring of her entrance.

Whimpering at the teasing ministrations the brute was putting on to her maidenhood Kitten bucked her hip into his hand, urging him to go on. Taking the invitation Kisame easily glided his middle finger inside her slick entrance, wriggling the appendage about to brush against her soft spot, pressing on to it harder when she moaned.

Repeatedly while adding another digit he continued to strike the inner sanctum until, finally, her vocals strained themselves upon her release, her vaginal walls tightening around his fingers as her essence coated them.

* * *

Taking a another deep breath Kisame suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed on top of the now exhausted brunette, both of them conked out.

Dark lidded pearls squinted as the morning sun's rays beamed over them, temporarily blinding him as he sat up with a groan, but an added weight prevented that.

Looking down he saw a pair of feminine arms feebly wrapped around the majority of his limb, cute, baby soft cheek smothered against his bicep, the girl's eyes closed in an appeased expression. The soft mews falling from her even, slow breaths almost made him chuckle if it weren't for the migraine taking place.

Squinting eyes taking in the short, razor-cut styled brown hair that looked absolutely adorable ruffled up, and the familiar curvaceous form snuggled so comfortably against his arm, Kisame's face grew ghostly pale.

'Oh my god did I-?!' his thoughts were interrupted when Kitten began to stir, releasing his arm and turning over to face her back to him, remaining soundly asleep.

Jerking his face away to keep from ogling her backside Kisame observed his lower body and was relieved beyond belief to see his boxers still in place, but a big problem still remained.

Groaning to himself while slapping a hand to his forehead the brute glance around for his discarded clothing and held them over the obvious bulge of his groin and left the room, headed to his own.

Elsewhere still lying in the bed Kitten covered her blushing red face, glad that her acting skills finally paid off, but severely embarrassed. If Kisame hadn't fallen asleep last night she would have without a doubt gone all the way with him.

"Gods. I hope Angel isn't having the same issue as I am." she muttered, curling into a ball under the sheets.

_TBC:_


	18. Let's Dance!

Kakuzu scowled the entire time once he received the invitation, dreading it like he usually does because he never found the occasion fun but he was required to go as sheriff.

Trudging inside the house he inhaled a lovely aroma of food and went straight into the kitchen. He saw the woman standing over the stove, stirring a large pot with a small smile as Hidan was practically drooling at the table.

"What's this? You're actually cooking?"

She blushed a tad and smirked, "I got tired of eating what you two come up with for supper so I made vegetable soup." "It smells good."

Hidan chuckled, "I can't wait to fucking taste it even though Angel claimed she couldn't cook when I first asked her."

The miser found that amusing but said nothing, it made sense she'd deny it since it would become a quick demand for her.

"I see, well, I have some news to give you two." "Did I get a letter from Kitten?" "No, it's an invitation." Hidan snatched it up and beamed, "Alright! It's the fucking shindig!"

Angel smiled as well, "What's the occasion?" Kakuzu explained, "It's a party that the town holds once every two months to just liven this area up a bit, meet new people, dance and such."

"You forgot to mention all the fucking food we can eat! It's the one fucking time I enjoy being around the townsfolk so I can eat decent grub."

Angel beamed, "Can I go?"

The miser pursed his lips but muttered, "I rather you didn't. It'll be hard for me to keep an eye on you since I have to make sure to keep the men in line, plus Hidan will be distracted with the food and women again."

* * *

She went to sit next to him pleading, "Please let me go! I've been behaving and promise I won't run away or do anything you wouldn't approve of." "I don't know."

The woman gripped his arm and pouted, "I want to have some fun for once! Please Kakuzu~!" Hidan smirked, "We can't let her stay here by herself old man."

The sheriff gave up and murmured, "Alright you can go." She practically squealed in delight and hugged his neck without thinking, not that he was complaining. "I can't wait! I love dancing but, I need a new dress. I can't go in this thing."

The miser face palmed, "How did I know that was coming?"

*The next day seemed to pass by quickly, Angel rushing Kakuzu to the town so she could pick out a decent dress and within the price range he gave her. Once finished they all had to bathe and get dressed for the party.

Kakuzu wore his dark brown pants with his newest dark green shirt with the top two buttons undone since he never liked tight things around his neck.

Hidan was clad in black pants and a dark purple dress shirt that the woman made him get since it brought out his light colored features; which the miser had to agree once he saw him in it.

The woman however, both men were in awe from how lovely she looked. She came out with a small blush wearing a royal blue dress with the shoulder line just barely covering her shoulders. No jewelry since she didn't have any, but did borrow some makeup to fix her face for the occasion.

Kakuzu cleared his throat nervously and beckoned them both to follow him to the party; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

*Music filling the air, scents of a delicious feast and desserts, but the dancing was the most fun to Angel.

Hidan went straight towards the buffet line, ignoring the fools he despised so much before chowing down.

Kakuzu remained as the wallflower like he normally did, bored stiff of waiting for some idiot to pick a fight over a woman or getting drunk. Like he said, not much fun here but his eyes stayed glued on Angel.

At present she was taking a break and sipping on some punch, and like a predator there was Mr. Henderson chatting her up again.

_He's been dancing with her none stop, when is that fool going to give up already? She's not interested in him._

As if reading his mind the woman glanced over at him and gave him the look that read, 'save me' before answering his questions politely and then turning heel once his back was turned to get away.

Once she made her way through the crowd she scowled at the sheriff, "Way to get me away from him." "I knew you could handle it so there was no need to get involved."

Snorting she put her cup down and watched the people slow dance to a softer melody, looking up at the brute every now and again wondering if he would ask her to dance or if he even danced at all.

After a few minutes not a budge, but he did keep looking back at her every few seconds so that must've meant something.

Sighing she fetched Hidan instead, "Want to dance if you're not too full?" The albino frowned and shook his head, "No thanks." "Why?" "No reason."

Arching a brow she asked, "Can you dance?" His silence answered her question but she grinned like mad and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Wh…Wait. What are you fucking doing!?"

"Place your hand here…..and not my behind thank you very much." The man smirked and let her rest his hand on her lower back as she held the other one in her hand, "Now follow my lead, a slow dance is real easy."

Kakuzu couldn't believe what he was seeing, that woman was actually teaching that stubborn mule how to dance. He did find it quite amusing since Hidan looked so nervous and watching their feet to avoid stepping on her toes.

After a few more songs he seemed to get the hang of it, smirking like he was a genius or something until she grabbed a passing girl by the shoulder and asked, "Care to take over for me, he's a beginner."

She glanced at the man and blushed from how handsome he looked and nodded; Angel giving Hidan a warning look not to get fresh or no one else would dance with him.

The miser was impressed from how well she got along with Hidan lately; the guy needed more people to talk to other than himself, and secretly was glad she was coming towards him now.

_Maybe she'll ask me next. I wouldn't mind dancing with her._

His hopes were short-lived as Mr. Henderson swooped in and guided her back to the dance floor with Angel looking over his shoulder at Kakuzu with a disappointed expression.

After having to separate two fools that were picking a fight with each other over who pushed who, a few songs had already passed but she was still on the dance floor with the bastard.

* * *

He didn't know why but he felt compelled to butt in, stomping over before respectfully resting his hand on his shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Angel smiled happily as the brooding Mr. Henderson left and Kakuzu took his place. They swayed around and the woman smirked, "I didn't know you could dance?" "You never asked." "I'm not supposed to, a gentleman asks first."

He chuckled, "Maybe, but I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself." "I am."

After a long pause he murmured, "You look beautiful."

She looked down with a dark blush, "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." "Nah, Hidan's the handsome one not me."

The woman giggled, "He is but you're a good looking guy too." "Indulge me." Scowling she shook her head, "No, I know what you're trying to do. I'm not blabbing what I think of you."

Smirking in triumph he uttered, "That's fine since you've already told me when you were drinking." "Shut up!"

The rest of the evening went smoothly after that, Hidan boasting proudly how he got to dance with seven different girls and none slapped him on the way home.

Angel told him it's because he didn't have his hands all over them why they liked him, plus he made very small talk to keep from cursing so much.

Kakuzu ruffled his hair, "I'm actually proud of you, for once you didn't cause a scene and learned something new."

"Don't mess up my fucking hair old man! I can behave when I fucking want to you know but I never had a good reason to before."

* * *

"Then what pray tell gave you this change of scope?" The albino glanced at the woman for a second before shrugging it off, "I was in a good fucking mood that's why."

Once inside Hidan went straight into his room, leaving Kakuzu and Angel alone in the living room.

It was an awkward silence but not as half as bad when he asked, "Um, would you close your eyes please?" "What for?" "I want to give you something."

Observing the brute for any signs of funny business first she then did as requested, gasping when a warm tough pair of lips tenderly pressed against hers.

Angel wanted to push him back but, she didn't want him to stop. Hesitantly pressing her lips towards his with more force, she clung to his shirt to steady her weak knees as the man wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, using his free hand to hold the back of her head in place.

It was an addicting kiss and a rather long one at that; one that made them both fairly breathless until he disengaged and stroked her lower lip with his thumb.

"My way of thanking you for a pleasant evening."

Flushed and filled with want she managed to restrain herself and smiled, "You're welcome. I had a great time too."

Walking past him in a hurry she fell onto her mattress, curious to this new sensation clouding her senses and wondering if Kitten was in the same dilemma.

_TBC:_


	19. Sneaky Kitten Gets a Letter

Day 10

Itachi's eyes barely flicked up when he heard Kisame's footsteps coming down the stairs. When the sheriff turned the corner and came into sight the raven uttered, "How're you feeling?"

Grumbling in agitation the brute rubbed the side of his head, "Like crap?"

"The barman told me you tried to go over your limit."

Snarling in annoyance Kisame muttered , "Yeah yeah. I'll be in my office."

'I can't remember anything of what happened last night after I got home.' he thought, hissing as his head continued to throb when he tried to pull up the flashback he had.

"I know it was something important, something about that girl..." he trailed off, plunking down in his chair at the wooden desk.

"I met her before, years ago, but where?"

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Kitten. Cheeks burning he faked interest in a random citizen that happened to be walking past the window nearby.

Feet shifting about, hand nervously rubbing opposite arm, the brunette awkwardly waddled to his desk, like she was having second thoughts on confronting him in the first place. Who was he to blame? He'd be acting the same if he were in her shoes... That is if she didn't always walk around bare footed.

'Though she does have cute feet.' he silently remarked, his eyes straying away from the window to observe the smooth, athletic limbs before they dissapeared behind his desk.

"Uhm, about last night." she began, biting her cheek, but he beat her to it, "Try to forget about it; I was wasted and definitely wasn't thinking straight, not to mention I can barely remember anything of what happened."

* * *

"I-It's not that." she interjected, "You mentioned something about me having the same eyes as someone else."

That was it!

Kisame's eyes lit up as the image of an eight year old girl popped up in his mind, but it was blurry. Bandits, Madara, girl falling off a cliff. However it was all jumbled up. Blinking and shaking his head he decided to drop it.

"It's too vague, but I remember something among those lines." he admitted, jumping when he realized how much closer the girl had gotten after he zoned out.

She was standing right next to his chair, fidgeting with her hands and mumbling under her breath with a blush.

"What was that?" he uttered. "I said that was my first kiss... last night."

"Oh... I'm sorry." he apologized guiltily, wanting more than anything to punch himself in the face. 'Can I be anymore of a screwup?!'

Kitten caught the guilty look and stammered, "A-actually I'm glad that it was you, though."

He arched a brow at this. "How so?"

"Well, you're a lot nicer than any of the other sheriffs I've met, polite, and considerate. Even willing to go beyond what you're capable of; like bathing me." Her face turned redder the more she gushed about his positive qualities, especially the bath incidents.

"Though it wasn't a true first kiss." he stated, smirking softly when she looked at him with wide eyes, like a curious cat that was totally clueless about the world.

* * *

"Especially if I can't remember it; it doesn't count." "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she questioned.

Kisame slapped his forehead with a groan, "I was trying to be sensible...somehow." he muttered at the end.

"Is it ok to try again?" she inquired. "I'm sorry?" She sighed, "I meant if we could kiss again. It... felt nice, even though it went on to other things."

"Uh..." The brute sat there in silence for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. He liked the girl, hell, it may be more than that but it was too soon to say so for sure, and no doubt she felt the same.

Sighing in defeat after she gave him a pouty eyed face he gestured for her to get closer and tilted her chin when she leaned forward as instructed. His eyebrow twitched when he could smell the sweet cinnamon scent of her breath, silently gulping before closing the distance.

He intended for it to be a small, sensual peck, but something kept him from pulling away from the soft, inviting, petal pink lips that were worried red due to being nibbled on from nervousness.

Kitten noted that she much preferred his kisses when he wasn't drunk, the gentle, languid movement sending a familiar, yet stronger fire that made her heart flutter like a hummingbird's. Following instinct she loosely hugged his shoulders and slid into his lap whilst his arms circled her waist, entering a tight embrace that continued to heat up as each slow, sensual kiss turned into something deeper and more meaningful.

Losing some control from the lust burning in his veins the sheriff turned in the chair and tenderly pushed her back to lie on the desk, poking his tongue out for entrance by running it across her bottom lip.

Kitten whimpered as the strong appendage entered the sweet crevice of her mouth, venturing about while Kisame calmly tested the waters by tentatively circling the awaiting, smaller tongue that had eagerly poked at his own.

Their heads tilted occassionally to find better leverage, the arousing battle for dominance becoming more starved as their hands began to grip and tug at each other's clothes.

* * *

"Kisame? I brought papers from the blacksmith that you need to look at."

At the sound of Itachi's voice that came after the polite, sharp knock, the couple broke apart, startled and nearly jumping out of their skins, and Kitten swiftly slid under the desk, leaving the sheriff to gather his bearings within the split second time limit he had.

When Itachi opened the door he saw Kisame seeming a little too casual; head resting on his palm while propped up on his elbow, and his clothes somewhat ruffled up. He padded over to the desk, rolled up parchment in hand.

Irked by the brute's slightly ragged breathing Itachi uttered, "Are you feeling well?"

Pretending to act confused by his question Kisame nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Snickering quietly Kitten head perked up when her eyes spotted a questionably large bulge of Kisame's crotch. Eyes staying wide as a twitching, psychotic grin that put the Grinch to shame, a cruel, devious plan formulated in her cunning mind.

Pursing his lips at the former mercenary Itachi spoke, "The blacksmith, William Turner, is wishing for permission to remodel his shop."

Humming in thought the sheriff uttered, "When does he plan on-"

The words got caught in his throat when smooth, feminine fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants to free his yet to be satiated erection, the hard shaft gently grasped within a warm, baby soft palm.

"Kisame?" The man in question repeated quickly, "When does he plan on remodeling?"

Startled by the sudden ramble, Itachi calmly spoke, "Next week, though William mentioned that he would need an extra hand, more would be better."

* * *

Smirking to herself Kitten playfully stroked the unique, washed out blue tinted skin, taking in the dark veins that created a smooth, bumpy texture.

Eyes turning to a stern expression and lips pursing sharply Kisame grabbed the mischievous hand.

"Does he know how long it will take?" the shark like man questioned, hoping he got the point across to the girl that she needed to stop, but was sadly mistaken with a sucker punch to his crumbling pride.

The warm, moist lips he oh so wished to devour had wrapped around the head, gingerly sucking while flicking the tip of her tongue over the slit. He could feel her smirking at him, he could've sworn he could hear her laughing at him too.

The little minx.

The raven grew worried when the brute's body visibly quivered, as if struggling to not do...something, but he continued on nonetheless.

"He believes it will take a minimum of two weeks. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Never..felt better." Kisame grunted, trying to push her head away with his knee and gulped heavily as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

Mentally grinning like a madman the brunette gave a light, but sharp bite just beneath the shroom. The man's reaction was immediate.

"You're sweating and shaking like a leaf; you are far from ok." Itachi chided, but paused when Kisame's eyes suddenly rolled back and the brute all but slammed his head against the desk with a low moan.

His worries were relieved when he heard a faint giggle. And he knew the voice all too well by now.

Smirking, the raven teased the shark, "You should be ashamed, Kisame."

* * *

Groaning in attempt to keep from moaning out loud Kisame tilted his head to glare at the deputy, growling, "Just give me the stupid paper."

"Hn."

Itachi heeded to the command and left without another word, feeling it best to leave the two alone.

Snarling in embarrassment Kisame scooted his chair back to glower down at the teen, but froze when he saw that she had taken to fingering herself while taking in the full length.

Grunting aloud the sheriff gingerly placed his hand on the back of her head, resting his head against his forearm which was laid across the edge of the desk.

Her soft moans sent vibrations throughout his cock, and a low growl rumbled deep in his throat as he released inside her mouth.

Kitten pulled away, swallowing the salty, white semen, but shivered in fear when she noticed the sharp glare he was sending her.

"You got guts, pulling off a stunt like that, Kitten."

Before he could do anything Itachi popped his head in again, "A letter came in earlier, it's assigned to Kitten."

"Huh?" The girl's head perked up in attention as she clambered out from under the desk. No use to continue hiding if he already figured out where she was.

"A letter?" she inquired, eyes taking in the sharp, yet gentle stroked of the cursive handwriting that she knew all too well. "It's from Angel!" she beamed.

* * *

Tearing open the envelope she was surprised to see two folded pieces of paper fall out. Picking them up she saw that one was addressed to Kisame, while the other was hers.

"Here Kisame." the brunette uttered, politely passing him his letter, then turning to eagerly read her own.

As her eyes scrolled down different emotions displayed themselves in her chocolate hues, namely worry, but then turning to downright bafflement near the end. "The idiot DRANK?! She knows that she's lightweight AND a flirt when drunk!" she all but shrieked, startling the sheriff before he could get a chance to read his letter.

After the short rant her eyes just remained wide in shock. 'Well, I guess that means she is having the same problems as I am.' she thought.

Sitting back at his desk Kisame skimmed the lines of Kakuzu's message, lips moving silently as he read.

_"Kisame, I need to remind you to keep an eye open to make sure that Kitten doesn't try concocting an escape plan through writing letters with Angel. Just a precaution._

_Also, my emotions have been a real stirrup ever since I started watching Angel. I think this is what Madara had warned us about. We need to be careful._

_Sincerely,_  
_Sheriff Kakuzu"_

Glancing up at the brunette with a raised brow the brute merely chuckled. "I don't think it'd be that much of a threat, Kakuzu." he muttered to himself, silently watching the girl as she requested Itachi for a sheet of paper and pen.

* * *

"Are you writing back?" he questioned once she padded back to the desk with the materials in hand.

Looking puzzled she nodded, "Of course I am. She's my only family and it's only right that I keep in touch with her." she explained before moving the pen.

_"Dear Angel,_

_I really miss you too, and I'm glad that trash mouth is possibly a friend now. Beyond glad. And what in the name of the gods were you thinking?! Drinking?! You know how alcohol affects you! You even tried to get into my pants last time you drank!_

_But besides that, I'm doing fine here. Kisame and Itachi are really nice, surprisingly. I'm still getting used to the fact that there are actually nice authorities out there._

_Also, this might be important; I think Kisame knows something about my past, maybe we met before. He says that he remembers something, but it's too vague to make out. Perhaps he might know my who my family is if I had one? I could only hope._

_As for your incident with Kakuzu, I don't know what to say. Just last night Kisame came home completely hammered and uh... Well we kinda went at it. We didn't go all the way, he ended up falling asleep on top of me before any of that could happen._

_And you won't BELIEVE what kind of stress Kisame has to put up with from the crazy jobs he does. A few days ago some fat rich lady had him go all over town to find her lost pet monkey. A monkey!_

_Anyways, now that I've written a good amount I just want to make sure you're doing alright and I love you with all my heart._

_Lots o' Love,_  
_Kitten"_

* * *

Nodding with a satisfied smile Kitten handed the paper to Kisame, who just shook his head with a smile. "Go on ahead and mail it."

Her stomach fluttered as warmth burst on her cheeks. 'He trusts me enough to just send it without inspecting it?' she inwardly asked herself, highly perplexed before walking back to Itachi who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Can you show me where the post office is please?" she politely asked.

When the two left the room Kisame ran a hand through his hair, sighing exasperatedly before pulling out his own pen and paper, writing back to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, You have no idea."

Folding the sheet up he stood to walk over to the window, where a small messenger falcon sat perched upon the window sill.

Picking the bird up and strapping the note to its leg he gently tossed it out, watching as its wings expanded and it took flight.

"I could've told her it could be sent by bird..." he murmured, shrugging it off to sit back down at his desk.

_TBC:_


	20. Recollection of the Past

Once again things were a tad bit awkward because of the second kiss, but their behavior turned normal not too many days after when Kakuzu got the mail.

One was from Kitten to Angel but the other he immediately threw in the trashcan. Hidan arched a brow since and picked it up, reading the label and asking, "You're not going to read this? Isn't this from…."

The brute snapped, "I know who it's from!" then stomped out the back door and slumping into a rocker with a deep scowl.

Angel, who at present was sewing some holes in the deputy's pants, asked softly, "What was that all about."

The albino sat next to her and muttered, "The fool can't seem to shake himself of that fucking woman still it seems." "Woman?" "I don't know all the details but I know she fucking hurt him."

Angel rested her hand on his shoulder, "What happened." Pursing his lips, not sure whether to tell her the truth or not, he mumbled, "It's in the past. That's what he always tells me."

"But I'm not asking him, I'm asking you Hidan." "Tch, fine." He leaned closer as to whisper to keep the miser from hearing, "The only reason I know this is because he drank quite a bit one day and blabbed it, otherwise he never would've fucking told me mind you."

She nodded in understanding and urged him to go on. "Back when he was a bounty hunter still, he was interested in this one girl and wanted to get married to her. From what he told me she refused him for two things."

Hidan scowled at this part, "She wouldn't be with him because he was a bounty hunter, always moving from place to place and not settling down. The other stupid fucking thing was he had nothing to offer her except his affection. He wasn't fucking good enough in her eyes the bitch."

Angel felt such sorrow for the man; his heart was broken. "That's so sad; no wonder he's the way he is."

* * *

"Nah, he's always been solemn and greedy but he rarely shows emotions as it is. Plus, that's why he lectures me about settling down in one place and raising a family. I know that's the fucking cause of it."

"Poor guy, that must've hit him hard. Is that why he settled down and became sheriff?" "Yeah I guess, but the years went by so he gave up on it."

"He…He wants a family?" "He won't fucking admit it but I know he does, I haven't been around him this long for nothing. I keep telling him he's not too old but he won't fucking listen."

Angel hung her head sadly, feeling so sorry for him and asked, "Why is the girl writing him then?" "I'm about to fucking find out; this makes the first letter I've seen and he didn't even bother to fucking open it."

He tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter, the woman reading it over his shoulder in silence. It only took a few moments but the message was better off for the miser not to know.

"Stupid fucking bitch!"

Angel nodded, "I know this is supposed to be a meaningful letter but it sounds like she's gloating. She hopes he's doing well since so many years have passed but she's stating how great her life is now."

Hidan snorted, "It's fucking gloating that's what it is. He can fucking do better! I keep fucking telling him that!" "I agree and he needs to let it go…..but I have no room to tell him that."

"Eh? Why?" "I can't let go of the past either so I know exactly how he feels, it haunts me so much but not as badly since I met Kitten, then came here." "What's your story?" "Oh no, I've already told Kakuzu I'm not doing it again!"

* * *

"Aww come on! Tell me!" "No!" She stood and went towards outside when he grabbed her wrist and pulled the woman back, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. That sounds like a fucking good deal doesn't it?"

She didn't have an answer, mostly because of how close his face was to hers. Hidan seemed to realize it as well but didn't recoil, instead he leaned forwards more to plant a small kiss to the quivering plump ones.

Quickly regaining her senses she cleared her throat and shoved him back towards the couch, the deputy just smirking up a storm as she began her tale first, then he started his.

"I lived miles away from here. I never knew my parents and spent the majority of my life in that fucking orphanage. It was fucking hell! They took me in because they fucking had to! No one fucking wanted me! I was….different…and not in a good way. I was treated like shit because of it."

Angel rested her hand on his shoulder for some comfort so he would continue, "I know you've overheard Madara talking about me behind my back, about my religion as well, so go on and get your thoughts over with. I know you have something to fucking say about it."

She sighed but didn't speak the words he expected, "Everyone has a God or religion they believe in but not every person is going to agree with it. I'm not going to outcast or scorn someone because their religion is different from mine and that's how I look at it. You believe in what you believe in."

He arched a brow and gawked at the woman, not believing his ears but his usual smirk returned. She really _was_ like him…..different and misunderstood.

"Yeah, well….getting back to my story…..I got kicked out of that damn orphanage when I turned sixteen because I strangled some passing stranger who mocked my religion and threw rocks at me. I got so fucking mad and blew my top and then everything went black, I came to when I was being carried off in a carriage to the asylum."

* * *

Angel was appalled from what he was telling her, the guy really needed help back then but like so many others, it was easier to ignore and put away those that were odd with no special effort to communicate with them.

"I spent two fucking years in yet another hell hole, always fucking strapped up like the fucking loony they thought I was but I showed them. I had a plan to escape without killing anyone….I got off on good behavior even though it was fucking hard to play the part they wanted me to be, but when I got out I fucking cursed them all out before leaving the town, getting the hell away from the nightmares and bullshit."

Angel really understood how he felt for that's how she felt and what she did to escape.

"It was then I came to this town, having no money so I had to pickpocket to survive. You should know Angel. I got into so many fights in my fucking life and wasn't afraid or gave a damn about anyone…..that is until I met the old man."

Here the albino smirked like mad, "I usually picked fights when I was bored and I made the wrong fucking choice with Kakuzu. He was the sheriff but at the time I didn't fucking know that, I caught him off duty to get his money. Biggest fucking mistake I made of my life, he kicked my ass into the ground."

Angel giggled at that part, "You shouldn't have even considered touching his money." "Hey! I didn't fucking know anything about that at the time, but anyway, once I was healed I challenged him again. I hate to fucking lose to anyone so I kept going back, each time he defeated me with warnings to quit being an idiot, and then finally he threw me in jail."

"What happened?"

"He thought I had potential to do something worthwhile with my life and he could help me if I would fucking cooperate. I wasn't sure of his offer at first but I didn't want to live the rest of my life on the fucking streets. I wanted people to stop fucking treating me like dirt and so I accepted."

He paused there and stared off in deep thought, mumbling slightly to himself, "I owe him." The woman smiled, "He's a good man."

* * *

A few minutes passed in silence as she finished his pants, "Here you go….didn't he have another letter?" "Thanks…..yeah I think I saw what's her name on it."

Angel shot off the couch in a flash and ran outside, skidding to a halt as the brute was holding a falcon and glancing down at a small note.

He muttered under his breath, "I have no idea eh?" He scribbled on the back of the note with the pen he had in his pocket.

_Thanks for the vague reply Kisame, but I'm highly surprised you got intimate with that girl. What were you thinking!? _

_It's a good thing you passed out when you did unless you wanted her pregnant. Quit being a fool and be more careful._

_Kakuzu~_

He folded it up and attached it back to the falcon when he noticed Angel. "Um…did a letter come for me today?"

He handed her the paper without a word and just sent the bird off when she gasped, "You read this!?" "Yes." "WHY?"

He merely shrugged and attempted to walk off when she blocked his path, "How could you!? This is private and you have no right to go through my mail." "I have _every_ right to do so, you are on probation!"

Clenching her teeth she snapped, "Just because you're fucking pissed about that woman who turned you down don't take it out on me!"

He was taken aback from her anger but stood his ground, "Hidan told you I see, but despite what you think, I'm not taking my anger out on you. I'm merely stating the facts Angel so go write your letter and send it."

She stared at him blankly, almost stuttering in bewilderment, "That's it? You're not going to yell or scold me? I..I don't…..get you…..ugh…"

Stomping off to write her letter she heard him chuckle behind her and that just confused her all the more.

Once she read it she laughed, imaging the teen's lecturing expression from her alcohol incident.

* * *

_Dear Kitten, _

_I bow to you in apology for my stupidity on the drinking. I'm glad you're doing much better and are you serious? Kisame might know something? _

_I hope he does remember something for your sake; you've been in the dark for so long without knowing anything except me and what few images coming back to you._

_You and Kisame…hmmm….I'm actually not that surprised. Your letter answered my question then. I had a feeling you had a strong attachment to him but never would have guessed in THAT way._

_At any rate be careful and try not to get too close, I don't want your heart broken or being used. I'm not saying he's like that but you never know._

_I got news to make you smile though, I got to go to a dance! It was SO much fun and I taught Hidan how to do it and Kakuzu finally danced with me. _

_To be honest, I'm really getting fonder of them two every day. Kakuzu keeps being aloof and yet direct with me concerning affections, including a kiss as thanks for the fun he had at the dance, but I think I found out the reason why now. _

_Hidan and I are really bonding believe it or not and he kissed me again but….I didn't reject it this time. I have NO clue why so I can't explain it. _

_I'm still counting the days when we can be together again._

_Love, Angel_

_P.S. NO COMMENT ON THE MONKEY_

* * *

The woman handed it to Hidan and that devilish smirk returned as he sealed it up himself and handed it back to her after reading it.

The albino went with the woman to mail it, returning in serious deep thought when she noticed his expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just thinking about some things, you better go to bed." "Um…ok. Good night Hidan."

"Night Angel." Watching the woman go inside he sighed.

_Now that my mind's made up I need to have a word with Kakuzu. This'll be a fucking pip for sure. _

_**TBC:**_


	21. Stripping Sheriff

Day 13

The brunette shrieked like a drowning cat when freezing cold water was dumped onto her, soaking the poor girl to the bone as she jolted upright, arms wrapped around her form for warmth and shaking like a leaf with her teeth chattering.

Hearing a snicker nearby Kitten looked to glare at Kisame who was holding a pale within his hands, the tip lowered above her as water steadily dripped down on her.

"Well that woke you up. Apparently sticking a rooster in here doesn't work." Kisame humored before handing a letter to her. "A letter came in the mail for you."

Forgetting her earlier rage the teen uttered a small "oh" and retrieved the envelope from his outstretched hand. Tearing it open the girl shrieked when a falcon suddenly flew through the window that was open for some reason, perching atop Kisame's arm.

"Kakuzu's came late." the brute murmured, snatching the note.

Watching curiously Kitten observed his facial features as he quickly skimmed the scribbled words, his face then turning red as he turned to her.

"You told them about the other night?!"

* * *

Kitten gave a sheepish grin in response and pulled out the letter.

"Would you like a pen and paper?" "Yes please."

Accepting the items she began to scribble down.

_'Dear Angel,_

_ Damn straight about the drinking, but I'm glad you're safe._

_ And from the kiss with Hidan? I hope you're not turning out to be like one of those polyamory people. Though I don't have anything against it, I just think it'll be hard to keep up with that type of relationship. IF it ever gets to that._

_ As for me, I'll be starting my work tomorrow. Hopefully I get to help out in catching bandits. It'd be so cool!_

_ Yeah, I hope he remembers soon too. I've been so lost for ten years now._

_ I'll write an extra letter tonight before I go to bed; have a feeling I'm going to be doing something today._

_ Lots o' love,_  
_ Kitten_

_P.S- Don't worry about me so much. I know you have a right to worry, but Kisame is a good man. '_

She folded the letter up and put it on the table. "I'll be writing an extra letter to go with it after noon." she informed the brute, who nodded in confirmation. "Alright, just be downstairs in time for breakfast."

Kitten had just finished eating breakfast with the authorities when Itachi spoke up, "Kitten, would you care to take a walk with me? There's something I wish to discuss with you whereas Kisame has work to do in the office."

Nodding the teen wiped her mouth with a napkin, giving a small burp in the process, and excused herself from the table. Bowing in gratitude for the meal to Kisame who cooked this time she exit the building arm-in-arm with Itachi.

When he was sure the duo had left Kisame quickly cleaned up the table and left for his office, planning on finishing his work early today.

"So why did you want to talk about?" Kitten asked with a curious face, looking up at the raven.

"I've been overhearing rumors about you resembling someone from another town. Do you know anything of this?" he uttered.

Somewhat surprised by this information she shook her head. "Wish I did. Did they ever mention exactly who I looked like?"

Pursing his lips the raven debated whether or not to tell her. "Well, apparently it's someone they saw ten years ago. Sounds to be a bit of a coincidence seeing as that was how long you and Angel had been together."

"Ten years ago..." the girl whispered in awe. 'And yet another possible link to my past.' she silently added.

"Did you happen to know that Sheriff Madara has a niece?" She shook her head, "No, I wasn't aware. Why?"

The deputy sighed, shaking his head to end the topic. "I'll tell you another time." He then turned a corner, leading her to a tailor shop.

"Now, would you like some new clothes?"

Kitten beamed at him brightly, bouncing her head vigorously, "That'd be great!"

_

It was almost noon when the couple came out of the store, hands full of bags of clothes, some of which were custom made. Once they stepped up the patio of the Sheriff's house Itachi politely opened the door for her, bowing like a gentleman.

Smirking at his show of chivalry she walked inside, taking the rest of the bags from the raven and headed upstairs to her room.

Dropping them onto the mattress Kitten froze when she heard light humming, tilting her head to the side to look at the wall that separated her room from Kisame's.

Slightly disturbed from the off tune rhythm she tiptoed out of the room and stood in front of the brute's, the door halfway ajar and her mouth falling agape at the sheriff who was completely unaware of her presence.

Beating his hip from one side to the next Kisame ran his hands down his chest, each button unpopping slowly, his shoulders drifting from one side to the next as he swayed.

Soon enough his shirt was open, his hands slipping around to his waist, lifting up his shirt so that his back and waist were exposed.

The collar running down his back before the entire fabric fell to a pool around his feet.

Twisting he hooked his thumb behind his belt, his hip still swaying as he ran his hand down his strong stomach. A sharp bite pinching his lower lip as he turned his head to the side and began to unbuckle his belt, the button to his jeans popping with ease to exposde his boxers underneath before he turned away again and groped his ass.

Kisame jumped when a loud thud came from outside his room, and cautiously crept to his door to peek outside. Kitten was lying on her back, unconscious, and a line of blood dripping from her nose.

_

Kitten stuffed another wad of tissue up her nose, unable to look at the sheriff in the eye after seeing... Whatever that was he was doing earlier.

She sat at the desk in his office, resuming her letter.

_'Dear Angel,_

_ Itachi took me out for a walk around town and asked me a couple questions. Turns out that Madara has a niece that looks like me according to the townsfolk, but most of them are elderly and haven't seen the girl for over ten years._

_ Could I be linked to that somehow?_

_ After that Itachi took me to the tailor to get new clothes. What a gentleman! I even got to make my own!_

_ Also, you'll NEVER guess what I just witnessed a while ago. When me and Itachi came back home I heard half assed singing from Kisame's room._

_ He left his door halfway open and was humming to himself while strip dancing! As much as I'd hate to admit it, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen! I even passed out with a nosebleed to boot._

_ Keep me updated on what madness you're going through._

_ Till next time,_  
_ Kitten.'_

"Here." she uttered stiffly, handing the paper to the sheriff without looking.

Understanding her uneasiness he accepted it and put it in an envelope before strapping it onto the falcon, the bird taking off soon after.

"Please tell me you didn't write about th-" Kisame was interrupted by the slamming of his door, signifying that the teen had left in a hurry.

Running his hands through his hair the brute groaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe she saw me doing that. I'm such an idiot."

_TBC:_


	22. Popping the Question!

The albino was forced to wait a few days since they've been swamped with unexpected work dealing with swindlers, but he finally got a moment alone with the miser at last.

It was early in the morning and the woman was still in bed when he leaned against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I need to talk to you about something Kakuzu."

The brute rubbed his sore neck muttering, "What is it?" "Do you fancy Angel?" The man furrowed his brows and looked up at his deputy, "Pardon?" "You fucking heard what I asked."

"Wha…Why do you want to know?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Look, I know you fucking like her old man but how much? Would you court her?" "Where in hell is this coming from Hidan." "Just answer my fucking question!"

He sat in deep silence, of course he was fond of her…more than he should be, but how much he wasn't sure as of yet. His emotions were still jumbled up because of her, not to mention that letter he received reminded him not to get too close to anyone again. He couldn't stand another rejection for trivial reasons.

Hidan snorted from impatience as the miser murmured, "I don't know Hidan." The albino nodded, "Alright, then I'm going to ask her." He took a sip of his coffee, "Ask her what?"

The deputy was very blunt, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." The sheriff spit his drink out, coughing harshly until he stopped and stared incredulously at his partner. "You're joking!?"

"I most certainly am not. I'm fucking serious." "WHY!?"

* * *

Hidan crossed his arms, "Why not? She's pretty, one hell of a cook, can fight, calm me down which still baffles me, and we get along just fine." "No."

"You're the one who keeps telling me to settle down and I really fucking like her! So don't sit there and tell me no, she's not for me or some other fucking bullshit. I'm going to fucking ask her whether you like it or not!"

Kakuzu stood up and knocked his chair over, "Then why ask me if I fancied her if you were planning on doing this anyway!?"

"I wanted to know if you liked her the same fucking way I do and if so, you have the fucking right to be with her more than me!"

The miser fell silent, astounded that the deputy was thinking of his happiness before his own. "Why Hidan?"

"I know you've been fucking hurt and here comes a second chance for you to get what you want old man! This is the first fucking time I've seen you interested in anyone and she seems to like you too so unless you make up your fucking mind and grow some balls, you'll lose this chance and may never fucking getting another one!"

His words stung and hit him hard, deep down he knew the idiot was right but it was easier said than done but what if…..

"There's no guarantee she'll say yes to you Hidan." The deputy shrugged, "You don't fucking get if you don't ask. If she turns me down then I'll just keep fucking trying."

"She's still on probation." "I fucking know that but it's almost over with. She's not even got two weeks to go and from I can tell she's on the right path to getting her name fucking cleared. If she says yes I'm planning on marrying her after it's done."

* * *

Kakuzu pursed his lips and hit the table, "Damn it Hidan you always do this to me! You push me to the edge and force me to make a quick decision before I'm ready to think it through."

"Stop fucking bellyaching old man and accept it. I _am_ going to ask her so if you're against it and afraid that she might say yes…go fucking confront her!"

Turning heel the albino left with a scowl, leaving the brute so confused on what to do as he picked his chair back up and plopping into it; the woman soon shuffling in and glancing at the miser sadly before checking the mail.

She heard them arguing about something but wasn't sure what it was about so thought it best not to get involved….unless they tell her what's going on.

"Oh good, a letter from Kitten." She gave the bird a big piece of meat and a bowl of water since it was hungry and went back inside.

She gave the miser his mail and frowned from how upset he looked so fetched him another cup of coffee and asked, "Are you alright?"

He didn't even look at her when he grumbled, "I'm not sure anymore."

*Angel decided it be best to leave but patted his shoulder, "Well, if you want to talk….I'm here." He glanced up at her before giving a slight nod before she walked off, sitting on the rocker on the back porch opening her message since he didn't call her back.

Reading the letter she smirked from her friend's but giggled about her passing out….the thought alone is hilarious for such a tough girl to actually do that.

* * *

_Dear Kitten,_

_What you witnessed is a sight to see in itself. I would actually pay to see Kakuzu do that; though not sure how I would react. I'd either laugh or faint. _

_You don't actually think that ass Madara could be your uncle do you!? It's all too convenient if you ask me. This must be fate….if only you could remember. I hope it will return to you. _

_Well you're living it up aren't you? I've been working my ass off and you haven't really started your probation yet! That's not fair but still, I'm glad you're with good men like them._

_I have something to tell you, something odd has been going on lately. Kakuzu acts like he wants to tell me something but won't do it and Hidan has been acting more….polite I guess….towards me for the past few days._

_Do you have any ideas?_

_Love Angel,_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you Kakuzu opened your previous letter and read it before I could. So~ he knows what happened between you and Kisame_

* * *

Folding the letter up neatly she stood up only to bump into Hidan, who looked dead serious about something and asked, "Do you like me?"

Furrowing her brows in confusion she murmured, "Yes, it should be obvious." "Let me rephrase it, do you like me enough to be with me."

Eyes growing wider she stuttered, "Wh..What? What are you saying?" "I want to fucking know if you'll marry me Angel."

She was overwhelmed to his question, shakily sitting back down since her legs began to wobble.

He took her hand and smirked, "You don't have to fucking answer me now just think about it, I really like you and want you to stay here once your probation is over….if you'll have me."

"Hidan…I…." "If you say no I'll understand just as long as you give me a fucking good reason. Deal?" She nodded, "Deal."

Smirking he trudged off as she slumped back in her chair with a blank expression, mumbling to herself, "What just happened?"

Unfolding the letter she added another sentence.

_S.O.S~ Hidan just popped the question out of the blue and wants me to think about it! What do I do? _

Refolding the letter she hastily attached it to the falcon and sent it off.

**TBC:**


	23. Her Lost Past and Inner Confessions

Itachi sighed, wondering if it really was a good idea to send a letter to his cousin, requesting the elder to come over. He didn't say why, but he did state that it was urgent. And it involved 'her'. There was no way the sheriff would refuse.

"It's plain as day now." he murmured to himself, "If only she could remember."

* * *

Madara unfolded the letter on his desk, eyes skimming the lines as they grew wide. He didn't even finish the letter as he abruptly stood and stormed out of the office, ignoring his deputy's hollers of where he was going and mounted his steed. With a shout and a snap of the reins he sped off.

. . .

"MAIL!" the brunette all but squealed, tackling the brute when she spotted him coming upstairs with an envelope in hand. The couple tumbled down the staircase, receiving many unneeded bruises and bumps.

The girl was sitting on his stomach, hands pressed to his chest while a far too excited face with a giant Cheshire grin blinked with expectant, large brown eyes. It was then did he notice her attire, and found it impossible to tear his gaze away from the bountiful cleavage literally hanging in front of him.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved belly top with a knot underneath the bosoms to keep it together; leaving her toned stomach and a promising amount of cleavage exposed. Letting his eyes wander down to adore the fitted black shorts and brown leather belt gleaming in the light from its golden cat buckle.

"I take it you like my new outfit?" she purred, almost laughing at his expression. Snatching the letter from his hand she remained sitting on top of him as she opened it.

Huffing to himself Kisame folded his arms and rested his head on them, patiently observing her from this angle.

When she got near the end the brunette cackled loudly, wiping a tear from her eye as she quickly tried to settle down, succeeding in doing so when she read the S.O.S.

"He what...?" she whispered to herself.

"Who did what?" he grumbled to her boredly. "Hidan proposed to Angel."

* * *

"Well I'll be." the shark mumbled in disbelief, sitting up, causing the girl to slide down, their groins bumping with her thighs spread wide to straddle him. Both faces burst to flames, the blushes then fading to light when they looked at each other.

Feeling drawn in by the mesmerizing brown orbs Kisame gently kissed the feisty brunette without much thought nor restraint, having a sudden need to feel those soft, petal pink lips with his own. Kitten pretty gave in without a fight, hugging his thick neck to pull herself closer, all but dropping the letter to the side, completely forgotten for the time being.

His tongue poked out, easily gliding inside the sweet crevice to tangle with hers. Something soft yet hard was twitching against her clothed heat as the brute held her hip with one hand, the other running through her wild, yet soft hair, and he pulled her hip against him, pressing her womanhood into the bulge of his pants.

A soft moan escaped her, losing the battle for dominance and just leaning into him as he released her hair, now running his cool palm up and down her smoothly curved back before slipping his fingertips under the thin white fabric.

A rough cough disrupted their make out session, the couple looking to the side to see Itachi standing there with his arms crossed, a stern look in his eyes and lips pursed.

"As much as I respect your hormonal urges, I'd much rather not watch my cousin swapping spit with my mentor."

The lovebirds sputtered before simultaneously exclaiming, "COUSIN?!"

"I'll explain to you when Madara arrives, but for now; I need to have a word with Kitten." and with that he grabbed the brunette by the arm with a firm grip and dragged her to another room, leaving Kisame sitting there on his butt, completely clueless. So he stood and left for his office, having a feeling that the weasel would be needing to talk to him as well.

Sure enough, after a while Itachi returned with a shocked Kitten trailing behind him. "Kisame, tell me what you remember about that day ten years ago." the raven uttered.

"All I can recall is a girl being pushed off a cliff and hitting her head against a rock, that's it." he stated. "What brought all this up? And why is Madara coming to my town?"

"Because, Madara is her uncle."

* * *

. . . . . . .

Kisame didn't know what to make of this. Kitten was actually the supposedly dead niece of sheriff Madara. The brute gave an amused chuckle, "Who knew things would turn out like this?"

Soon lunch came and it wasn't long after when a knock was heard at the front door. Kisame stood and opened the door, stepping back as an enraged sheriff came marching in, shaking a wrinkled sheet of paper. "What is the meaning of this, Itachi?! Saying that Lexy isn't dead?!"

The name rang a bell as Kitten listened to the two Uchiha's talk, more like bicker on Madara's part. Everything went blank in her mind before images sprang up, once buried in the depths of her mind for a whole decade.

Madara grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt, a tear falling from his eye as he whispered, his voice rising as he continued. "I saw her fall. I heard her cry out... calling me daddy. I personally supervised the search team and we looked everywhere for two months. TWO MONTHS Itachi! And now you have the gall to mess around saying she isn't dead?!"

Itachi just stared into his cousin's eyes, remaining indifferent as he made the elder release him. "I'm not messing around, Madara, because she. Is. Not. Dead."

"She's right here... Uncle Maddy." Kitten spoke from behind the raven, her arms hugging his waist as cried softly into his back. "I'm right here."

Madara remained frozen, not believing his ears. 'Uncle Maddy.' he repeated in his head, gulping heavily as he turned around when the arms released him momentarily.

He couldn't believe it. "L... Lexy?" Kitten nodded, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him again. Hesitantly he embraced her in return, a shuddering sigh escaping him as he, too, had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"All this time... What... Why didn't you come back?" he asked, petting her head.

"I hit my head on a rock during the fall, not only knocking me out but also causing me to lose my memory." she explained. "Angel saved me from drowning, and she dubbed me Kitten since I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name."

"All that matters now is that my baby girl is safe." the elder murmured, a wavering smile on his face.

* * *

. . . . . . . .

"I've been meaning to ask; why did you suddenly retaliate against that thug?" Madara questioned, leaning forward in his seat, resting his elbows against the table.

Lexy glanced at Kisame before speaking, "He doesn't remember it, but he was the reason why." "Come again?" The elder truly wanted to know.

Kitten sat back in her chair, closing her eyes as she recalled that day.

* * *

. . . . . .

I was scared, tears surfacing at the corners of my eyes as I sent a silent message to my uncle who looked as if his heart was torn in half. I felt the bandit behind me crouch down so most of his body was hidden behind me, and Madara lowered his rifle with a regretful face.

All hope was lost from me, but something made me attempt to jerk my head to the side, allowing my eyes to meet two beady black ones. Something began to claw its way out of me; something filled with fire, but an invisible wall was blocking it from surfacing completely.

A silent whisper carried itself across a passing gust of wind...

Don't give up without a fight.

The wild fire inside burst to life. I reared my leg up, snapping it back against my captor's knee, a morbidly satisfying cracking making my ears twitch as I turned my head when he stupidly released my mouth. Acting in pure instinct my teeth latched onto and snapped together as hard as possible around his nose.

Hearing a commotion happening elsewhere it was apparent that my uncle was dealing with the other two. Jerking my head back, the bandit's nose stayed between my teeth, the overpowering coppery tang of blood almost numbing my tongue as I spat it out in disgust.

The man yelled at first in pain, but then it was just anger as he glared at me, so I glared back. He rose to one knee, using that leverage to lunge forward with his hands outstretched. The force had me stumbling backwards, closer to the edge of the canyon.

Madara dealt with the last bandit swiftly before running towards me, but by then it was too late. Both of our hands reaching for one another, gravity tugged me away from safety, farther from him.

"DADDY!"

Not a second later after hearing him shout my name, a sharp pain was felt in the back of my head, and everything went blank.

* * *

. . . . .

Madara wasn't pleased about the memory, but looked to the brute. "How on Earth did you happen to be there? Unless fate was playing its cards right."

Kisame shrugged, "I was traveling and by luck happened to be on the other side of the canyon at the time."

Huffing at this Madara glanced out the window. "I'd best be taking my leave. I left without explaining to Zetsu as to why, so I better get going before he starts acting like a worried grandma." and he stood from the table, walking around to give Lexy a peck on the crown of her head.

"Be a good girl while Maddy is gone, kay?" She growled at him with a pout, "I'm not a kid anymore!" Her uncle laughed, "You will always be my baby girl no matter how old you are."

When the door shut Lexy asked the two authorities, "Should I have told him I was uh, with Kisame?" In response both men shook their heads no. "I'd rather not have him chopping off my head. I can tell he's one of the overprotective types and will stop at nothing to kill whoever defiled 'his baby girl'."

"You got that right."

* * *

. . . . . .

Later that night Lexy had decided to bathe in Kisame's bathtub; and knowing the brute, the tub was massive.

"Who knew he'd be the type for something as luxurious as this?" she sighed in bliss, sliding down till her nose was barely above the water's surface.

Mind wandering to what happened that morning she blushed, lightly touching her lips. 'He kissed me without hesitating that time, and I was just as bad. What's wrong with me?'

Heat started to pulse inside her, most of it focused in her nether regions. Groaning to herself Lexy dunked underwater, staying there for a few moments before resurfacing with a gasp.

"Enjoying yourself?" a familiar deep voice chortled next to her, making the girl jump. "Egads, Kisame! When will you stop sneaking up on me?"

The brute snickered before kneeling next to the tub. "I just wanted to check up on you. How's the water?" "Wonderful." she replied honestly.

She then looked to the side, a faint pink staining her cheeks as she squirmed a bit. She was ever so glad that the bubbles hid her body, lest he saw the problem happening between her thighs.

"Then I guess I'll join you." he suddenly spoke, startling the girl out of her wits when he began to get undressed, ignoring her protests. She gave up when she saw him reach for his pants after shrugging off his shirt, settling for just covering her eyes.

An amused chuckle met her ears, and she risked a peek through her fingers, and was grateful to see that he hadn't removed his underwear. Not yet, at least. "For someone who is willing to pull off blowing the sheriff under his own desk, you're awfully shy."

"That's different. You weren't completely naked." she shot back, giving him a confused look when he kneeled next to the tub, making her feel like a midget as he easily towered over it.

* * *

He smiled softly at her the brute reached in to gently stroke her cheek, the show of tender affection causing her stomach to flutter. Pulling her face up slowly, he guided her closer to his as he himself leaned down, claiming her lips for the second time that day.

It was a sweet and innocent peck at first, but again and again their lips pressed together with more need, eventually parting to brush their tongues together. Kisame lifted his other hand, moving it under the water's surface to softly tweak her nipple, his chest thudding from the small moan he got from her.

Cupping the side of her breast he fondled it, rotating the mound for a while before switching to the other. Soon she was arching into his hand, gently breaking the kiss to breathe, only to gasp as his lips trailed tender love bites across her neck, his hand moving from her bosom and running his cool palm down her stomach.

By reflex Lexy closed her legs when his fingertips reached the aching heat nestled between her thighs, but he simply fixed that problem by nipping the shell of her ear, whispering huskily, "Lexy."

Whimpering as her body gave a wanton shudder, Kisame took the moment of her weakened resistance to cup her maidenhood, his fingers curving against her heat.

Her back arched again as he easily slid his middle finger inside, mildly surprised at how slick she already was, and pumped his digit at a slow pace, gradually increasing his tempo before inserting a second.

Her form slid up the side of the tub just enough for him to lean down and latch onto a rosy bud, sucking tenderly and biting lightly whenever she gave a particularly loud moan. Her blissful sounds were soft and sweet, a little high pitched. They were so cute and addicting to his ears.

* * *

She suddenly tensed, a small cry blurting from her lips as her hands grasped the edges of the tub. Watching her smaller frame spasm Kisame stood after giving her another soft kiss, whispering something that she pretended not to hear in her breathless state.

"I love you."

Waiting until she heard the door closed Lexy opened her eyes and lifted her head, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. Climbing out she reached in the tub to pull out the plug, turning around to grab a towel and dry off before pulling on a fluffy white robe.

Lexy wandered out into the hall, sneaking down the stairs to spot Angel's forgotten letter. Grabbing it she tiptoed back up and to her room. Plopping down on the mattress she ran her fingers through her hair which had started to spike slightly as the moisture dried.

_'Dear Angel,_

_I feel bad for Kisame since his strip dancing secret is not a secret anymore, not to mention I'm surprised that Hidan proposed to you. What about Kakuzu? Don't you like him as well? I have a hunch that something is bound to happen._

_I'm... Having similar issues. Whenever Kisame gets near me, not only does it seem like he can't stay away, but I can't resist him._

_We made out twice today, the second time while I was in his tub. Though that time he fingered me till I released. Before he left he said he loved me._

_And also, I got my memory back. Madara is my uncle. Apparently Itachi had figured it out and sent a letter to him saying Lexy wasn't dead. When Madara confronted him in rage, saying the name Lexy, I felt something go off and I remembered._

_Ten years ago, the day we met, I was kidnapped by a group of thugs for ransom against Madara, and while my uncle tried to save me I was pushed off the cliff, hitting my head on a rock afterwards._

_I've dealt with a lot of drama today, don't you think? Hope everything turns out better for you._

_Miss you,_  
_Lexy'_

Petting the falcon on its head she strapped the letter to it before opening her window, allowing the bird to fly out.

_TBC:_


	24. Falling Angel

Angel was a nervous wreck, it's been two days since Hidan proposed and she still hasn't told him anything. _I'm glad he's not rushing me, but Lexy will if I don't give her a reply soon._

She got her letter yesterday but was too restless to even read it yet. The woman didn't know what to do and that Mr. Henderson popping up with some flowers today didn't help either.

She was polite to him of course for the sweet gesture but the deputy immediately chased him clear off the property yelling at him to get a clue that she wasn't interested. The action made her laugh at least.

Angel however apologized to the man personally because the albino didn't need to do that and make people hate him again….even _if_ it was done for her sake.

Plopping down on the couch she shook her head.

_I'm very fond of Hidan but….I don't know. I have to give him a good reason why. Not being ready for it wouldn't satisfy him so what's holding me back?_

One fear in particular lingered in her mind the closer she got to the end of her probation…it made her upset and wanted to run away so badly because of it; but something was keeping her from doing it…..and she didn't know what.

"Angel?" She jumped and glanced up at the miser, "Oh, hi Kakuzu." He sat next to her and grumbled, "You seem upset about something. Care to enlighten me?"

She gave him a half hearted smile, "It..It's nothing." He knew she was lying but dropped the subject none the less, taking a deep breath and trying to form the words he wanted to ask her….but he didn't get the chance when she asked softly, "How did you meet Hidan?"

* * *

"…..I thought he told you already?" "Well, that was from his point of view and it still didn't really tell me why you made him your deputy."

Thinking back on it he smirked, "I see your point but I see no harm in telling you. This'll help me get my mind off things for the moment."

The woman gave him her full attention, almost leaning on him when he began.

"It wasn't long after I was appointed sheriff, mostly because of my reputation as a bounty hunter. The townsfolk believed it would strike fear to criminals around these parts so they would know what they were up against…they were sadly mistaken."

"Many thugs were already out to get me for busting their colleagues and making fools of them, but never could get a crack at me because I was never in one location for very long. They swarmed the town a few weeks at a time once my whereabouts was known…..it was so tiresome."

Angel grabbed his arm, "You don't mean you had to fight severely outnumbered?"

He nodded if somewhat gloomily, "I had no choice. My honor and reputation was on the line and I'm a very advanced hand-to-hand fighter than any man aside from a few exceptions like Kisame and Hidan."

"Why didn't you get help?" "I tried to find me a deputy, but the lily-livered cowards were too frightened to battle against more than one man and the ones that did stick around I had to strain myself to save their neck as well as my own!"

His expression softened a bit, "The last deputy…I still regard him highly for his efforts, but I was unaware he couldn't fight. He was very advanced with a gun but, once it was taken away there was nothing I could do except try."

Without restraint Angel held his hand tenderly, "He died?" "Yes, I still feel responsible but he knew the risks as I did. He got a decent burial like a good man should."

* * *

Trailing off a bit he firmly gripped the soft hand for a moment before relaxing and getting to the main point. "Well, after his death I decided not to employ any more men unless I tested them out myself whether they could handle such a dangerous job. Most people underestimate a job like a sheriff…..it's not to be taken lightly. How did you think I got all these scars?"

"I..I had no idea it was because of this." "Yes, unfortunately hardly any miscreant plays fair and winds up drawing blades and other weapons. Battling that many opponents it's impossible to leave unscathed; the newest injury…as you've seen under my mask….is the most recent. I just received it a week before we were called out to catch you and the other girl."

Angel nuzzled his shoulder sympathetically as the miser shifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulder, glancing off to the side with a slight blush.

"Didn't the doctor remove the stitches today?" "Yes. I look even more hideous now." She shook her head disbelievingly, "That's not true. Let me see."

She tugged the cloth down gently and observed the deep scars, tracing the tip of her fingers along them with tenderness, "You look fine and it doesn't bother me any. This just proves you're a good man who sacrificed so much for the townsfolk's safety."

Without thinking he turned his head and kissed her, savoring the sweet taste of such a kind woman before pulling away with a grumbled apology. "I…I don't what came over me."

She smirked with a blush, "It's ok….I didn't mind. Um…you were saying?" Clearing his throat he quickly changed the subject as did she.

"One day, I kept hearing about this platinum haired delinquent who just came into the town and was causing a lot of trouble for days. I was off duty and heading home when I finally met him, the little punk tried to rob me and pick a fight to get my money. He was very cocky he would win but he didn't since I kicked his ass."

* * *

Chuckling he seemed to cheer up a bit, "What really surprised me was that not even three days after that he confronted me again. He was determined to defeat me and next thing I knew it became almost a weekly thing. I told him each time to stop being an idiot but he didn't, so eventually I got fed up and threw him in jail."

"So, why did you give him a chance to redeem himself?"

He smirked, "He had so much potential under that foul mouth and temper. Hidan was actually a very excellent and ruthless fighter on his own, but not quite at my expertise. He was fearless, strong willed; perfect for this line of work so I offered him a deal."

"Like you, I put him on probation and under constant surveillance for obvious reasons. After some time, we got more on talking terms and discussing his past. He was more of an idiot than I thought he was…..I had to teach him to read and write. That orphanage he was at failed to teach the basics of education!"

"Poor guy. He didn't tell me that part." "It's a touchy subject to him but he's not as dense as he pretends to be, the ass can be quite clever when he wants to." "Oh I don't doubt that."

"That about sums it up; teamed up we were practically impossible to defeat and criminals stopped coming around so much. To them Hidan was a psycho path and I have to agree but he does it on purpose in the heat of battle. I don't complain because I know he's not crazy."

Angel shook her head, "No he's not. I bet you're proud of him." Kakuzu smirked a tad, "Yes I am. I consider him a son believe it or not." The woman laughed, "You two act like a father and son so that's not surprising."

"Oh be quiet and read your letter." Glancing down at the paper she shrugged and tore it open to see what it said and her face went completely blank and filled with mixed emotions.

* * *

"I can't believe it." "What is it?" "Kitten finally got her memory back….and found a live relative." The brute shifted and stared with concern, "You don't seem too pleased about it."

"I..I am happy for her. It's just…..never mind." Narrowing his eyes he cupped her chin and made the woman look at him, "Stop holding in your emotions and let it out. Don't be embarrassed."

"Kitten…Lexy…..she has her blood kin now, an uncle, and even found love. There's no place for me anymore." "How can you say that? You two are like sisters…even I could see how close you two was."

Biting her lip she pushed his hand away, "I guess I'm being selfish but….she is all I have Kakuzu…..I don't have any kin left and I won't stand in the way of her new life!"

Letting the tears fall she ran out of the room, dropping the paper and rushing outside to get some fresh air and so the sheriff wouldn't see her in such a weakened state.

The miser frowned and picked up the letter, reading it and arched a brow how indiscreet the teen was about the intimate part but his mouth dropped on who her family was.

"Madara!?" That was indeed an overwhelming surprise, but glad for the man even though he was an ass. _Maybe now he'll lighten up now that she's returned to him. I heard of how close he was to his niece but I see the family resemblance now; that wild hair and stubborn attitude. _

More importantly, he needed to check on Angel. He wished she would tell him her real name but it didn't seem like she would ever trust anyone enough to do it.

He found her outside near the oak tree, trying to clean her face when he walked up to her. She glanced back at him but said nothing….the miser didn't either when he embraced the trembling woman.

* * *

Kakuzu was unsure of what to say so figured a physical response would seem more appropriate, taking in the floral scent of her hair he held her tighter when she returned the embrace.

It seemed to last for quite some time until he grunted, "Let's go prepare lunch." She nodded and followed him inside, the wheels turning in her head on what she was to do now.

A few hours later she gestured for Hidan to follow her on the porch, taking a deep breath in the process. "I really do like you Hidan but I….um…..mmmm…."

She couldn't get the darn words out but the albino just chuckled, "You like someone else right?" Nodding he just shrugged, "Fair enough…it happens but if you change your mind I'm fucking available."

Smirking she felt compelled to hug him and murmured, "Right." before they went inside to fix supper.

It was a long evening; Kakuzu noticed how silent the woman was…as if thinking long and hard about something important. She didn't say much all the way up until bedtime but didn't push her; he knew she had a lot on her mind.

Angel buttoned her baggy night shirt and snuggled under the covers with a tear falling down her cheek.

She spent the majority of the day thinking about her options and finally came to a conclusion…one she knew she would regret.

As soon as she knew the miser was fast asleep…she would escape.

_TBC:_


	25. Love to Confess

Lexy was a mind wreck throughout the rest of the day, overly confused about not only as to why Kisame had said 'those three words' the other night, but also unsure about her own feelings for the brute.

She would never admit it, but whenever she got near the man, she felt like all she needed in her life was standing there, right in front of her; Kisame.

At first she thought it to be a simple crush that would wear off, but instead it just kept getting stronger, and apparently he had similar feelings for her and wouldn't stay away from her. Not to mention it was nearly impossible to resist him. The safety and warmth she felt from being by his side.

"Am I feeling love?" she asked to no one in particular.

Earlier that day Itachi instructed her to help with whatever she could find around town, which was her first job after healing. She may have been Madara's niece, but that didn't mean she could slack off. She was still on probation regardless.

When she returned she stayed in her room for the rest of the day save for going downstairs for lunch and dinner. "Angel hasn't written back yet." she murmured, looking out the window.

The pearly cream light of the full moon peered through the clear panes, giving the room a mesmerizing glow. The door open with a rusty squeak, and Lexy glanced up to see Kisame leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.

"Mind explaining why you've locked yourself up in here all day?" he inquired, sounding a bit worried. Lexy sighed, "It's just that a lot has been on my mind lately." "Want to talk about it?" he asked again, plopping down next to her on the mattress.

Sighing again Lexy shrugged. "I guess." Kisame smirked amusedly. "You guess? Just go on and tell me."

Fidgeting slightly Lexy stared into her lap. "What do you think of me?"

* * *

Kisame was silent for a moment before replying, "Depends on the way you look at it. Like for instance; you might be asking what I think about your appearance, which you look gorgeous if I might add." he stated with a saucy wink when she giggled.

Calming down she rephrased her question, "I meant what do you feel towards me; what am I to you?"

His expression fell, now set in a soft, yet serious gaze into her eyes as he rotated his hip to face her fully and slide his hand atop of hers, which rested between them.

"Whenever I see you, I always I feel a sudden urge to stay near you, just to make sure you're safe and happy. My chest feels like it'll burst any second just by seeing you smile." The sheriff's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"To put it simply; you give me more of a reason to keep going, to always find a light in the gloomiest days." Kisame took a deep breath, "That took a bit of thinking." he muttered, making her snicker again.

"Is that why you said "I love you" while I was still catching my breath?"

Appearing as if a basin had fallen out of nowhere and on to his head Kisame stared at her blankly, like she had said something forbidden. "You heard that?" he stammered, palming his face when she nodded.

"It's not something to be embarrassed about. I feel the same way." Feeling a grin tug at the corners of his lips he asked, "Really?"

She nodded to assure him. "Every time you advance onto me, at first I did try to resist, but I couldn't. Something was making me give in. Not to mention I feel protected and like I'm where I belong."

A sputtering chuckle met her ears, and she looked up at him with a pout. "What's so funny?" The behemoth waved it off, "It nothing, just that I pictured us being lovesick teenagers confessing their feelings for each other."

* * *

Lexy raised a brow, "That's kinda what were doing right now." "Oh bite me." he grumbled, eyes widening when she leant up and gently bit his nose.

Giggling at his shocked face she spoke, "What? You told me to bite you."

Smirking to show his teeth he straightened his back, towering over her before lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "That wasn't a real bite."

The brunette gave a small yelp in slight pain when the brute opened his mouth to press his teeth into her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. A sigh of approval falling from her as he gingerly licked the love bite.

Sitting back up Kisame snickered at the heated glare that was presented on her countenance, and gingerly pecked her lips as an apology, to which she leaned into eagerly, but pulled away before it could evolve into something more heated.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Lexy?" He hesitantly asked, guiding her face closer to his own with a hand cupping her chin.

The girl beneath him answered him with a small kiss, pulling away only slightly so that her lips would brush against his as she spoke, "I'm more than ready if it's the man that I love, Kisame."

He smiled, closing the gap between their lips again, his heart leaping in sheer happiness from those words. Heads tilting slightly their mouths opened to tangle their tongues together, settling for a tantalizing dance rather fight for dominance.

With a gentle push, Kisame was on top of the brunette, hand moving down from cupping her chin to trace over her neck and rest upon her breast, squeezing lightly while breaking the kiss.

"K-Kisame!" Lexy whimpered in bliss as the man above her nibbled along the baby soft skin of her tilted neck, running his hands across her curved waist and dipping under the loose white shirt, moving in for another heated kiss.

* * *

Their forms shifted above the mattress, wrinkling the satin sheets as their hands roamed about one another's bodies, tugging off articles of clothing one by one till they were in nothing but their undergarments. The thin layers being all that was left that kept them from being bare to each other's gazes.

The soft, heated gaze had the teen twitching as a wanton shudder racked her spine, her breaths ragged as he loomed over her smaller frame like a predator going in for the kill.

"Lexy." he murmured, voice deep and husky with sinful affection.

His lips made their way along her neck, nibbling the collarbone, and pausing to unhook the front of the brassiere that hid his prize. The brunette felt her breath hitch as the generous mounds bounced lightly out into the open.

Kisame felt something inside him stir at seeing her wide eyes, innocent yet laced with desire. A smirk tugged at his lips when she timidly looked away with a pout; the shy expression almost too cute. Despite this, the brute found himself rising up to hold his weight off of her on one hand, his other reaching forward to tilt her chin and meet her gaze lovingly.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, you're beautiful as you are." he cooed softly, the smile on his face even softer as happy tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Moving back down again Kisame cupped her right bosom and tenderly squeezed it, groaning quietly as his ears took in the almost inaudible moan she made. He pecked the other breast before wrapping his lips around it, growling lightly when her fingers intertwined with his hair.

Back arching off the bed to pull him closer Lexy whimpered as his mouth and fingers tortured the sensitive nubs. From pinching to pulling and nipping to sucking.

* * *

Removing himself to observe her flushed face again the sheriff reached down to slip off the last strip of clothing while she was still in her breathless state. Lexy looked up to him through half lidded eyes before lifting a hand to tug at the elastic of his briefs. Catching her silent message he sat on his knees to remove them before leaning back over her.

Kisame reached a hand down between her thighs and parted her moist nether lips, gingerly stroking the tiny sensitive bud, kissing her again as she cried out, her thighs trembling.

The sheriff then pulled her legs around his waist, allowing him to align his tip to her entrance. "Are you ready?" he breathed out, gripping her hip when she nodded, pushing in while a gruff noise fell from him as he sheathed himself to the hilt and waited before moving in and out at a slow pace.

A small whimper escaped her, her nails digging into his shoulders as he gradually accelerated his thrusts, each piston of his hip added with more strength. Watching her breasts bounce as he pounded inside her Kisame groped one and dove his head in engage her into a sloppy, yet heated kiss, growling when she tugged at his hair.

Before long the teen gasped as the tightening coil in her loins released in time with him, the brute quickly pulling out to coat the sheets with his seed. Slumping, the brute nuzzled the crook of her neck, rolling over to his side to pull her exhausted form against him.

"I love you, Lexy." he panted out, moving in to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head, causing him to peck her lips instead. "I love you too, Kisame." she whispered back, smirking lightly before falling asleep with him.

_TBC:_

**_Footnote!_**

**_If any readers wish to chat with Lexypink face-to-face through Omegle, add Lexypink to your common interests. 3-15-13, from 3:30-7:00 pm._**


	26. A Miser's Love Uplifts Angel

She knew he was fast asleep when the deep heavy breathing emerged, waiting patiently for some more time to pass, letting her eyes getting use to the dark before silently crawling out from the warm blankets and tiptoeing over to the large sleeping silhouette.

Angel looked at him silently with a frown, already going to miss the brute terribly as much as the albino. Trying to control herself she remained focused, knowing he kept the key to the door under the spare pillow when he went to bed.

Sadly, the only way to get to it was to reach over him. The other side was blocked off temporarily with a new small dresser and moving it would make too much noise.

_I don't want to hurt them but what choice do I have?_

Holding her breath she stood on her tiptoes and leaned over as far as she could go, reaching under the pillow with such expertise until her fingers felt something cool and hard.

Grabbing the key she slowly pulled it out but yelped when a strong hand snatched her wrist, hurling her small body onto the bed and didn't resist when he straddled and pinned her down before prying the key from the soft hand.

Tossing it to the side he fumbled in the nightstand drawer and struck a match to light the candle.

When he did she could see his piercing eyes glaring down into hers when he growled, "Trying to escape at last are we?"

She merely muttered, "Yeah so?" "Why did you choose now to attempt this? Was gaining my trust your main objective all along!?"

* * *

The tone of his voice was obviously fury but a sharp pain of sorrow was there as well. He felt like he'd done so much for her, more than he should've, and it seemed like the woman just deceived him all this time and he was so foolish to fall for it…..for her.

His words alone made her upset, "That's not it!" "Have you not learned anything?" "Please…let me explain." "I'm not listening to anymore of your lies!"

She blurted out in tears, "I'm scared alright! Are you satisfied now?"

Her sorrowful outburst struck him hard, loosening his grip on her wrists before she continued, "I never lied to you and appreciate everything you've done for me with all my heart but….you wouldn't understand." "Try me."

Sniffling she murmured softly, "After the probation is over how am I supposed to live now!? The only life I know is to be a bandit!"

The sheriff grunted, "You're almost a jack of all trades Angel so don't tell me you can't live a new life."

"The only life that lies before me is finding work as a maid or seamstress! I don't want to be bossed around the rest of my life in solitude! I've never stayed in one place very long and keep looking over my shoulder in fear as it is."

The brute snapped, "Well that's just tough! You don't think I know how it feels? I was the same way but in time I got used to it. If you don't want to live that life; marriage is an option!" "No!"

Kakuzu snarled, "Most people would kill to be tied down and have a family! Why wouldn't you want that?"

* * *

She bit her lip and choked back another sob, "Don't you get it!? I've already ruled out marriage when I became a bandit because no respectable man would ever want me. I have nothing to offer; no dowry and a criminal background! Even if my name gets cleared it won't go away."

He frowned and stroked some of the tears from her cheeks that sparkled in the candlelight like her eyes, "That's not true, you have plenty to offer. I can see it."

Puzzled, she looked up at him and asked, "Like what?"

Softening his expression he leaned down closer to speak his mind and feelings at last, "You're so beautiful, extremely kind hearted, brave, skilled, and so much more. I'm a respectable man and am quite fond of you. "

"You….You mean it?" "Yes, I have for quite some time and let my past get in the way, but I finally came to my senses as should you."

Her lips quivered as his grew unbearably close, extremely happy he felt the same way deep in her heart because she had been smitten by him, but didn't figure he would ever want someone like her.

She reached up and stroked his scarred cheek gently, leaning up to close the fateful gap and savored the long, sweet kiss. Lips molding together in perfect sync she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, the burly man happily obliging to deepen the kiss.

Her lips were so soft compared to his tough ones, but she didn't care, they both liked the feel of the other's. Daring to make the next move, Kakuzu licked her lower lip a little as she caught the hint to open her mouth; tongues entangling together slowly and unsurely, very tantalizingly henceforth until their mouths disengaged.

* * *

Both were already getting short of breath as he murmured in her ear with much feeling, "I love you." She chuckled softly and stroked his lower lip, "I love you too." Smirking he murmured, "Will you marry me then?"

She smiled and whispered softly, "Yes." He kissed her again when he heard her mumble something. "Pardon?" "Olivia….that's my name." He repeated, "Olivia….it's lovely."

It's been so long since the woman had used her name; it felt strange hearing it once more having been unused and cast out long ago, but she loved how he said it none the less.

Kissing him tenderly once again, his hands wandered down her waist and up her thighs beneath the baggy shirt, working his hands up to unfasten the buttons with some hesitation since he was nervous.

She blushed like mad when he removed the piece of clothing along with the lingerie, sliding it off her small form as he placed gentle kisses along her collarbone and neck, making her sigh with content.

Gazing down at her the miser was transfixed: the seemingly glowing smooth skin from the candle light, the flushed innocent face, the exposed plump round breasts and smooth mound between her legs; all for him.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, even when he unfastened his pants and made quick work of them and smirked at her expression from taking a good long look of his bare body.

She seen a naked man before by accident but, there was no comparison at all with Kakuzu's.

* * *

Tan, large, masculine, toned, battle scars to show what a warrior he was, and those damn entrancing multi colored eyes. He was so handsome in her eyes but she blushed from looking at his groin all the same.

Chuckling softly he attacked her neck with gentle nips and sucks, grinding his lower half against hers. Moaning softly she liked the odd sensation, running her fingers through his hair affectionately before clenching the dark tresses when his fingers went between her trembling lithe legs.

His fingers fondled between the moist folds so firmly she whimpered, taking that cue he softened his touches and felt the woman's body relax even more. He rubbed the overly sensitive bud experimentally, devouring the soft lips again as she writhed beneath him.

She gasped when a single finger was inserted, but not near as badly when another came. Kakuzu smirked against her lips as she tried to move backwards from the probing digits but he refused to let her, he knew he could pleasure her.

Sure enough, the tips of his fingers rubbed that special spot and made her back arch when he hit it directly with more force. Angel whimpered softly from the heated pleasure until a particular loud moan erupted from within her throat when she found release, gripping onto his neck for dear life until it subsided.

The miser gazed downward at his now wet hand but licked the sweet essence seductively as those half lidded sapphire orbs watched him with a heated blush.

He then focused his attention on the plump breasts, twirling his tongue around the perky pebbles before gently suckling as his free hand played with the other; tweaking and slightly pinching.

Small pleasured sounds escaped her lips out of her control, the brute savoring each and every one even when he aligned his aching shaft to penetrate her.

* * *

Biting her lip nervously she held his forearms as he proceeded to push in, holding her breath and trying to withstand the slightly painful sensation but that didn't stop a few tears running down her cheeks.

He leaned in and kissed the tears away cooing, "Shhh, it'll be alright. The pain will pass." Nodding she reached up to pull him closer to devour his mouth as he pushed the rest of the way in, tilting his head a tad more he deepened the kiss and letting her body adjust before moving.

The woman nudged his lower half with her legs to move and so he did, rocking his hips slowly and smirking at her glancing between their bodies at his length going in and out with a cute flushed face.

She whimpered a great deal but mostly from how odd it felt until he shifted; the new angle brushed against her sacred spot. Wrapping his arms underneath the soft body he dare to thrust harder, burying his face into the crook of her neck as she cried out softly in heated pleasure.

Slightly clawing his back she gripped him tightly and mewled louder when he went faster, "Ka…Kakuzu~" Affectionately nibbling her neck he trailed his lips to her own, tasting them hungrily as she whimpered even louder in bliss.

He didn't unlock their mouths when his movements increased tenfold, pounding the small frame into the bed with her almost crying out even louder…but not in pain…pure ecstasy.

Growling deep in his throat he tensed when she cried out into his mouth having found release, the tight walls constricting his aching length involuntarily making him orgasm as well.

Writhing in pure bliss they soon became exhausted, the miser gently pulling out and lying down on his back and smirked when he saw she was fast asleep.

Turning on his side he stroked back the soft locks from her lovely countenance and planted a small kiss on her forehead before blowing out the candlelight and holding her against him.

He quickly found his slumber within seconds and for once in his life…felt complete and happy.

_TBC: _


	27. Found a Home

Lexy turned her head slightly, bothered by the sunlight hitting her eyelids. Her body decided to turn with it, and a pair of muscular arms held her flush to an equally powerful torso.

Murmuring in slight confusion the brunette knitted her brows before switching around again to see Kisame smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning, kitten." he greeted, kissing her forehead, whereas the teen scowled.

"My name isn't Kitten, it's Lexy, Kisame." she corrected, only to have him chuckle, "Doesn't change the fact that you look like one."

Turning them over so that he was under her, the sheriff scooted up to lean his back against the headboard with her straddling his lap. It took only seconds for her to realize they were both completely bare, and a twitching shaft was nudging the crack of her ass.

The girl huffed lightly, puffing her cheeks somewhat. "Kisame, can you give me a moment first? I want to write to Angel again, then we can go for round two."

The man seemed a little disappointed but released her nonetheless, his eyes looking her up and down, namely her arse as she bent forward slightly to grab a sheet of paper and pen, then just flat out poking it in the air as she remained leaning forward to use the bedside table write on.

* * *

_'Dear Angel,_

_I think I want to live here with Kisame. We made love last night and he's waiting for round two while I'm writing this._

_But be sure to visit me. Even though I found kin you're still the closest family I'll ever have. You'll always be my sister no matter what._

_Lots o' love,__  
__Lexy.'_

Petting the bird lightly on the head Lexy strapped the letter to its leg before turning back around to see Kisame's beady eyes roaming her curvaceous form hungrily, giving a toothy grin when their eyes met before beckoning her over with a 'come hither'.

Instead of heeding to his silent command Lexy playfully strutted around the bed, grabbing his cowboy hat from the bedpost and placing it atop her head, sending the sheriff a saucy wink and wiggling her bottom in his direction.

"Try to catch this outlaw if you can."

His eyebrow twitched before he leapt out of the bed, pouncing her against wall and claiming her lips hungrily, hitching her legs around his hips as her arms circled his neck.

Silently, the door opened for Itachi's head to poke inside, the raven looking around in confusion at the sound of lewd moaning and turning his head to the left, his mouth falling agape before slapping a hand over it, averting his gaze elsewhere as he quietly shut the door.

Facing down the corridor the deputy gave a dramatic shudder, failing to shake the image from his mind. "Ew."

* * *

*The woman yawned sleepily but couldn't sit up, a strong arm was wrapped around her middle and the recollection of last night's event appeared.

Blushing she managed to turn around and look up at the sleeping brute, who looked quite serene in his slumber for once.

Smiling she gave him a gentle kiss, which he responded to if somewhat sloppily and grumbled, "Good morning." "It _is_ lovely."

He smirked and stroked her hair, "That it is. You haven't changed your mind about my question have you?"

Angel scowled and muttered, "No! What makes you think that?" Kakuzu chuckled, "You're trying to get out of bed that's why." That remark made her laugh, "I just want some breakfast."

His eyebrows furrowed somewhat and thinking that was a good idea when he decided to let her go, watching her naked form sway across the room to get some clean clothes.

Growling under his breath lustfully she glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Down boy." The sheriff snorted and pulled the sheets over his head with a small blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

After the woman changed she couldn't help but be in awe of how happy she was; last night changed her life and for the better.

The only thing troubling her now was Kitten and…Hidan. She dreaded the thought of telling him her and Kakuzu are together now right after rejecting him.

She was about to find out sooner than she thought when the albino shuffled up behind her yawning, peering over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

* * *

"Mmmm, bacon." The woman grinned but murmured very softly in a serious tone, "Um…Hidan? I need to tell you something."

He leaned against the counter, shirtless as always in the morning, and gave her his undivided attention. "You…You remember how I told you there was someone else I liked?" "Yeah." "Well….it was Kakuzu and um….last night…."

Angel didn't even get to finish...the deputy's mouth slowly dropped before it changed into a huge wide psychotic grin and yelled, "I KNEW IT!"

He ran at top speed into the bedroom and leaped on the huge lump under the sheets blurting out, "YOU LUCKY OLD MAN! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

Angel ran in there wide eyed from the beyond strange reaction, instead of being upset like she thought the man was thrilled?

"GET OFF ME HIDAN!" "I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU TWO LAST NIGHT! YOU CAN'T FUCKING IMAGINE HOW FUCKING HAPPY I AM FOR YOU!"

With that said the albino hopped off the bed all giddy and biting his lip from the excitement. Angel laughed out loud, "You're truly one of a kind Hidan. You would think you were the one who got lucky the way you're carrying on."

Kakuzu rubbed his eyes and smirked as well, it was rather a sight to see first thing in the morning. Once he calmed down he patted Angel on the hand, "Don't get me wrong, I am a little disappointed you didn't choose me, but if you did really like Kakuzu I fucking hoped he would finally get the balls to tell you and he did!"

The sheriff face palmed and groaned, "Will you shut up Hidan, we can discuss this later once I've woken up." "Fine. Fine, but anything else I should fucking know about? Did you ask her a certain question eh?" "It's none of your business Hidan!"

"Like fuck it isn't! I live here too! Angel…..did he?" The woman just turned red and that made the albino even more ecstatic, "...What did you tell him?"

More silence and this time Kakuzu blushed as the deputy leaped back onto the bed tackling the large brute in a bear-hug, "YES! CIGARS ALL AROUND!"

* * *

The miser was at a total loss how to deal with an overjoyed idiot as was the woman, by the time they could even speak he was already woofing down breakfast and trying to make a list what the wedding should have and even planning the date when it should be.

"I didn't know he'd be _that_ happy for you Kakuzu." "Neither did I….it's quite frightening to see him act like that." "Especially if he's just happy."

They both smiled at each other, the brute having a say with the arrangements but as always Hidan and Kakuzu began arguing about the wedding plans.

Angel sighed and went out onto the porch, arching a brow to see the bird there with a letter. She fed it and took the mail with a frown muttering, "I forgot to mail her back."

Reading it she smiled, her last worry was answered and Kitten was going to be with Kisame. Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote:

_Dear Kitten,_

_I'm sorry for not replying much sooner, but in my mind I was at a loss of what to do. Kakuzu helped me see reason when I tried to run away like a coward last night, but thanks to him now my future is looking bright for once._

_Like you, I've decided to live here with him and that goof Hidan. You'll always be my sister and will always love you and can't be happier. _

_In a few days our trial will be over and I can finally see you. _

_Love, Olivia (I completely trust Kakuzu now and told him last night my true name)_

_P.S. I have exciting news to tell you when we meet back in Madara's town. _

_P.S.S. Please quit being so direct in your letters about intimate subjects…..Kakuzu has read them and will give Kisame hell you know….he told me so._

* * *

Folding it up she attached it to the bird, sending it away again when the miser crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Another letter eh?" "Yeah, Kitten and Kisame are officially together now." "Really? Well I'm happy for them none the less."

Sitting in his rocker he cradled her in his arms before asking, "Olivia? Did you tell her we were getting hitched?" "No." "Good, I want it to be a surprise when we go back."

Nodding in agreement the woman gave the brute a gentle kiss, to which he deepened it and growled in approval when she nibbled on his lower lip.

He was tempted to take her back to the bedroom when Hidan came bursting out the front door waving some papers at him with a pencil tucked behind his ear.

"I know how fucking cheap you are old man, but this wedding has to have decent food and a huge fucking cake!"

* * *

**TBC:**

**Princess Shadowfiend and I are teaming back up again for the grand finale for this story, sorry it took so long for an update but we both been having writer's block…or a slump of you will lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed Hidan's reaction on this chapter and REVIEW lol**

_P.S. My Birthday is tomorrow so if anyone wants to make me a oneshot with any akatsuki pairing I'm here to read and love it XD_

_(no one doesn't have to if they don't want to...i just thought that might makes things interesting for me lol)_

_just pm me if you want to ;3_


	28. Reunite!

Lexy's eye twitched as she read the last line, a crude snort escaping her as she pouted, pulling out the pen and paper.

_'Dear Olivia,__I can't wait to see you again! I swear to the Gods I'm about to squeal! _

_And seriously?__Kakuzu's been snoopy and read all my letters?_

_I think he's just possessive of you and thinks he has a right to your personal life.__And oh spare me! _

_At least I didn't share the part when I gave Kisame a blowjob under the desk!__Until next time,_

_Lexy'_

Lips quirking into an uncontrollable smirk she watched the bird fly off before turning back to the bed to see Kisame still sleeping soundly. _'I guess I was a little rough on him last night._' she silently mused.

* * *

*Angel received the letter far quicker than she expected from her friend and unfortunately as she read it, Kakuzu was right over her shoulder and saw it.

Snorting he pinched the bridge of his nose, "That friend of yours is too blunt with those kind of matters. She'll get a bad reputation if she keeps that up." Angel nodded but smirked, "Only in writing thankfully, at least Kitten doesn't talk about it verbally."

"Lucky for her but don't you dare mention anything like that to her about us. Intimacy is strictly between lovers you know." The woman giggled, "So true and don't worry, I wasn't planning on it….not to mention she probably is assuming it anyway."

"KAKUZU~ if you don't get your fucking ass back in here I'm picking the menu myself!"

The sheriff face palmed at Hidan's threat that might cost him even more money and then shuffled back inside with a deep scowl as Angel stifled her laughter.

*Time seemed to fly by for once, the girls didn't bother writing at the moment since their sentence was up withing the next few days. Both were eager to get to Madara's town to see each other again, they rode out early with the men until they arrived in the town.

Sheriff Madara stood outside his quarters with a small smirk as did Zetsu, Kitten leaping off the horse excited before it even came to a complete stop, thus she tripped and fell on her bum with a grunt before scrambling to her feet to embrace her uncle.

He laughed merrily at her enthusiasm and spun her around, "How's my girl today?" "I'm doing great! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day." He ruffled her hair and smiled, "I believe I do Lexy."

* * *

"**Look. There's Kakuzu and Hidan with Angel." **When the other authorities got closer Angel took the same notion and tried to jump off the horse in a hurry but the miser stopped her by the arm, growling at her to be more careful.

Smirking she nodded before hopping off the horse, once it stopped, before running at full speed to her best friend.

They pretty much tackled each other to the ground overjoyed in tears at being reunited at long last, even though it was only for a month, but to them it felt like years.

It was a touching reunion, especially to the soft hearted Zetsu who sniffed and wiped away a few tears from the corners of his eyes to which made Madara chuckle.

Once the girls finally calmed down Zetsu asked, "Has Madara come to a decision for the Heaven Sister's fate?" The elder raven smirked, "Only after I speak with the sheriff's in private on their report."

A few minutes in hushed voices the girls were nervous, they did what they were supposed to but it was still nerve-racking.

Madara sighed and spoke in a refined way, "In accordance to the law and judgment of my fellow officers, the Heaven Sisters have hereby proven themselves and righted the wrongs they've committed during their probation, therefore, these women are no longer outlaws. They'll be given a clean slate to begin anew in what way they see fit."

Zetsu grinned, **"We'll see to the removal of all wanted posters immediately."**

Kitten and Angel squealed and hugged each other again before Kakuzu cleared his throat, "Now that's over, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stared at him in curiosity as Angel stood next to him and held his hand, "Olivia and I are getting married."

* * *

Almost every jaw dropped from the news, except Hidan who was grinning ear to ear; Madara and Kitten both wearing the same expression that definitely made them look even more like kin.

It took everyone a few minutes to register it but Kisame was the first to make a move. He shook the miser's hand beaming, "Congratulations Kakuzu!"

Itachi smirked, "I wish you the best, so…..Olivia is your real name?" The woman nodded and he followed suit, "It's lovely." "Thank you."

Kitten didn't know what to say, to be honest, she was rather shocked. Angel gave her a warm smile and gently tapped her cheek, "Are you in there?"

Snorting the teen mumbled, "Of course I am but….are you sure about marrying him so soon?" Angel glanced back at the miser who was presently talking with Zetsu and smiled, "I've never been so sure in my life."

The feline sighed and hugged her again murmuring, "I'm so happy for you Angel, I really hope you'll live a happy life together." "That means a lot coming from my sister. What about you and Kisame though?"

She looked over her shoulder at the brute, who winked at her playfully and made her blush. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet….even though I'm head over heels in love with him."

Angel giggled, "In time you will, he'll wait for you I'm sure." The teen smirked and arched a brow questionably when Madara came over and asked, "May I have a word with you in private Angel….I mean Olivia." "Um…sure."

He only lead her a few paces away before muttering with the upmost sincerity, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you my niece would have certainly drowned and I never would have gotten my pride and joy back. You have no idea how much it means to me and how well you took care of her."

* * *

Olivia smiled warmly at him, "You're welcome Madara, but I'm sorry I dragged her into the life of a bandit."

"Tch, you had no choice but if anyone took her into their care out of the goodness of their hearts I'm glad it was you. You made her feel loved and taught her how to survive, which many bandits would never do."

"I guess you have a point but all the same, I'm glad I found her or I would've been all alone still." Holding out his hand she took it and he smirked, "Fate is a strange thing but I'm thankful things turned out alright in the end for us all."

"Me too, and…while I'm thinking about it and since we're on good terms now….can I have my horse back?"

That smirk went away in a flash and the elder raven snapped, "It was MY horse to begin with!" "But I took real good care of it so I should get it back!" "NO!"

"Come on it's only fair to trade; your niece for the horse!"

At that quote everyone burst out laughing except Madara who stood there with his face reddened and cheeks puffed out; as much as the joke insulted Lexy she did find it hilarious all the same since after all this time Angel still wanted the stallion back.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

_**TBC: Next chapter the final one you readers and we hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Review XD(which I know you lot loved the horse joke)**_


	29. A Happy Future

After the hilarious joke Angel made, mostly after Madara calmed down drinking a beer, Kitten sat with Angel on the porch in the rockers murmuring, "What do we do now Angel?"

"What do you mean?" The teen pouted and sulked a bit, "Well, we're back together again but things won't be the same anymore. I want to be with you but….Kisame….."

Her friend smiled and held her hand, "If you really love him, stay with him. We can always visit each other occasionally here in your uncle's town since it's the halfway mark. You'll be visiting Madara too won't you?"

Kitten smirked, "Yes, I want to spend more time with my uncle and he does too." The woman squeezed her friend's hand a little tighter, "I guess it's decided then. We're going our separate ways again, but this time we'll be allowed to see each other."

The teen sighed and grinned at her friend, "I'll always be there for you Angel; that promise hasn't changed." "Same here Kitten, now, let's focus on more important things. Do you want to help me pick out a wedding dress?"

"YES!"

All the men stopped talking and stared at the sudden outburst from the teen who just ignored them and began chatting away happily to her sister.

Madara smirked, "She hasn't changed a bit. When's the wedding Kakuzu?" The miser smirked, "Two weeks from now so we'll have plenty of time to get things prepared."

Hidan grinned cockily, "I'm the fucking best man too." Zetsu chuckled as Kisame looked over to Lexy and smiled warmly at her.

The only thing that remained now was to wait…..wait for a better future.

* * *

***Time skip~ 6 months***

The former bandits were doing exceedingly well living in their new homes.

Angel and Kakuzu were doing well as expected, the miser's attitude lightening up a lot and didn't scowl so much anymore; Hidan being his usual self but still improving on his crude behavior, his results girls chasing after him now.

Kisame finally asked Lexy for her hand in marriage one month after living together, to which she felt ready to do so now. The wedding was just as lovely as Angel's, Lexy still calling her by that name since Olivia didn't sound right; the same was said for the woman.

The only problem right now was that Angel hasn't been to see Kitten at all since two months after they parted ways.

Lexy was pitching a fit almost all the time, writing her sister letters that were only answered by Kakuzu and not her.

Kisame was rather concerned as well, mostly for his wife's sake since she was so stressed out.

From the notes, Kakuzu came up with many things to why she couldn't come. She was far too ill one time; another she hurt her ankles, and just a few more understandable things.

Mind you Kisame was skeptical as was Itachi about these excuses, the miser was hiding something and it may be something serious.

He had a time trying to keep Lexy from leaving the house and riding all the way to her sister to find out for herself what was going on.

She feared maybe Angel was severely sick with pneumonia or some other illness and may be dying but Kakuzu didn't want anyone to worry.

* * *

Kisame reassured his wife the miser would've told them if it was something that serious but at the same time would ban them from coming to avoid anyone catching it.

*At the present moment Kisame sat outside, gloomy since Lexy wasn't in the mood to make love over a week until he received a letter. He unattached it from the bird and beamed, rushing inside and looking for his love.

"Lexy dear~ I have a letter for you from Olivia!"

He heard a few dishes crash as Lexy ran at full speed from the kitchen, snatching the letter and ripping it open to read it.

Scanning the message she smiled, "Way to go Angel!" "What is it?" "She got fed up at Kakuzu for keeping her home and gave him a real earful while trying to leave multiple times to come see me when he caved in to meet her demand. They'll be at Madara's in three days."

Kisame smirked and ruffled her hair, "Why three days?" "Not sure, probably to make sure we have time to get the letter and not be rushed."

"True." The brute leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, growling softly against her neck before placing small tender kisses down it to her shoulder.

Lexy shuddered and smirked as he grumbled, "Now that my lovely wife is happy again, does this mean we can have some fun now?" Giggling the girl mused, "Only if you're up to it."

He scooped her in his arms in a flash and went into the bedroom with a seductive grin; Itachi just having witnessed the scene with an armful of papers rolling his eyes, "So much for peace and quiet while getting this paperwork done."

* * *

*The days went by slowly until it finally arrived. Kitten and Kisame already at Madara's office, the girl telling the news of what's going on but grew impatient none the less.

She stayed glued to the window to keep a lookout for her friend when they at long last came into view. "There they are!" The other three came to look as well but were shocked from what they saw.

Kakuzu was riding his stallion like always but Hidan wasn't, he was at the reins coaching a small covered carriage; Angel being nowhere in sight.

Lexy whined, "Where is she?" Madara suggesting, "Maybe she's in the carriage." Kisame groaned with a smirk, "He's spoiling her."

Zetsu chuckled, "That's new turn for him." **"Never thought that would happen."**

When Hidan halted the horses, Kakuzu tied his horse up before seeing to pulling down the foot rest on the carriage before opening the door.

The others rushed outside, curious to why she would be riding in a carriage until Kakuzu helped Angel out with tender care; safe to say everyone was astounded.

She was still lovely with the exception of having gain a little weight, but the reason was the obvious protruding round belly that only meant one thing.

Kisame hollered in joy and shook hands with Kakuzu, slapping him on the back beaming, "Not wasting any tome I see you sly dog!"

Kakuzu chuckled and shrugged, "I'm not getting any younger." Itachi smiled, "Now everything makes sense, you wanted to keep this happy event a secret."

* * *

"Well sort of…." He glanced down at his wife, who arched a brow at him with a small smirk,

"We did want this to be a surprise but the bigger I got I had more side effects; morning sickness, swollen ankles, cravings, the usual."

Kitten sighed with relief with the explanation before hugging her sister tightly around the shoulders, being careful not to put much pressure on her belly.

"You're having a baby and I'm going to be an aunt!?" Angel giggled, "Of course you are." Hidan leaped down from the carriage and bragged, "And I've been fucking pronounced the uncle."

Zetsu sweat dropped, "You are?" **"That's a terrifying thought." **

"What you fucking talking about? I'll teach the kid to curse, Angel will teach it not to curse, and then Kakuzu will get out the shotgun to shut me up. It works out fine!"

Everyone laughed and the day seemed even brighter than the day the girls were reunited, but Kitten just had to ask. "Why ride in the carriage Angel?"

The woman smiled and glanced at her husband, "Kakuzu didn't want me traveling in my condition and not risk anything happening to our child so he borrowed that carriage to make the ride smoother." Itachi nodded, "Makes sense to me."

Kisame nodded but looked at the two parents-to-be before rubbing his wife's back, Lexy blushing and leaning against him thinking the same thing.

Madara noticed their expressions and smirked, "If you two want a child you better get to it. I'm not getting any younger either to have another niece like my Lexy."

* * *

The girl blushed whereas Kisame just laughed, Kakuzu chuckling, "I guess that implies you better get the move on so our children can grow up together."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "At the rate they've been going I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet."

Hidan howled with laughter and made jokes about Kisame spawning like a fish and something about mating season must be all year round when Kakuzu boxed his ears to shut him up.

Madara petted his niece on the head, murmuring how proud he was of her and more than eager for her to bear a child. The girl pouting but smirking all the same; yes, it would happen without a doubt.

Kakuzu rubbed his wife's shoulders and beamed proudly at her as she blushed, Kitten holding her husband's hand and smiling at him when he kissed the top of her head.

Yet another warm and touching reunion.

After everything that has happened between the Heaven Sisters, sheriffs, and deputies, who didn't trust or like each other; you never would have thought these events would turn out so well.

It was a wonderful blessing in disguise for them all and to live much happier lives.

For they found love in the west.

* * *

_Finish!_

_I hope everyone like how this story ended and will review for this last chapter XD_

_Lexypink and I did a great job on this if I say so myself ;3_


End file.
